Arlequín oscuro
by Nekomion
Summary: Bella es una ladrona profesional audaz como nadie robando el dinero real y sembrando caos entre los monarcas de todas los reinos, solo para repartirlo entre los pueblerinos mas necesitados quienes deben sufrir hambre y miseria, mientras que los gordos ricachones se llenan las panzas de pastel. Ella es el temible Arlequin oscuro... ¿Qué pasa cuando Edward se topa en su camino?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

****Caminaba con dificultad por los callejones de Onnet (que conocía como la propia palma de mi mano) respirando pesadamente, resistiendo el agudo dolor en mi costado "Estúpido guardia real" maldecí por lo bajo. Había repasado por semanas la invasión a la sala de tesoros del palacio real, parecía un plan estúpido y codicioso, pero nadie en todo el reino era tan ágil y sigiloso como yo (o eso creía).

La infiltración había sido muy sencilla, me escabullí en la fiesta por el balcón, que a pesar de encontrarse en el segundo piso, estaba bien escondido y era de fácil acceso, incluso con el pomposo vestido azul que tenía puesto, por suerte era una mascarada, por lo que mi identidad estaría mas o menos protegida...

Fingí estar interesada en las tonterías de las que me hablaban los hombres que me perseguían, y me confundí entre la multitud, entonces escuché el ruido de una explosión unida a los chillidos de la multitud y los guardias reales apresurándose hacia el lugar del suceso, lo cual me dio la oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarme en los pasillos, despojarme de mi vestido azul, que guardé en la bolsa guardada bajo mis faldas (esas cosas son tan grandes que podía hasta guardar un circo entero).

Entonces estaba allí otra vez, con mis ropas negras y mi máscara de arlequín, la legendaria (o mas bien EL legendario como creía todo el mundo) "Arlequín oscuro". El título que me había ganado por mi fama de ladrona profesional en los paises de Aquilan, Toluma y Corma, robando tesoros reales sin dejar ni un rastro, y ahora, era el turno de Onnet, ellos me esperaban, pero como las otras veces,no serían un inconveniente para mi, hasta que el me encontró.

Estaba parado muy tranquilo frente la sala del tesoro real, su cabello cobrizo caía a los lados de sus ojos verdes desafianes, blandía una espada plateada en sus musculosos brazos _No será un inconveniente para mi... _pensé ingenuamente.

"Valla valla!- dijo con su voz de.. terciopelo?- así que nos honras con tu presencia, arlequín oscuro- sonrió torcidamente- siento que no te puedas quedar.

E inmediatamente, con una velocidad que no había visto antes, arremetió contra mi con su espada, lo pude esquivar de milagro su filo. Intentó apoderarse de mi bolsa, pero la alejé de su mano rápidamente. Salté lejos de el mientras entraba en pánico _Si ve el vestido sabrá que soy mujer, muchos se lo podrán confirmar y mi identidad será mas difícil de ocultar, ¡no puedo permitirlo! debo optar por la retirada._

__Empecé a correr a todo lo que mis piernas le daban por los pasillos, pero el era incluso mas veloz ¿cómo era posible?. Divisé la primera ventana a mi izquierda, era el tercer piso ahora, pero sobreviviría la caída.

Me agarré del alfeizar, y cuando me dispuse a saltar me alzó con un solo brazo por la solapa de mi camisa

- No irás a ninguna parte- espetó

Me tiró en el suelo al otro lado de la habitación, dejándome sin aire. Lo único que podría hacer era una técnica muy precisa y arriesgada porque exigía mas cercanía, no soy una persona de armas blancas, así que aprendí a inmovilizar con mis manos, me acerqué lo mas rápido posible esquivando el golpe de su espada, que cortó mi piel en un costado y di dos golpes certeros en la parte delantera de cada uno de sus hombros. Los brazos del guardia cayeron inútiles a ambos lados, mientras me miraba incrédulo, y evitando un gemido de dolor me escabullí por la ventana...

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo! por favor díganme lo que piensan, publicaré muy pronto (hoy) el segundo capítulo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Fuí contratado por el cobarde rey de Onnet, Richard III, hace varios meces, cuando comenzaron los hurtos. Al parecer, un estúpido se pasaba de palacio en palacio dándole un considerable pellizco a las riquezas reales. En lo personal nunca me hubiese dejado contratar por uno de esos hombres de alta alcurnia, yo era un cazador de recompenzas y les tenía un rencor especial, pero ¡por favor! había robado 3 palacios seguidos sin dejar ni un rastro, ¡tenía que conocer a este tipo!

Todavía no entendía la razón por la cual seguía robando, con esa cantidad de dinero, podría vivir pomposamente por el resto de su vida, pero mi orguyo no dejaría que robara el siguiente. No lo consideraba una especial amenaza, yo era el mejor caza recompenzas de todos los tiempos, nadie me hacía frente después del primer golpe de mi espalda.

Estaba en una de esas mascaradas reales, pensativo rondando alrededor de la sala de tesoros, donde seguramente sería la acción, rodeado de otros guardias. Eran 3 meses que estaba en esto, y sentía que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, pero la paga era buena.

Escuché una repentina explosión al otro lado del palacio y los guardias a mi lado se apresuraron a investigar, yo no era tan estúpido, era una simple distracción, lo que el arlequín quería estaba justo detrás de mi.

Unos minutos después me le encontré cara a cara, al estudiarlo vi que tenía una máscara blanca con patrones negros pintados a su alrededor, con un gorro que terminaba en dos puntas, justo como la de un arlequín _Obvio_, tenía una una camisa de cuero negra de cuello alto con protecciones de metal en los codos y manos, las cuales se cubrían con guantes negros, tenía unos pantalones negros también de cuero y unas botas ligeras del mismo material y color. Me percaté de que era mas pequeño y bajito de lo que me lo imaginaba, contuve una carcajada

- Valla valla!- dije - así que nos honras con tu presencia, arlequín oscuro- le ofrecí una sonrisa- siento que no te puedas quedar.

Inmediatamente arremetí con mi espada de acero, pero sorprendentemente logró esquivarme, divisé la bolsa de cuero que llevaba en la mano e intenté arrebatársela para que no tuviese en su poder ninguna ventaja, pero se apartó veloz _Es tan ágil _pensé. Echó a correr por el pasillo y yo corrí tras él, estuve a punto de atraparlo cuando se agarró al alfeizar de la ventana a su izquierda.

_-_ No iras a ninguna parte- grité y_ a_garré el cuello de su camisa y lo lancé contra la pared

Por un momento muy breve se quedó inmóvil, y sin ningún aviso se lanzó a mi, _¡pero qué estúpido no tiene ninguna arma! _me burlé y decidí terminarlo con mi espada, me esquivó, no supe si completamente, y repentinamente solté mi espalda y ambos brazos cayeron a mis costados _¡que! _estaba sorprendidó ¿que me había hecho?.

Salió corriendo por la ventana dejándome escéptico mirando ausente por la ventana_ ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HIZO! _estaba entrando en pánico, sin importar que tanto tratara mis brazos no respondían

- Juro que me las pagarás- susurré iracundo aún en el piso- nadie me deja en ridículo.

...

Unas horas mas tarde mis brazos empezaron a recuperar su movilidad, tuve que explicarle al rey todo lo sucedido y me dejó ir, no sin darme bronca primero.

Caminé hacia la casa de mi padre, siempre que me sentía frustrado él sabía como animarme, hacía ya varias semanas que no pasaba por allí. El es un doctor muy reconocido, ofrece sus servicios gratuitamente a aquellos que no pudiesen pagarlo, su nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Con el dinero de las recompensas le ayudaba a financiar su negocio, nunca tuve madera para médico, pero ayudaba en lo que pudiese, además, cazar desgraciados se me hacía fácil.

- ¡Hijo que gusto en verte!- Me dió la bienvnida, el era un hombre en sus tempranos treinta, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

No se parecía nada a mi, soy un hijo adoptado, pero agradezco estar relacionado de alguna manera con un hombre tan generoso.

- Hola Carlisle- lo saludé- qué tal el día.

- Ninguna desgracia- dijo jovial- a qué viniste

- ¿Es que no te puedo visitar?- reí

- Claro que si puedes hijo- asintió- pero veo algo diferente en tí hoy.

- Perceptivo... ¿sabes algo de inmovilizar miembros con sólo un toque?

- Esa es una técnica muy difícill de dominar, no conozco a nadie que pueda hacerlo, sólo he oído rumores, las personas que las realizan deben tener un conocimiento detallado del cuerpo humano, y deben saber aplicar fuerza en sus puntos débiles, lleva años dominar, ¿por qué lo preguntas hijo?- dijo curioso

- El arlequín oscuro- suspiré resignado- me lo encontré hoy intentando entrar en la sala de los tesoros, es muy pequeño, pero dejó mis brazos inutilizados, no supe si lo herí, olvidé revisar mi espada por si tenía sangre... y cuando regresé a buscarla ya no estaba...

No respondió, se acercó a mi y examinó mis brazos murmurando cosas intelegibles.

- Sorprendente en realidad- dijo finalmente- ese arlequín tiene lo suyo, te recomiendo que andes con cuidado- dijo preocupado, yo rodé los ojos.

- ¿En verdad crees que no puedo con este?

- No quiero que salgas herido hijo- suspiró con ojos preocupados.

- Me subestimas- reí confiado- ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? ya es muy tarde para regresar al palacio y dudo que el arlequín vuelva.

- Por supuesto hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

****A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, mi padre ya no estaba y supuse que se encontraba en la clínica, el era el dueño, tenía muy pocos trabajadores porque no podía darles una paga constante. Ya que el arlequín no se aparecería por unos días hasta que se curara, el rey me permitió tomar un descanso (aunque no estaba muy contento de todos modos) el que usaría para asistir a mi padre.

Me vestí, saqué un pedazo de pan y me lo comí en el camino la vieja clínica apenas tenía condiciones sustentables para los pacientes, pero eso era todo lo que nos podíamos permitir, incluso las altas recompensas y la paga del rey no alcanzaban para tantos pacientes. Al entrar pasé al lado de las camillas hasta donde se encontraba Carlisle atendiendo a una niña pequeña con fiebre.

- Estarás bien- le dijo con una sonrisa- eres muy valiente... ¡Edward!- me saludó al verme- gracias por venir a ayudarme, me serviría una mano aquí- dijo mientras me daba órdenes para atender a los pacientes.

Como siempre no habían muchos ayudantes, siempre cambiaban, porque sólo buscaban algún tipo de paga que mi padre raramente les daba y se iban a buscar un mejor trabajo mas tarde, pero una figura me llamó mucho la atención...

Era una jóven menuda que tendría tal vez dos años menos que yo, le calculaba como 18 años, llevaba un vestido color crema muy sencillo y algo raído, tenia un largo y hermoso cabello castaño rojzo a la luz del sol, ojos color chocolate y piel blanca como la crema, su cara estaba un poco pálida y una ligera capa de sudor perlaba su frente. Tan hermosa, tan fresca, tan tan...

- Ella es isabella, prefiere que le digan Bella- dijo Carlisle cuando captó mi mirada- ha estado aquí por unas semanas, es muy especial... nunca ha acetpado ningún pago por trabajar aquí y me cubre algunas noches cuando no estoy, desearía tener mas ayudantes tan dispuestos.

- Bella- susurré y me sorprendí de lo hermoso que su nombre sonaba, estaba cargando sábanas limpias para una cama cuando Carlisle la llamó

-¡Bella ven acá un momento, te quiero presentar a mi hijo!- cuando sus ojos chocolate se posaron en mi, dió un salto brusco dejando caer las sábanas que sostenía y haciendo una mueca de... ¿dolor? Las levantó enseguida y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados, parecía como si quisiera salir corriendo de inmediato, pero se contuvo ¿_Me teme a mi?, _sentí una punzada de dolor por su rechazo, ¿por qué debería? me cuestioné._- _¿Hay algún problema Bella?- preguntó Carlisle.

- ¡N...no!- dijo de inmediato acercándose poco a poco, con su cara pálida y sudorosa

- Soy Edward- dije preocupado y le extendí mi mano.

- Bella- dijo cautelosamente mientras la tomaba... su pequeña mano en la mía se sentía increíble... quería dejarla allí para siempre pero ella la retiró muy rápido

- ¿Estas bien Bella?, te veo un poco pálida- preguntó Carlisle

- Estoy bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada- me gustaría retirarme un momento... ¿puedo?

- Claro que puedes- dijo aún preocupado- puedo decirle a Edward que te acompañe

-¡No!- dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía mas pálida (si eso era posible) y sostenía ligeramente su costado- No lo quiero molest...tar- dijo con la respiración pesada, en serio me estaba preocupando...

Se volteó y dejó las sábanas en una camilla cercana, corrió hacia la salida.

- Edward...- dijo Carlisle preocupado viéndola partir

- Yo la sigo- dije comprendiendo la preocupación de mi padre.

- Gracias...

No tenía que pedírmelo, de cualquier forma la hubiera seguido, estaba muy ansioso al verla partir en ese estado y no entendía la razón, apenas la acababa de conocer. Me tomó un rato encontrarla pero cuando finalmente la alcancé estaba apoyada en la pared de la panadería sosteniendo aún su costado, estaba... ¿sangrando?. Corrí hasta ella y la sostuve por los hombros

- ¡Bella! ¿cómo te hiciste eso?- pregunté angustiado, me miró por un momento con desconfianza y se desvaneció al acto siguiente- ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- llamé desesperado.

La levanté en mis brazos para llevarla a Carlisle, actuó rápido y me dijo que la dejara en la camilla, mientras el la examinaba, tenía una herida hecha por una hoja en el costado, parecía bastante grave, pero ella sola se la había tratado con unas gasas. Al parecer se abrió nuevamente al ella hacer un movimiento repentino_ Cuando me vió... dio un salto... ¿podría ser que eso fue lo que le abrió la herida? _pensé sintiéndome culpable.

- Me parecía que hoy estaba menos enérgica de lo normal- dijo mi padre- ¿cómo no pude notarlo? - se dijo- ¿por qué vendría aquí hoy en ese estado?

- ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho esto?- dije sorprendiéndome de la rabia en mi voz

- No lo sé, no he escuchado de ningún criminal rondando por la zona, podría haber sido cualquiera desesperado por el hambre

Sin ninguna razón quería cazar la cabeza del bastardo que lastimó a Bella, sentía la necesidad de protegerla del mundo, mi padre suturó su herida con cuidado, se retiró para atender a los otros pacientes y me dejó quedarme al lado de Bella mirándola como un completo idiota, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento. Un par de horas mas tarde sus párpados se elevaron y fijó su mirada en mi.

Sus ojos de inmediato se agrandaron de pánico, pero yo sostuve sus hombros para evitar que saliera corriendo ¿por qué me temía?

- Esta bien Bella, no me temas por favor- rogué, ella se relajó un poco y solté sus hombros. me miraba con tanta intensidad que pensé que me haría un hoyo en la cabeza, luego se sonrojó y apartó su mirada de la mía.


	4. Chapter 4

Acababa de saltar 3 pisos y estaba arrastrándome en los callejones oscuros, tantee en la pared de ladrillos hasta encontrar el que buscaba, lo saqué de su lugar dejando ver un hueco de donde saqué un posoco de licor y unas gasas que había tomado de la clínica, limpié mi herida y la presioné hasta que parara de sangrar y la vendé.

Busqué mi vestido en el hueco de la pared y metí el resto de mis cosas cerrándolo con cuidado, me quedé inconsciente en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando desperté era aún temprano y el dolor de mi costado persistía, me incorporé con cuidado y saqué algo de comida de mi escondite. No tenía un hogar, de todos modos no me quedaría allí mucho tiempo. Aunque quería... había un doctor en la ciudad que ofrecía sus servicios a los menos afortunados, no tenía mucho y aún así lo daba todo... Realmente lo admiraba.

Intentaba hacer mi parte por la sociedad, robaba a unos cuantos ricachones y lo repartía entre los pobres, guardaba un poco para ir al siguiente lugar, y así pasaba mis días, al menos podía poner mi granito de arena para ayudar ¿no?... Carlisle también lo hacía... por sus mas admirables medios.

Me contó que su hijo era un muy buen caza recompensas, le daban buenas pagas por atrapar a criminales peligrosos, y el también ponía el dinero para ayudar a su padre... Realmente no quería dejar un lugar donde había encontrado a tantas personas con corazón. Decidí que quería ayudar a Carlisle en la clínica, a veces me quedaba en las noches para que Carlisle pudiese ir a dormir a su casa.

Hoy no estaba en la mejor forma, pero el doctor Cullen no tenía ningún ayudante por los momentos, si no hacía movimientos bruscos la herida se mantendría cerrada...

Llegué y lo saludé con el mayor ánimo posible, el me miró preocupado, lo que me confirmó que no estaba cubriendo mi dolor muy bien.

Mas tarde mientras cargaba las sábanas para una de las camillas, le escuché mientras me llamaba, al voltearme reconocí al lado del doctor a un chico de cabello cobrizo y despeinado, con ojos verdes entré en pánico enseguida y di un salto, lo cual no debí hacer porque mi piel se rasgó en el acto, dejé caer las sábanas al piso _¿Me estará buscando?, ¿cómo me reconoció? no puedo pelear ahora... _al parecer el muchacho no me reconoció, tal vez la pura coincidencia nos trajo al mismo lugar, recogí las sábanas y sentí un dolor aún mas intenso.

Me acerqué al doctor con cuidado, mirando al chico, me lo presentó como su hijo Edward, y me relajé un poco, pero la herida estaba sangrando detrás de las sábanas que sostenía así que le pedí a Carlisle su permiso para irme. Edward se ofreció a guiarme, pero me negué, porque si el viese mi herida, sospecharía.

Dejé las sábanas y corrí no se cómo, ya estaba mareada y después de dar unas vueltas por las calles me detuve y me recosté en frente de la panadería, muy cerca de mi escondite. Edward llegó de la nada y me preguntó unas cosas que no logré descifrar, _¿sabrá quien soy? _el pensamiento se desvaneció junto con mi conciencia

...

Al despertarme vi a Edward a mi lado mirándome, entré en pánico otra vez seguramente lo sabía, pero me sostuvo gentilmente por los hombros.

- Esta bien Bella, no me temas por favor- rogó. Me relajé en sus brazos, _tal vez no sea tan obvio quien soy... ¿quien sospecharía de mi? _pensé para tranquilizarme, _Esa herida me la pudo haber hecho cualquiera... pero no puedo culpar realmente a nadie... _

_- _¿Quién te hirió?- preguntó, y pude detectar en su tono de voz... ¿rabia?- te juro que no dejaré que se escape- me dijo con determinación

- No importa no es nada- dije intentando apaciguarlo mientras me sentaba con su ayuda

- ¡Si importa!- dijo sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo, me sonrojé ante su reacción, lo cual odiaba.

Si le decía la verdad obviamente estaría expuesta, no podía permitirlo, si culpaba a un ladrón de la calle, puede que alguien inocente saliera lastimado, _este tipo se ve capaz de todo_... lo mas fácil que se me ocurrió fue...

- El arlequín

- ¿Qué?- dijo fúrico- ese maldito, juro que lo voy a atrapar

Me arrepentí al instante, _¡Ahora si estoy en serios problemas! ¡no quiero enfrentarlo a el! _lloriqueé para mis adentros.

- ¿Viste hacia dónde se dirigía?

- Eh... no- dije aún mas asustada

Tuve la sensación de que iba a empezar a buscarlo... buscarme enseguida, pero se calmó y me miró con sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si- dije y me sonrojé _¿Que demonios te pasa Bella?_

_- ¿_Por qué viniste a trabajar así?, debiste dejar que Carlisle te curara primero, no puedes ser tan descuidada

- No es gran cosa, yo me sé cuidar sola, además, el doctor Cullen trabaja muy duro porque no tiene mucha ayuda, no soy muy útil de paciente.

Me miró perplejo y me sentí incómoda, me sonrojé aún mas y tuve que voltear mi cara para dejar de mirarlo.

- Deberías quedarte a descansar Bella- dijo Carlisle de repente tras de mi.

- Gracias doctor Cullen, pero mejor me voy a casa.

- Yo te acompaño- se ofreció Edward

- No, por favor- rogué

- No te estaba pidiendo permiso- dijo el desafiante.

Suspiré y dejé que me ayudara a incorporarme, me solté para caminar sola frente a él, no sé con qué escusa le iba a venir cuando viera que no tengo casa... t_al vez simplemente le guíe a una dirección falsa, y me dejará sola para conseguir mi callejón, _era un buen plan, pero todas las casas que veía en el camino estaban ocupadas, con evidentes signos de personas viviendo allí, hasta que al final encontré una casita de madera, con las ventanas cerradas y la fogata apagada, _si... esta servirá._

__- Es aquí, gracias por acompañarme, desde aquí puedo sola.

- ¿sabes que no se te da muy bien lo de mentir?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que miento?

- Bueno... esa es _mi _casa- dijo con una sonrisa torcida realmente _encantadora._

__Me sonrojé sin límites e intenté esconder mi cara tras mi cabello.

- Lo siento... yo... eh...

- Está bien sé que no me quieres decir, pero solo quiero ver que llegues bien y no te desmayes en el camino, asi que, no dejaré que te vallas sola, y me quedaré aquí hasta que abras la puerta de _tu _casa y entres.

Me quedé allí parada sin decir nada, pensando en qué podía hacer ahora _¡Por dios Bella! la mejor ladrona del mundo, experta en el engaño... confundida sin saber que hacer, sonrojada como la propia idiota, comportándose como una niñita indefensa... que decepción... _ Giré mi espada hacia la casa, y tomé una piedrecita en la ventana, de repente subí mi cara con alarma como si hubiese visto algo detrás de Edward, quien instintivamente se volteó. Lancé la piedrita hacia una pared de la derecha y rebotó hasta su cabeza, el volteó hacia ese lado y lancé otra para el lado contrario.

- Hey!- dijo mirando para todos lados- ¿quién...

No me quedé a averiguar el resto de su diálogo solitario y me escabullí por los callejones que tan bien conocía, hacia mi escondite... estaba en el fondo del callejón, escondido tras unos escombros, me acosté sobre mis raídas sábanas y me quedé dormida después de unos minutos


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Bella miró alarmada a mi espalda y volteé para ver que le asustaba, luego sentí un golpe en la cabeza que venía desde la derecha, luego otro de la izquierda

- Hey!- Solté molesto- ¿quién está allí?.

Cuando giré Bella ya no estaba y empecé a sentirme estúpido, _Definitivamente no quiere que la siga... _Dejé salir un largo suspiro y empecé a rastrear sus pisadas sólo para asegurarme de que llegara bien a su casa, la vi cruzar en el callejón por la panadería, que según recuerdo era un callejón que no llevaba a ninguna parte ¿_Vivirá en un callejón? _inmediatamente me sentí culpable por haberla obligado a que me mostrara su casa cuando ciertamente no tenía una...

Entré y sigilosamente llegué hasta donde estaban unos escombros, detrás de ellos muy bien escondida, Bella dormía plácidamente sobre una sucia cobija. Me senté a su lado sin saber qué hacer y la miré por no se cuánto tiempo... ¿por qué me sentía así?.

Me levanté y salí del callejón sin querer asustarla, no quería que pensara que era un acosador, mas bien no quería que _supiera _que soy un acosador, pero no la podía dejar allí,¿y si le hacían daño? estaba muy desprotegida allí sola, caminé de un lado a otro en frente del callejón preocupado, la gente que pasaba murmuraba mientras me miraba, realmente era una situación muy extraña.

De la nada aparecieron dos guardias reales, que hacían las guardias nocturnas conmigo.

- ¡Edward!- dijo uno de ellos, se llamaba Charles- El rey necesita verte, no nos dijiste que habías herido al Arlequín.

-¿Qué? - dije confundido

- Uno de los guardias encontró tu espada ensangrentada en el pasillo y se la llevó al rey, el quiere saber la gravedad de la herida que le hiciste.

- Yo también quisiera- solté irritado, tanto porque desearía haberle atravesado el corazón como porque no quería dejar a bella sola en ese lugar- Eh... Charles, iré mas tarde, sólo dame unos minutos...

-Date prisa, el rey esta impaciente- me advirtió y se fueron ambos.

Entré titubeante en el callejón y me arrodillé al lado de Bella nervioso.

- Bella- dije suavemente- Bella

Se levantó dando un respingo al verme

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo asustada.

- ¿Mi padre no te dijo que soy un caza recompensas? soy muy bueno rastreando- dije con una risita- Bella- la mire mas serio-, no quiero que te quedes aquí, es muy imprudente, sé que el trabajo que tienes no te da para vivir, pero al menos acepta esto- dije sacando mi llave del bolsillo- es de mi casa- se la puse en su delicada mano-, ya sabes dónde queda, puedes dormir allá... me debo ir ahora.

Ella asintió con sus cachetes sonrosados _Como amo cuando se sonroja... espera... ¿¡que!? _sacudí mi cabeza para alejar el pensamiento y corrí hacia el palacio.

En la entrada, los guardias me abrieron las rejas que daban hacia los jardines, caminé hacia donde me indicaron que estaba el rey, quien se sentaba en una elegante mesita mientras tomaba te con galletas en refinadas tacitas. Me incliné para mostrarle mis respetos y el me indicó que me levantara.

- No me has decepcionado muchacho, además de que evitaste el robo del rufián Arlequín, también probablemente lo dejaste incapacitado, ¡me lo hubieras dicho muchacho! ¡el infalible Arlequín! supongo que te subestimé- Me felicitó y yo incliné mi cabeza en apreciación.- probablemente eres el único que lo ha visto de cerca, las autoridades estarán muy interesadas por los datos que nos puedas dar... ahora bien... ¿qué te parece 100 monedas de oro por su captura muchacho? - me quedé sorprendido ¡definitivamente a Carlisle iba acaerle muy bien ese dinero! además de que ya tenía razones de sobra para atraparlo... necesitaba un plan...

- Considérelo hecho señor... apreciaría que me dejara hacerlo a mi modo.

- Sólo dilo.

- Necesitamos un señuelo, necesitamos facilitarle su acceso.

- ¡Pero así va a robarme!- dijo poniéndose rojo.

- Eso es lo que él va a creer, me teme, y mientras yo esté a la vista el Arlequín no se va a presentar, también debemos esperar unos días hasta que se sienta mas seguro y sus heridas hayan sanado un poco, entonces va a esperar el paso libre, pero lo sorprendemos con una emboscada, sin dejarle ninguna salida, ninguna forma de que pueda escapar...

**BPOV**

Me quedé pasmada en el piso con la llave en mi mano _¿que significa esto? ¿por qué es tan amable conmigo? _millones de preguntas me atormentaban y yo no sabía como solucionar la situación _Tal vez sólo se la devuelva... pero ya sabe mi escondite, y si un día me viene a buscar a mi y de repente sale el arlequín del callejón ¿cómo se lo explico? "¡Hey! mira me acabo de comer a Bella"... no es buena idea... tal vez si busco otro escondite... este me costó encontrarlo... o ta vez simplemente acepte..._

Todavía no había cumplido mi cometido en esta región, Edward había frustrado mis planes, y tendría que esperar algunos días hasta que fuese seguro moverme... En esta reino había mucha pobreza, y mas que nada quería ayudar a Carlisle, pero como no tenía ningún plan por los momentos, pensé que sería mejor aceptar la amabilidad de Edward por unos días _No es una mala persona, sólo hace su trabajo..._ me resigné y caminé hasta su casa, al abrir la puerta, sentí que nadie la había pisado en varios días, _Al parecer los estoy manteniendo bien ocupados buscándome...__  
_

El dolor en mi costado había aminorado un poco, la sutura era incómoda, pero al menos cinco días serían suficientes. Miré a mi alrededor, en mi vida nunca había tenido un techo sobre mi cabeza... nací en la región mas pobre, Zolum, gobernada por la reina Rosalie... una harpía egoísta... Crecí criada por los gitanos de la calle, sin conocer nunca a mis padres, ni a nadie a quien le importara. trabajaba muy duro desde que tengo memoria para ser alguien útil que los gitanos quisieran conservar...

Habían también otros niños como yo, ellos eran los únicos que podía considerar mi familia, los amo tanto... Alice es como mi hermana pequeña, siempre la protegía de la ira de nuestros "protectores", odiaba que la golpearan a ella, y yo era mas insensible ante los golpes.

Jacob es mi mejor amigo, siempre nos cuidábamos la espalda, y ambos cuidábamos de Alice. Esa es mi familia real, _Regresaré por ustedes... lo prometo_

Un día cuando tenía 10 años, la reina Rosalie se paseó por la ciudad en una carroza real blanca, jalada por caballos del color de la nieve, ataviada con galas de oro y seda, quería que nos "impregnáramos de su gracia divina" y adoráramos a nuestra "hermosa reina". Por supuesto, los pueblerinos solamente fingieron encanto, mientras escondían su rabia y rencor.

En un arranque de rabia lancé una piedra fuerte hacia uno de los caballos, que se asustó y empezó a correr desbocado, haciendo que el carruaje se desequilibrara y cayera, dejando a la "graciosa reina" confundida y fúrica haciendo berrinches y gritando blasfemias.

Jacob, Alice y yo nos reímos tanto ese día... esa fué la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté había un hombre parado al lado de mi, era rubio de ojos color miel, y tenía muchas cicatrices a lo largo de sus brazos.

- Isabella- me dijo- vi lo que hiciste ayer

- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunté asustada

- Mi nombre es Jasper- respondió cortés- tienes un gran potencial, puedo ver el fuego en tus ojos, quisieras... ¿cambiar al mundo?

- Eso es imposible, soy una niña nada mas- dije incrédula de sus palabras.

- Aún lo eres, de hecho me sorprendió que la persona a quien estaba buscando fuese una niñita, pero sabes, las personas perdieron la esperanza, el fuego, la convicción... Tu aún lo tienes.

Jasper era un antiguo soldado real de la reina Esme y el rey Charles, según me contaba, un poco antes de que yo naciera, todo era próspero, hasta que murió Esme y su hermana Rosalie se casara con el rey Charles, quien poco después murió también, seguramente envenenado por uno de los súbditos de la nueva reina. Jasper me contó que la reina al ver que él era fiel a Esme, lo torturó dejándolo prácticamente incapacitado como soldado y lo dejó en una celda el día antes de su ejecución... pero él en su estadía escuchó una hermosa voz que cantaba tristemente al lado de su celda...

Era Esme, quien su hermana injustamente había encerrado. Al día siguiente cuando lo encaminaban hacia la horca, sus compañeros soldados aún fieles a la anterior reina, planearon un escape y lo salvaron. Desde ese entonces había estado reclutando soldados valerosos para formar un ejército para derrocar a la reina Rosalie. Realizaron muchos intentos, y el espíritu guerrero se debilitó, en los años todos perdieron la esperanza... menos Jasper.

Me alejó para mi dolor me mi única familia, solía decirme que regresaría cuando fuese suficientemente fuerte, y juró que los cuidaría a los dos. Me entrenó a mí y a otros guerreros por cinco años y desde ese momento decidí hacer mi propio camino, intentaría ayudar las otras naciones mientras me hacía fuerte para regresar a mi hogar... Onnet era la última parada de mi viaje...

**Gracias por leer!**

**Algunos se preguntaran ¿por qué arlequín? Bella se volvió un arlequín porque los otros soldadose mofaban de ella por ser una niña pequeña que intentaba hacerse de gran guerrera, así que para responderles a sus bromas ella se volvió el Arlequín o Hazmereír y por supuesto la nueva legenda **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tengo algunas cosas que decir antes de este capítulo**

**1) Siento mucho mi torpeza al nombrar al rey y al guardia real con l mismo nombre aghhhhh! no me di cuentaaaa**

**2) aldi.f.22 me preguntó sobre la habilidad para deshabilitar extrtemidades con un solo toque, no es magia jejeje es mas bien un bloqueo nervioso o bloqueo de chi :) existe para desarmar y para matar si se apunta correctamente...**

**3) Gracias por todos sus reviews! son los que me empujan a seguir con la historia. **

**Besos.**

**BPOV**

****Me senté en una silla de la sala mientras pensaba... ya caía la noche y debía encontrar una manera de entrar al palacio sin ser detectada, ¿pero cómo? había gastado el poco dinero que me quedaba en materiales para fabricar explosivos.

Jasper me enseñó que los mejores guerreros se destacaban en las situaciones mas desesperadas, justo como ahora, herida y sin recursos, con el factor sorpresa prácticamente arruinado. A pesar de todo, no podía culpar a Edward, sólo hacia lo posible para ayudar a Carlisle y a todos los demás, eso lo hacía todo aún más difícil...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta, al abrir vi a Edward que me saludaba con una sonrisa torcida, me sonrojé y tuve que apartar un poco la mirada de sus intensos ojos verdes, comportamiento que no terminaba de entender.

- Así que decidiste quedarte- soltó con una risita- ¿cómo está tu herida?

- estoy bien gracias- dije aún avergonzada- no me quedaré por mucho tiempo, no seré gran molestia

- Quédate todo lo que quieras, de todos modos tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en el palacio

_Claro... _pensé abatida.

- ¿Algo nuevo?- pregunté inocentemente.

- Lo tenemos- dijo apartando un poco la mirada de la mía- lo van a ejecutar mañana al mediodía

Mi corazón palpitó desenfrenado y empecé a sudar frio _¿¡qué!? van a ejecutar a alguien inocente por mi culpa... no..._

_- _Hay testigos que dicen que lo vieron rondando por el palacio- continuó- no llevaba su traje de arlequín, pero confesó haberlo escondido, además... tenía una herida en su hombro que concordaba con la hoja de un arma... mi espada, mas tarde lo anunciarán en la plaza

- ¿Y si no es el verdadero Arlequín oscuro? si se equivocan...

- Todo concuerda y confesó después del interrogatorio- dijo serio

_¡Cualquiera lo haría con tortura! _pensé y estrujé mis manos intentando pensar en algo rápido, tenía que actuar antes de que lo mataran

- Debo ir a ver el anuncio de la ejecución- dije un poco alterada

- No tienes que ir, deberías quedarte a descansar, no te dirán mas nada que no sepas ya.

- Iré de todos modos.

Mas tarde me encontraba en la plaza, Edward se tuvo que ir, pues tenía el "privilegio" de presentar al gran Arlequin para su ejecución.

Lo presentaron en el balcón de una de las casas que rodeaban la plaza con un saco que tapaba su cabeza, todo el mundo enloqueció mientras gritaban:

- ¡Hereje! ¡avaricioso hijo del demonio!

Me sentí un poco herida sabiendo que lo insultos iban hacia mi, pero me percaté enseguida de que algo no encajaba... ¿cómo podía Edward pensar que este era el gran Arlequín? me había visto con sus propios ojos y yo no era ni tan alta ni tan corpulenta como el hombre que sostenían los guardias imperiales... Algo andaba mal, él no es un estúpido.

Después del anuncio todos en la plaza se dispersaron y me mezclé entre la multitud hasta llegar a esconderme en las sombras. Vi que se llevaban al prisionero al palacio, donde seguramente lo meterían en una de esas cárceles subterráneas. No me quedé por mucho rato mas para espiarles.

**EPOV**

****Después de pasar algunas horas hablando con el rey, regresé inmediatamente a mi casa con el corazón en la palma de mi mano, esperando ver a Bella, por suerte estaba allí, lo que me hizo sentir muy aliviado, deseaba mas que nada su seguridad y ahora el asunto del maldito Arlequín sería solucionado, así que se cumpliría mi pequeña venganza.

Le conté a Bella sobre la ejecución del supuesto Arlequín Oscuro que habíamos inculpado, a pesar de que no deseaba mentirle a ella, no sería prudente que la verdad saliera de las paredes del palacio. Parecía mas alterada de lo que esperaba, pensé que tal vez se sentiría aliviada de que su atacante fuera finalmente ejecutado, incluso cuestionó que fuera el verdadero Arlequín el que habíamos atrapado.

Por supuesto que no lo era... pero debíamos continuar con el acto. Debíamos hacer creer al Arlequín que no lo seguíamos buscando, la forma mas sencilla era "ejecutar" a un supuesto Arlequín para que el bastardo se sintiera libre de tomarse su tiempo sin ninguna sospecha y atacar nuevamente el palacio, en el que yo personalmente le estaría esperando y no lo dejaría escapar nuevamente.

Por supuesto, le pedí al rey que me dejara a mí la parte de la ejecución, era especialmente fácil fingir un ahorcamiento, con solo poner una pequeña cuerda en la cintura del juzgado que soportara su peso para que su cuello no tuviese que afectarse, aunque el rey intentó convencerme de que no me tomara las molestias, un vagabundo menos era una "bendición" para su tierra _Estúpido rey... _al menos estaba de acuerdo en participar en mis planes.

Encontrar al vagabundo fue otra parte del plan, le ofrecimos una recompensa por fingir que era el acusado y este accedió, aunque tuve que demostrarle que el ahorcamiento no sería real para tranquilizarlo.

Lo anunciamos en la plaza principal, en la terraza donde se presentaban a todos los acusados, en el piso de arriba de donde se realizaban los juicios, los pueblerinos estaban bastante convencidos, lo que bastaría.

Me apresuré a encontrar a Bella en la plaza, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte, caminé unos minutos mas por sus alrededores hasta que no quedó nadie mas, estaba ya bastante oscuro, así que todos se debían haber regresado a sus hogares. Entré en pánico, ¿dónde se podía haber metido esta vez?

- ¡Bella!- grité y su vocesita me respondió desde la calle a mis espaldas

- ¿Nos vamos a casa?- dijo. Tuve el deseo irracional de rodearla con mis brazos, pero me controlé, seguramente sólo la asustaría.

- Si, por favor no te vuelvas a desaparecer así- le pedí

- Puedo cuidarme sola- dijo desafiante

- Estas herida y cansada, en estos momentos no deberías de hacerte la independiente.

Hizo un puchero y se puso roja mientras evitaba mi mirada _¿cómo rayos logra ser tan encantadora? _me pregunté. Empezó a caminar testaruda frente a mi hasta llegar a mi casa, le abrí la puerta de madera y entró un poco tímida.

- Puedes usar la cama, yo dormiré en la casa de Carlisle, pero primero... déjame ver qué tal va la herida.

- Estoy bien- insistió

- Por favor Bella...

Suspiró resignada y nerviosamente se envolvió en una de mis sábanas, se desabrochó el vestido y lo bajó hasta la altura de la herida con cautela.

Podía ver la piel de su espalda y la tenación de pasar mis dedos casi me volvía loco. _Concéntrate Edward, es sólo un paciente..._

__La herida estaba un poco hinchada, pero mejoraría pronto, sentí ira contra el Arlequín por dañar la piel de Bella de esa manera, _Lo pagará ese maldito... _busqué unas vendas limpias y un poco de unguento que mi padre me preparaba para mis cortes habituales, y lo puse con cuidado su herida.

Se sobresaltó con mi toque y se enrolló mas fuerte en las sábanas, al terminar coloqué las vendas nuevas en su lugar.

Me quedé hipnotizado por su piel y sin poder evitarlo, con suavidad las puntas de mis dedos acariciaron la su espalda, se sentía increíble, tan cálida, tan suave, vi que empezaba a respirar mas rápido y retiré mi mano rápidamente_ Concéntrate._

_-_ Lo... Lo siento... eh, si quieres puedes cambiarte con mi ropa, tu vestido esta bastante sucio

Asintió y se acomodó el vestido rápidamente.

Tomé una de mis camisas y pantalones de la gaveta y se los dí, me retiré de la habitación para darle tiempo de que se cambiara y me dirigí a la cocina para sacar algo de comer, seguramente estaría hambrienta. Puse un pedazo de pan en la mesa con algo de queso que tenía en la alacena, no tenía mucha variedad de comida, pero si tenía suficiente.

Bella salió del cuarto usando mis ropas que le quedaban gigantescas, un poco sonrojada miró a la mesa con sorpresa. Como si me estuviera hablandome, su estómago rugió y ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas, castigando su labio inferior con sus dientes _Soy un estúpido... ¡por supuesto que tenía hambre!. _

- Come todo lo que quieras, yo voy a ayudar un poco a Carlisle con la clínica.

- Gr... gracias Edward- dijo tímida

-No hay problema- dije con una sonrisa y me fuí


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

****Ayudé a mi padre durante algunas horas y me retiré a su casa, el se quedaría toda la noche en la clínica, habían algunos pacientes graves que requerían de su constante atención.

Me acosté sobre las sábanas sin quitarme ni siquiera las botas y me sumí en un sueño profundo. Bella estaba en él y me miraba con una seriedad mortal, odiaba verla así, quería que me sonriera, pero no lo hizo, sólo me miró intensamente como si estuviese intentando darme una información vital que no podía salir de sus labios

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunté, y la oscuridad comenzó a engullirla mientras ella me miraba con pánico intentando alcanzarme con sus manos, luché desesperadamente por traerla de vuelta, pero todos mis intentos fueron inútiles...

El Arelquín Oscuro estaba detrás de ella, con su mascara blanca y su sonrisa eterna, que ahora parecía mas macabra y mas oscura, las sombras terminaron de engullirse a Bella dentro del Arlequín, quien rió sombríamente y desapareció.

Me desperté sobresaltado, con la frente perlada en sudor, todavía no salía el sol, pero no podía volver a dormir. Salí a las calles y caminé sin rumbo hasta llegar a mi casa, donde me quedé parado un rato eterno pensativo _Tal vez debería entrar, sólo para ver si está bien..._

__Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente con la llave extra que me había llevado, fui a mi habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta y allí estaba ella, dormida sin hacer un solo movimiento. Su rostro se veía tan relajado que parecía una niña pequeña, me senté al lado de su cama y la observé hechizado

_No la conozco mas de un día, pero siento que la he tenido a mi lado toda mi vida..._

__Me dejé envolver por ese sentimiento cálido que tenía cuando estaba a su lado y me sobresalté cuando empezó a moverse en las sábanas... seguía dormida, era un sueño... y al parecer uno malo.

Frunció el seño y se mordió el labio ¿qué estaría soñando? era intrigante, podía mirarla cambiar de expresiones por siempre... pero no podía dejar que me viera sentado viéndole la cara como un idiota.. definitivamente no...

Me levanté y empecé a caminar por la puerta cuando escuché un susurro

- Edward

Mi corazón se aceleró, seguramente me había visto... pero seguía dormida..._ ¿Soñará conmigo? _Vi como sonreía ante mi nombre y me sentí estúpidamente feliz, ella también pensaba en mi, aunque fuese un poco... Salí a regañadientes por la puerta y me dirigí al palacio, dudaba poder dormir mas de las pocas horas que había dormido ya. Al llegar a las puertas, los guardias me abrieron diligentemente.

El día anterior habían trasladado todos los tesoros a una cámara subterránea del palacio de los juicios ubicada en la plaza, donde yo estaría protegiéndola por supuesto, moviéndose por pasajes subterráneos que sólo conocía el rey y algunos soldados de importante rango, era menos pomposa (para desgracia del rey), pero mas segura, y si al Arlequín se le ocurría invadir durante la ejecución, no encontraría nada mas que una habitación vacía.

Me quedé algunos momentos supervisando y todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ni un cabo suelto, las habitaciones subterráneas tenían guardias en cada esquina, y la habitación con los tesoros estaba cerrada con una llave que poseía uno de los guardias élite que se encontraría al lado del rey durante la ejecución.

Kyle era el guardia de la llave que le dio el rey Richard, me aseguré de que aún la cargara alrededor de su cuello y le di instrucciones de que no dejara que nadie se acercara a él (eran precauciones excesivas, pero nada era de más cuando se trataba del Arlequín oscuro).

Al amanecer un niño empezó a curiosear por los alrededores y a hablar con los guardias de la plaza, al parecer estaba muy emocionado con la ejecución porque no había visto nunca una, su mamá no le dejaba. _Los niños de ahora disfrutan con las ejecuciones... valla... hasta dónde llegaremos _pensé suspirando pesadamente.

Kyle estaba particularmente irritado, no había dormido bien y no aguantaba a aquel irritante niño que sólo correteaba por todos lados tropezándose con el en una ocasión

- ¿No podemos amarrarlo a un poste?- le escuché decir a Kyle irritado

Empezaron a llegar los pueblerinos cuando ya era casi hora de la ejecución y el rey se presentó en su carroza real, parándose en el balcón junto al cura, para anunciar la ejecución. El condenado caminó temblorosamente hacia la horca (lo estaba haciendo muy realista, tal vez realmente sentía un poco de miedo al pensar en la ejecución, incluso si era falsa).

Me encargué personalmente de atar la horca a su cuello y la cuerda de su cintura a la horca (para que soportara su peso) y le susurré

- Todo va a estar bien, estas haciendo una actuación espléndida- asintió muy ligeramente aún temblando, mientras el cura decía los últimos rezos.

Jalé la palanca y lo único que escuché fue al "condenado" cayendo al suelo como si ninguna cuerda lo estuviese sosteniendo. Me percaté de que realmente, ninguna cuerda lo sostenía, porque había sido cortada. Los pueblerinos soltaron una exclamación en coro y yo mismo me quedé con la boca abierta, cuando vi a una figura oscura parada sobre el palacio de las ejecuciones.

Era el Arlequín Oscuro, ¡Burlándose de mi! hizo una reverencia teatral ante la audiencia, y saltó del tejado del edificio sosteniéndose del alfeizar de una ventana de la casa adyacente a este y aterrizando con gracia mientras huía.

Me apresuré a perseguirlo, casi perdiéndolo, pero mi velocidad era mayor que la del Arlequín, quien corría un poco maltrecho seguramente por la herida que le había ocasionado anteriormente.

Estaba armado sólamente por un par de dagas en mi cinturón, Lancé una en su dirección pero la esquivó girando en la esquina. De un salto se agarró de la ventana de una casa intentando treparse hasta su techo escapándose de mi, pero lancé la otra daga apuntando hacia su pierna que si acertó e hizo que cayera a mis pies.

Antes de que pudiese moverse lo atrapé en el suelo y puse mi rodilla en su abdomen y mis manos encarcelando las suyas sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Eres tan orgulloso que no dejarías que nadie mas tomara fama por tu nombre Arlequín?- pregunté

Antes no me había percatado de que era en realidad "Tan" pequeño, sus muñecas eran finas, y parecía que lo rompería si ponía mas presión en su abdomen con mi rodilla ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño había podido provocar tantos problemas? De repente se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera podía sentir la respiración agitada de hace algunos segundos, ¿_Se desmayó? _me pregunté y solté uno de sus muñecas para revisar su pulso. Lo último que sentí fue un golpe fuerte en el lateral de mi cuello y luego todo era oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV **

****Edward se fué y yo me quedé pensativa. Cuando sus dedos tocaron mi espalda mi corazón se aceleró, hubiera deseado que nunca los apartars, su toque es tan suave, tan tierno...

Sacudí mi cabeza y nuevamente él entró en mis pensamientos, su camisa olía tan bien, cerré mis ojos e inspiré profundamente, para captar todo lo que pudiera de su olor. Me detuve en seco_ !Tienes cosas que hacer Bella!. _

Salí por una ventana de la casa, me sumí en la oscuridad y me encaminé hacia el palacio.

Como sospeché había un movimiento raro allí adentro, estaban planeando algo y necesitaba saber qué. Salté un muro de los jardines y me escondí en las sombras maldiciendo mi herida, que lo hacía todo mas difícil, escuché la conversación de algunos guardias... estaban intrigados por lo que los otros estuviesen haciendo allí adentro, al parecer no obtendría mucha información aquí, ellos no sabían nada.

Salí trepando el muro y caminé hacia la plaza en las sombras meditando. _Edward no es tan estúpido como para creer que atrapó al verdadero Arlequín y tampoco dejaría el tesoro en el palacio donde puedo obtenerlo fácilmente mientras todos están en la plaza disfrutando de "mi ejecución" no... Edward sabe que no hay muchas posibilidades de que me presente en este estado, pero no sería tan imprudente... de todos modos ¡ejecutar a un inocente! _Me sentí irritada, ¿cómo podía hacer eso? ¿era acaso tan descorazonado? no podía creerlo de él... simplemente no podía.

En la plaza habían guardias rondando por el palacio de ejecuciones ¡_Por supuesto! en ningún lugar el tesoro estaría mas seguro... ¿cómo moverían el tesoro sin que yo me diera cuenta? ¿un pasaje secreto?._

Cada vez esto se estaba poniendo mas interesante... pero me sentía ya extremadamente cansada, así que decidí regresar a la casa de Edward para reponer energías y hacer un plan mas elaborado.

Entré nuevamente por la ventana y me quede dormida apenas me acosté, tener una cama era muy placentero...

En mis sueños estaba otra vez en mi hogar, conmigo estaban Alice y Jacob, les sonreí pero ellos me miraron con terror. Estaba escondida bajo la apariencia del Arlequín Oscuro, intenté decirles que no les haría daño, pero huyeron de mí. De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, volteé para ver a Edward sonriéndome con confianza.

- Todo estará bien- me aseguraba- yo confío en ti

- Edward- dije con una sonrisa mientras asentía, su presencia me tranquilizaba.

Desperté con una sensación cálida, que desapareció al darme cuenta de lo absurdo que era este sueño. Edward nunca confiaría en mi si supiera quién soy, el era quien me cazaba sin descanso. Suspiré dolida por la realidad y me percaté de que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Me apresuré a salir nuevamente por la ventana, nadie debería verme salir, tendría que mantener bajas las sospechas, y me fijé en unas ropas que se secaban a unas casas mas allá. Habían unas que le quedarían a un niño de 12 años, o a mí para los efectos... La tomé prometiéndome devolverla mas tarde, y tomé un gorro marrón con visera que me tapaba el cabello y la mitad de mi cara. Me cambié en mi escondite y me puse la camisa que alguna vez podía haber sido blanca y unos pantalones raídos de tirantes que me llegaban hasta la rodilla. me quedé descalza porque así complementaba mejor mi apariencia, parecía un niño cualquiera, me ensucié un poco la cara y las piernas y un poco la ropa y me encaminé hacia la plaza.

Allí estaban algunos guardias, incluyendo a Edward que hablaba con uno muy musculoso que sostenía protectivamente un collar de su cuello que me llamó bastante la atención. Empecé a rondar por los alrdedores hablando con los guardias con emoción fingida sobre la ejecución, ellos parecían muy irritados con mi presencia. Evité acercarme a Edward, y revoloteé como un niño emocionado por todos lados hasta que pretendí tropecarme con el guardia fortachón y en un movimiento le arrebaté sin que se diera cuenta el collar que traía. Parecía que me quería sacar a patadas, así que me disculpé y me alejé sitiéndome satisfecha... tenía una llave... y parecía de algo importante...

Analicé la situación mirando por todas las entradas posibles que tenía, en el primer piso, las ventanas estaban cerradas y dentro habían habitaciones con guardias alertas _Es que nunca me la ponen fácil _me dije con una sonrisa, en verdad amaba los retos. Me alejé de la plaza corrí por los callejones hacia mi escondite y saqué mi traje de arlequín, lo metí en un saco de cuero a la que le metí oto saco _Lo necesitaré mas tarde _me dije y me devolví a la plaza

Empezaba a hacerse la hora de la ejecución y los pueblerinos se reunían alrededor del palacio. Me lamenté por no haber comido nada, mi estómago estaba dándome quejas... Vi a Edward ocupado fuera del palacio y sentí la adrenalina hirviendo en mi cuerpo. me escondí detrás del palacio de juicios y tiré una piedra hacia una ventana de la parte de atrás, los tres guardias de la pequeña habitación se alborotaron y abrieron la ventana saliendo por ella en mi encuentro.

- ¡Eh! niño- me gritó uno de ellos amenazándome con su espada- mas te vale que te quedes ahí ¡no te irás sin castigo!

Reí irritándolos aún más haciendo que vinieran hacia mí, _ahora es el momento... _Como si fuera un baile, me situé en el lado de cada guardia mientras daba pequeños golpes en sus carótidas, se desmallaron al instante, y los arrastré para esconderlos detrás de algunos costales y me puse la ropa y el casco del mas pequeño, me introduje en la ventana que abrieron para mi, para encontrarme en una sala de conferencias, con un escritorio de madera y algunos libros en una de las estanterías. salí de la habitación hacia la sala principal, e intenté mantener un bajo perfil para que no notasen mucho mi presencia.

Apreté la llave en mi mano y seguí a algunos guardias que iban en grupo hacia otra habitación de la derecha, al entrar, los seguí tras unas rejas que llevaban hacia una sala subterránea, un grandulón nos esperaba en la entrada a una cueva de piedra, nos miró a todos y se fijó en mi _Demonios..._

_-_No te he visto por aquí antes- me dijo con sospecha- no recuerdo un guardia de tu tamaño...

Intentó quitarme mi casco para ver mejor mi cara y lo detuve con un golpe en su hombro, pasó su mirada con sorpresa desde su brazo inmóvil hasta mí y arremetió con su otro brazo que también paralicé, inmediatamente apunté a su cuello y cayó desmayado. Los otros guardias tomaron una posición ofensiva, pero no me fue muy difícil dejarlos inconscientes a todos, corrí por la cueva de piedra en la que cada esquina tenía que noquear a un par de guardias armados... mis brazos estaban ya cansados cuando noqueé otros mas y encontré en su camino una puerta de hierro. Tomé la llave y la introduje en su cerradura. Hizo un glorioso "Click" y al abrir el brillo del oro y la plata me recibió con el canto de la victoria...

Tomé las monedas de oro en el saco vacío que traía, dejando un buen pellizco en las riquezas reales _Sobrevivirá_, pensé riéndome para mis adentros. Monté el saco en mi espalda, lo que no fue muy placentero porque mi herida gritaba quejándose del peso, y salí esquivando a los inconscientes guardias, en la sala principal no había nadie, seguramente estarían afuera presenciando la ejecución, podía escuchar al cura diciendo su discurso, y me apresuré a la ventana por la que había entrado... _No me queda tiempo para dejar las monedas en un lugar seguro... _pensé frustrada, pero la suerte me sonreía ,pues ví a un anciano que paseaba una carreta jalada por un burro. Saqué algunas monedas y me apresuré a alcanzarlo.

- ¡Señor!- grité

- ¡No iré a su estúpida ejecución!- me dijo iracundo.

- No tiene que hacerlo, necesito que envíe algo al doctor Cullen, tome - dije poniéndole las monedas en la mano mientras me miraba con sorpresa- Valla hasta la clínica y entréguele esto, dígale que... lo use con cautela.

El anciano asintió sin decir mas y me ayudó a poner el pesado saco en la carreta, odiaba tener que confiarle algo tan importante a alguien mas, pero esperaba que la recompensa lo mantuviera motivado a hacer lo que yo le pedía, me puse mi traje de Arlequínen un callejón (amo la teatralidad) y tomé un cuchillo que le había quitado a uno de los guardias que noqueé. Trepé por la parte trasera del palacio del juicio y justo antes de que Edward bajara la palanca corté la cuerda de la horca lanzando una daga en su dirección.

Sentí todas las miradas en mi y me apresuré a huír. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, con la herida de mi costado palpitando de dolor. Oí con terror pasos detrás de mí, y reconocí a la única persona tan rápida como para alcanzarme... Edward. Tal vez si me subía aun tejado... trepé por una ventana, pero sentí un dolor agudo en mi pierna que me tiró de nuevo al suelo, una rodilla se hincó dolorosamente en mi abdómen y evité el impulso de retorcerme del dolor...

Corté mi respiración y me quedé muy quieta, Edward se tragó mi trampa y sólo bastó un segundo que soltara una de mis muñecas para que lo dejara inconsciente a él también.

Me incorporé con dificultad, sintiendo como la oscuridad quería apoderarse de mi visión, no la dejé y luché contra el dolor de mi pierna, que tenía una daga indrustrada, pero no estaba de ánimo para sacarla en esos momentos. Me quité mi traje y lo metí en el saco que aún guardaba, bajo este todavía tenía las ropas del guardia...

Estaba sola, herida, sin ningún lugar a donde ir... Si acudía a Carlisle, Edward sabría y sería lo suficientemente inteligente para conectar los puntos... me descubriría. Él seguía a mi lado desmayado, estaría en ese estado por un rato.

Luché por levantarme y apreté los dientes para no gritar. Mi sangre tibia corría por mi pierna y mi costado y comencé a escuchar los pueblerinos regresando a sus casas hablando airadamente, emocionados por los sucesos. Me introduje en los oscuros callejones, pensando en una manera de salir de esto. Me arrastré en las sombras hasta llegar a la clínica donde Carlisle, en la entrada, hablaba con el Carretero, quien le entregaba el pesado saco y se retiró.

El doctor Cullen se veía muy confundido, y yo me sentí aliviada por que llegara el saco a su destino, con la satisfacción de la misión cumplida, al fin le di tregua a mi cuerpo cayendo en un profundo estado de sueño que podía no terminar jamás


	9. Chapter 9

**CarlislePOV**

No tenía ni ánimos ni tiempo para acudir a la ejecución, ver personas morir no era lo que mas me gustaba. Todo estaba muy vacío y yo me encontraba extremadamente cansado.

Después del medio día todos regresaron a sus casas con un tono de emoción que no reconocía, me sentí extrañado, pero no tuve tiempo para pensarlo cuando escuché que alguien llamaba, abrí y encontré a Phillip en la entrada.

- Doctor- me saludó- un guardia le envía esto- dijo entregándome un muy pesado saco de cuero Era tan largo como mi espalda y debaba llevar plomo adentro ¿quién me enviaría algo así?

- te dijo la razón por la que te dió esto... mas bien ¿sabes quien fué?

- No señor... era un guardia pequeño, incluso tenía la voz un poco fina, no lo se...lo único que me dijo fué algo así como... úsalo con cautela- se retiró y me dejó con mi incertidumbre, arrastré el saco y cuando lo abrí, pensé que me desmayaría de la impresión.

Nunca había visto tantas monedas juntas en mi vida ¡era increíble! quién sería capaz de confiarme algo tan valioso ¿esperaba que lo usara? ¿que lo repartiera? y mas importante ¿quién me daría una cantidad tan grande de oro?

Me quedé frío con la respuesta... el único capaz de conseguirlo... Arlequín Oscuro... ¿regresaría a matarme para llevarse su tesoro? ¿por qué me lo daría en primer lugar.

Sentí pasos en la puerta y cerré el saco inmediatamente. Era mi hijo, que miraba hacia todas partes frenético.

- ¡Edward! ¿que sucedió?- pregunté

- El Arlequín real, apareció en la ejecución del supuesto ladrón y cortó la cuerda de su horca- dijo sin aliento- lo perseguí y logré enterrar una daga en su pierna, me descuidé sólo un momento y me dejó inconsciente, ¿no ha venido ningún paciente nuevo?- preguntó

-No Edward- dije sin saber qué decirle- El Arlequín... ¿logró robarle al rey?, pudo haber aprovechado la situación para...

- Es imposible- respondió cortante- ¡Demonios!- grito de frustración- ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota?

Alguien pasó por las calles proclamando a toda voz

- ¡El Arlequín Oscuro está libre!, ¡le ha robado al rey!- decía una y otra vez mientras la excitación de los pobladores se hacía sofocante.

Palidecí y Edward se quedó inmóvil, incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?- dijo en un susurro apenas audible- debe ser una broma...

- No lo creo hijo- dije y me miró con sus ojos cuestionándome- Ven conmigo, hay algo que debes ver.

Nos dirigimos a una sala de operaciones vacía, le conté sobre el carretero y cómo había llegado justo antes de que terminara la ejecución, le dije sobre la descripción del guardia que le había entregado el saco, cuando le mostré el contenido me miró con una colección de sentimientos que cambiaban entre confusión, ira, culpa, confusión otra vez...

- ¿Por qué te lo daría a ti?

- Me dijo que lo usara con cautela- le dije y me volvió a mirar con intensidad.

- ¿Te lo está dando así sin mas?- me dijo- ¿acaso quiere que lo uses?

- Puede que no sea tan despiadado como pienses hijo

- ¡Hirió a Bella!- me dijo fúrico y su cara palideció repentinamente- ¡Bella!

Corrió apresurado fuera de la sala de operaciones hacia la puerta de salida, salí después de el para conseguir mas información de lo ocurrido, todo lo que me decían era cómo había aparecido en el tejado, cortando la cuerda del acusado y cómo había salido volando del edificio, nada nuevo en verdad.

Pero por el rabillo del ojo vi algo que me llamó la atención, me volteé para encontrarme con una mano pálida que se dejaba entrever en la salida de un callejón, me acerqué y me quedé inmóvil por la sorpresa. Bella, mi ayudante mas dispuesta y alegre, tirada en el piso, con una palidez mortal, cubierta de sangre.

Revisé su pulso, estaba débil pero al menos estaba... La llevé en mis brazos hasta la sala de operaciones, y me apresuré a limpiar la herida de su costado que sangraba nuevamente y una nueva en su pierna, que aún tenía una daga incrustada. Entonces las piezas cayeron en su lugar.

Las ropas que a pesar de lo sangrientas que estaban, podía reconocerlas, pertenecían a un guardia real, la daga en su pierna, su llegada al pueblo hace varias semanas, su herida en el costado. Todo concordaba, todo menos ella _¿cómo puede de cualquier manera estar relacionada con los robos? dentro de ella no cabe ni un gramo de maldad. Pero estos robos no fueron por maldad... sino por nosotros, por todos._

La miré con dolor, no estaba seguro de si resistiría por la pérdida de sangre, Edward seguramente estaría destrozado si supiera... el destino seguro es cruel.

Cuando terminé, cambié sus ropas por algo limpio, siempre llevaba una muda de ropa conmigo en la clínica.

Me senté a su lado y sostuve su frágil mano mientras rogaba a Dios que la curara, escuché la puerta principal y me apresuré a salir de la sala de operaciones, para encontrarme con un Edward aterrado.

- ¡Bella no está en ningún lado!- gritó

- Está conmigo Edward- se relajó inmediatamente y sonrió de alivio. Pero mi cara lo preocupó de nuevo.

- ¿qu... qué le pasó?- me dijo adivinando mi mirada

**¡Qué emoción! puse por fin el punto de vista de Carlisle, please dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber si les gusta!, gracias a todos los que me han comentado n.n si no fuera por ustedes yo no me hubiese motivado a escribir **


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Ailn es muy cierto lo que dices, robar (sin importar los motivos) no es bueno, lo hice así para que hubiese una confrontación Bella- Edward n.n **

**EPOV**

- Está conmigo Edward- dijo Carlisle y dejé escapar una a sonrisa del alivio, que no duró mucho al ver su cara de angustia

- ¿qu... qué le pasó?- dije esperando que no fuera ella _por favor ella no, ella no_

_- _Edward tienes que escucharme primero- dijo mientras levantaba sus manos, intentando apaciguarme

- ¡Eso puede esperar! DIME DONDE ESTÁ ELLA- Carlilse volteó hacia la sala de operaciones y sin pensarlo corrí hasta allá lanzando la puerta.

Bella estaba recostada en su camilla, su palidez mortecina me partió el corazón, creí que estaba muerta y me apresuré a su lado, escuché con una dolorosa alegría cómo respiraba débilmente, tomé su mano pálida y fría y me derrumbé.

_¡Ese bastardo! ¿por qué a Bella? ¿por qué a mi Bella?_

__Carlisle entró tímidamente a la habitación y lo miré

- ¿Estará bien?- susurré con la voz partida

- No lo sé- Mi corazón fue atravezado por mil dagas ante su respuesta.

- El lo hizo- dije furibundo.

- No Edward- dijo con un suspiro

- ¿Entonces quién?

Carlisle dirijió su mirada a una mesita que estaba al lado de la camilla, yo la seguí y allí estaba una daga ensangrentada, mi daga...

Caí de rodillas y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas ¿cómo es que no lo ví? la herida en su costado, también había sido yo...

- El oro es para ayudarnos- dijo Carlisle confirmando mis pensamientos.

Ella todo el tiempo había hecho lo mismo, no se enriquecía con el oro sino que lo daba y se quedaba con el peso del odio de quienes no tenían ni idea. Cada vez la amaba mas a ella... si, la amaba, y me odiaba mas a mi mismo. Si ella moría, yo moriría con ella. Tomé esa determinación silenciosa, mientras Carlisle, muy lejos de mi conciencia llamaba mi nombre.

**BPOV**

****Nadé en la oscuridad por un tiempo, ya no sentía dolor, estaba todo muy tranquilo... Entonces una manita tocó mi cara

- ¡Alice!- dije contenta al abrir mis ojos viéndola parada junto a mi

- Bella, te estaré esperando- dijo ella y se desvaneció lentamente

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice!- llamé, pero no volvió- ¿dónde estoy?

Recordé que me había quedado en el callejón, no sabía si despertaría... ¿Había muerto?... ¡no! no podía habían cosas que tenía que hacer aún.

Mi pierna empezó a doler, y me aferré a ese sentimiento _vamos vamos... debo regresar ahora _luego mi costado, el dolor se hizo cada vez mas fuerte hasta hacerse insoportable y me sentí sacada de la cálida oscuridad.

Mis ojos se abrieron y todo lo que pude ver era luz, insoportable luz, los cerré y volví a intentarlo, empezó a aclararse todo. el techo de madera... las paredes blancas

- ¡Bella!- decía una voz conocida que me hacía sentir mas cálida- ¿estás bien? Bella ¡Bella! por favor respóndeme.

- hm...- fue todo lo que logré articular, me di cuenta de que mi garganta estaba muy seca- a... agua.

En seguida sentí una mano suave que con cuidado levantaba mi cabeza, mis labios se toparon con una taza, y el agua corrió lentamente hacia mí. Levanté mis manos y sostuve el vaso yo misma, me lo terminé de un solo trago. Me quitó el vaso y me lo devolvió lleno otra vez, bebí mas lento y me recostó otra vez con cuidado cuando le devolví la taza casi vacía.

Hubo silencio por un buen rato mientras me concentraba con los ojos cerrados en todas mis extremidades, mi pierna derecha aún dolía y mi costado también, pero no era algo nuevo para mi. Me lastimaba con frecuencia en mis entrenamientos.

Pero me dí cuenta de algo, la voz pertenecía a Edward, si él sabía... ¡_Me matara!. _Abrí los ojos de golpe y me lancé hacia un lado, caí de la cama y me arrastré desesperada mientras oía la voz frenética de Edward.

- ¡Bella! ten cuidado- me tomó por debajo de los brazos mientras forcejaba patéticamente y vi en su rostro que estaba profundamente dolido- Bella no te haré daño, no me temas, ¿podrás perdonarme?

Lo miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par _¿perdonarlo? yo soy la que busca su perdón y absolución... por así decirlo. _Me sentó de nuevo en la camilla y miré su expresión torturada.

- Bella, lo siento tanto- sollozó- te he lastimado, ¡soy un mounstro imperdonable!, si me quieres muerto no te fallaré.

- ¡¿QUE?!- Lo miré incrédula y el saltó- Edward qué te pasa

- Yo soy el culpable de que estés aquí- dijo quejumbroso- ¿No lo entiendes?

- Bueno, si lo entiendo, pero lo que no veo es por qué estás comportándote así. Esto bien, ¡mírame!- dije levantando mis brazos moviéndolos.

No lo podía culpar, nunca tuve ningún rencor contra él, sólo hacía lo que tenía podía hacer para ayudar y aún así, era sólo una vulgar ladrona el no era el villano en la situación, sólo un chico que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse conmigo. Pero no importaba lo que le dijera, él siempre tenía esa cara de dolor.

- Ay ¡Por favor! me están dando ganas de golpearte... en serio

- ¡Hazlo!- dijo intensamente.

- ¡Aghhhh!- grité frustrada y me miró alarmado- ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?

La puerta se abrió de repente y Carlisle apareció detrás de ella.

- ¡Bella! - me dijo alegre.

- Doctor Cullen- respondí- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Mucho mejor gracias a ti, con el dinero que trajiste he podido comprar medicinas y comida, lo he estado usando con cuidado, como me pediste.

- Gracias- dije aliviada.

- Gracias a ti, hijo, creo que ya puedes levantarte de allí, Bella ya está mejor, ve a descansar y a comer algo.

- No es necesario, me quedaré.

-No has comido en días- se preocupó Carlisle.

_¡Ya es suficiente!_

_- _Edward, escúchame-le dije y volteó inmediatamente a verme- tu no tienes la culpa de nada, yo fui quien mintió, no te tortures, la única culpable soy yo - le dí una sonrisa y su expresión empeoró.

_¿Y ahora qué hice mal?_ Pensé frustrada.

- Jamás te culpes por esto- dijo con urgencia

- ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos pasar? ya sabes... yo no me culpo, tu no te culpas, y seguimos adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Casi moriste!- dijo angustiado

- No es la primera vez...

Me arrepentí al instante Edward palideció y pensé que se desmayaría hasta que su expresión cambió a pura determinación

- No dejaré que corras peligro nunca mas- dijo con intensidad- te protegeré con mi vida- prometió

Me sonrojé y me mordí el labio.

- Ya déjalo - dije escondiendo mi cara detrás de una cortina de cabello.

Pero sin importar lo que le dijera, la mirada de determinación no se iría...


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

**Gracias isa-21, flororstar, aldi.f.22 y Ailn! Sus comentarios hacen que quiera escribir 10 capítulos diarios sólo para ustedes jejejeje gracias por ser fieles a mi historia y por dejarme sus comentarios. Besos!**

**Bella es un poco cerrada con las emociones románticas. Ella no tiene ni idea de que existen en su cabecita jajajajaja! Edward fue mas rápido en enterarse XD**

Les conté a Edward y a Carlisle sobre mi lugar de origen, sobre Jasper y nuestrps planes. Carlisle me convenció de que me quedara hasta que estuviese totalmente curada, pero Edward se quedó callado y no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando terminé mi historia.

Descubrí que llevaba tres días durmiendo y Edward no se había levantado de mi lado por todo ese tiempo, no era justo que se martirizara por mi, realmente no valía la pena...

Carlisle me trajo comida y la engullí con ganas, estaba hambrienta como un oso, Edward no paraba de mirarme con preocupación todo el rato, cuando terminé me preguntó tres veces si quería comer mas, y otras cinco si me dolía algo, parecía que tenía ganas de decirme algo mas, pero siempre se reprimía.

- Edward, se que quieres decirme algo, puedes hacerlo- lo animé

Penso un rato y luego dijo:

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- preguntó dejándome sorprendida, eso era muy aleatorio.

- hm... Verde- _Justo como sus ojos... ahhh ¡Bella! _me grité internamente

_- _¿tu comida preferida?

- Las manzanas...

Pasó horas haciéndome preguntas, nunca se aburría, sino que mas bien parecía cada vez mas interesado, era muy extraño, pero realmente era muy fácil hablar con Edward. Mientras mas lo miraba, notaba mas cosas interesantes... La forma en que sus ojos brillaban, cómo de vez en cuando soltaba una sonrisa torcida, la manera en que pasaba sus dedos por su desordenado cabello cobrizo, sin darme cuenta, me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo Bella?- me dijo y di un respingo regresando a la realidad

- ¡No! lo siento... yo... no importa- me sonrojé y me mordí el labio sintiéndome estúpida.

- Ya es tarde, deberías descansar- Me dijo

- Tu deberías descansar mas que yo- le respondí y él negó con la cabeza.

- Voy a dejar que duermas Bella.

- Está bien- dije y lo ví como se marchaba.

No identificaba la emoción que sentí cuando lo ví irse, no quería que se fuera... no supe la razón. Después de unos minutos caí en el sueño, me desperté un par de veces, y siempre lo encontraba sentado a mi lado durmiendo... realmente no se había ido, sonreí ante la idea, pero me sentí dolida de que sólo se preocupara por mi porque sintiera culpa... era muy frustrante.

Al día siguiente desperté en la madrugada y Edward ya no estaba conmigo. Decidí que estaba cansada de acostarme sin hacer nada, y bajé mis pies desnudos al frío piso, sentí un escalofrío subir por mi espina, estaba insoportablemente frío. Tomé las sábanas y las enrollé a mi alrededor. bajé cuidadosamente con mi pierna izquierda y luego posé la derecha en el piso...

Por poco caigo gracias al dolor de mi pierna derecha, pero lo controlé e intenté erguirme nuevamente tomé un paso agarrándome de la camilla, agruantando un gemido de dolor_ Vamos Bella tu eres mas fuerte que esto... _me recordé. Tomé un respiro profundo y comencé a dar un lento paso tras otro.

Mis piernas cada vez estaban menos entumecidas, pero con cada paso, mil agujas se incrustaban en mi pierna _No está tan mal... sólo tengo que controlar mi expresión y todo estará bien... muy bien... _Respiré profundo nuevamente dando lentos pasos pero al menos firmes.

Abrí la puerta y vi la sala principal. Todo había cambiado, habían mas camillas y mas ayudantes, habían materiales nuevos por todas partes, me sentí muy alegre porque todo estaba mejorando... pero también estaba el vacío de la incertidumbre que sentía cada vez que dejaba un reino detrás de mi

_El oro es pasajero, lo único que estoy haciendo es darles un respiro por un tiempo, pero no arreglaré nada al final... _Suspiré pensando en Zolum, mi pueblo natal, ese era el único lugar en el que podía arreglar algo, no me sentía suficientemente fuerte aún, pero no dejaría que pasara mas tiempo en la agonía. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, parada en la puerta enrollada en las sábanas y sentí dos fuertes manos que me levantaban. Salí de mi ensoñamiento sorprendida. Edward me cargaba y me miraba con preocupación.

- ¡Bella! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿hice qué?

- ¡Caminar!- dijo frustrado- estas herida en una pierna y aún así ¡andas caminando por todos lados!

- Estoy cansada de esa cama, ¡Por favor Edward! déjame caminar un poco

- ¡NO!- dijo determinado- te llevaré a donde quieras que te lleve sólo dilo.

Suspiré resignada y lo miré a los ojos... Casi olvido respirar, me sonrojé y aparté la mirada, el me miró intrigado.

- Qu...quiero tomar un baño- dije.

- Pero tus heridas...

- Seré cuidadosa

- Está bien

Realmente añoraba tomar un baño, los únicos que había tomado últimamente eran baños de lluvia, y de esponja que alguna de las enfermeras me dió mientras dormía... aunque fuese con un cubo de agua fría no me importaría...

La clínica tenía un cuarto de baño con un piso de cerámica, era una habitación de paredes blancas. Edward me dejó algunas esponjas unos cubos de agua tibia, una manta para secarme y un sencillo pero hermoso vestido azul con ropa interior y zapatillas azules, me dijo que Carlisle lo había conseguido para mi... me sentí muy apenada y a la vez muy agradecida. Le dije que estaría bien unas cincuenta mil veces mas y me dejó sola para que me bañara.

Tomé un cuenco de madera y lavé primero mi cabello, luego mis brazos, y con las esponjas mi el resto, para no resentir mis heridas. Me coloqué el vestido con la ropa interior (me sentí avergonzada de que Carlisle tuviese que comprar también eso), me puse los zapatos y salí del baño caminando con cuidado, con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Edward estaba esperándome y se quedó inmóvil mirándome por algunos minutos, me sentí avergonzada _Tal vez no debería usar vestidos..._

- Te ves hermosa- dijo cortando mis pensamientos. _O tal vez si debería usarlos _Terminé

_- _Gracias- dije sonrojándome, me tomó otra vez en brazos y protesté- ¡Puedo sola!

- ¡Te vas a hacer daño!

Me sentí muy irritada y mi orgullo pudo mas que mi control. En un parpadeo deshabilité sus brazos y caí en mi pié izquierdo. El me miró incrédulo mientras sus brazos paralizados colgaban a sus lados

- Olvidas quien soy ¿huh?- dije con una risita- no me puedes tratar como un saco...

De repente Edward explotó en una carcajada y yo le hice coro._  
_

**EPOV**

Bella provenía de un reino del que había escuchado bastante, era uno de los mas miserables... dominado por la tiranía. Nos contó que regresaría allí junto a Jasper para que pudiesen derrocar a Rosalie y rescatar a la verdadera reina. Por suerte Carlisle convenció a Bella de que se quedara hasta que se curara por completo, pero yo dentro de mi cabeza ya empezaba a formar un plan, la seguiría hasta Zolum, la pondría a salvo y tomaría su lugar en la guerra, nadie podría convencerme de lo contrario...

Después de que Bella comiera Carlisle nos dejó para seguir con su trabajo, desde que la vi por primera vez quería conocer cada detalle de su vida, hasta el mas insignificante, pero no debía, seguramente le incomodaría. Al parecer ella se dió cuenta de mis intenciones y me animó a hablar _Es muy perceptiva _me dije, y me atreví a soltar la primera pregunta. Ella pareció extrañada pero respondió enseguida. Continué con mis preguntas y ella sonreía de vez en cuando cuando respondía.

No podía parar de verla, su sonrisa derrite mi corazón sus hermosos ojos chocolate roban mi alma, no entendía cómo una criatura tan pequeña podía tener tanto poder sobre mi... tampoco me importaba en lo absoluto. Nos quedamos callados por un momento y ella me miró intensamente.

- ¿Pasa algo Bella?- le dije preocupado

- ¡No! lo siento... yo... no importa- se sonrojó y mordió su labio, se veía tan encantadora... si no me controlaba la tendría entre mis brazos en ese mismo instante. Me concetré y me despedí para que durmiera.

Unos minutos mas tarde, cuando me aseguré de que ya estaba dormida, me senté a su lado donde había estado los pasados días... No entendía por qué en sus sueños decía mi nombre con una sonrisa, yo, el monstruo que la lastimó, me dormí a su lado y me desperté antes del amanecer como siempre.

La dejé para que no se asustara de mi presencia cuando despertara y me dediqué a ayudar a Carlisle.

Mientras le ponía un paño húmedo a un pequeño con fiebre, escuché la puerta de la sala de operaciones, volteé inmediatamente y allí estaba Bella, mirando hacia todas partes pensativa. Me apresuré a su lado y la levanté del piso angustiado por su pierna mientras la reprendía. Ella no pareció muy contenta...

_No importa lo terca que sea, no dejaré que se lastime _me aseguré con determinación, la cargaría todo el día si era necesario. Me pidió que la dejara tomar un baño y accedí. Fuí a buscar las ropas que Carlisle le había comprado (le tendría que agradecer mas tarde) y unos cubos de agua tibia para ella. La dejé sola a regañadientes y esperé fuera por un largo rato.

_¿Y si se cae? ¿si se desmaya? debo entrar.. ¡No Edward! ella quiere intimidad... _Me sonrojé pensando en qué diría ella si la interrumpiera en medio del baño, seguro me dejaría noqueado en el piso.

Después de lo que pareció un milenio, salió del baño caminando muy lento, con un vestido azul sencillo, que resaltaba el color de su piel y cabello, se entallaba perfectamente a su figura y su cabello mojado caía hasta su cintura. Aprecié en silencio su hermosura y me quedé enbelesado.

- Te ves hermosa- fué todo lo que pude articular

- Gracias- dijo tímida

Sacudí mi cabeza y me acordé de su pierna, apenado la volví a levantar.

-¡Puedo sola!

- ¡Te vas a hacer daño!- de dije con ansiedad

Sin darme cuenta mis brazos se entumecieron y ella cayó en su pierna izquierda en el piso, no me percaté del momento en el que me paralizó los brazos... Bella se veía muy irritada, e hizo un encantador puchero.

- Olvidas quien soy ¿huh?- me desafió con una risita- no me puedes tratar como un saco

No pude evitar reírme de la situación, y ella con su encantadora risa de ángel me siguió.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

Me quedé pensativo mientras observaba a Bella ver las gotas de lluvia caer por la ventana de mi casa. Había sido un día lluvioso y ella se sentía frustrada de no poder salir a "explorar por diversión" es como ella le decía. Ya que había estado desde el día que llegó trabajando en sus planes y ayudando a Carlisle, no había tenido ni un solo día de descanso. Caminaba por las tiendas maravillada por los coloridos objetos que vendían, hablaba con los campesinos, que la conocían de la clínica que siempre la invitaban a comer y jugaba con los niños. Yo sólo la observaba embelesado con una sonrisa permanente en mi cara.

Ahora que Carlisle se negó a que trabajara y no tendría nada que hacer, decidió divertirse un poco. Me mortificaba cada vez que caminaba sola, pero cuando intentaba retenerla me advertía con una de esas miradas suyas de "No-te-acerques-o-te-dejaré-sin-brazos"

Su pierna estaba mucho mejor al igual que su ánimo, ella no se despegaba de mí al igual que yo no me despegaba de ella. Era casi natural tenerla a mi lado, sentí que toda mi vida estaba buscando una parte de mi hasta que la encontré, y se volvió mi universo. Todos los días le hacía preguntas sobre su vida y ella me contestaba sonriente, después de un tiempo comenzó a preguntar ella también... pero a diferencia de cualquier otra persona, no tenía que esconder nada, no lo sentía necesario... es tan... fácil estar con ella... Le hablé sobre Carlisle, sobre mis intentos fallidos de volverme doctor como él. Sobre mi adopción cuando era apenas un bebé

El me dijo haberme encontrado en un callejón por el que iba pasando. Es era un hombre viudo que había perdido a su esposa siendo ella muy jóven. Yo lloraba a todo pulmón y el me llevó consigo. Buscó por semanas a mis padres, pero nadie nunca vino a reclamarme, supongo que era un niño abandonado, pero Carlisle había empezado a apegarse a mí, así que se hizo cargo.

Ahora Bella estaba sentada en una de mis sillas al lado de la ventana. Empezaba a odiar su cama en la clínica, así que decidió volver a mi casa. Yo por mi parte me había tomado un descanso de las cacerías, de todos modos esperaba quedarme con ella a donde fuese para protegerla, ese sería mi trabajo de tiempo completo. Ella volteó sus ojos color chocolate haca mí y me miró a travéz de sus pestañas con las mejillas sonrosadas ¡_Si pudiera abrazarla justo ahora! _

_- ¿_Edward?-dijo tímida

- Si- respondí inmediatamente

- ¿Eres... mi amigo?

- ¡Por supuesto!- dije sorprendido por la pregunta- ¿por qué lo dices?

- ¿Estas conmigo nada mas porque te sientes culpable?- me preguntó triste

_Por supuesto que no, era mucho mas que eso... _pero no era algo que le pudiera decir...

- No. Tu eres una persona increíble y disfruto pasar el tiempo conntigo jamás vuelvas a pensar que...

- ¡¿En serio?!- me cortó emocionada y yo asentí.

Me regaló una sonrisa tan brillante que opacaría al sol, y mi corazón se aceleró como loco. Ella saltó de su silla y yo me alarmé.

- ¡Bella ten cuidado!

- Eres el tercer amigo que tengo en mi vida- dijo ignorando mi preocupación.

Y entonces saltó hacia mí y rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello... ¡Estaba en el cielo!, suavemente rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y solté un suspiro inaudible. Ella se puso rígida un momento y se apartó un poco de mi abrazo para verme a los ojos.

- P...pero ¿esta bien que te abrace?... digo, así es como me comporto con mis amigos, pero si no te gusta puedes decirm...

La atraje nuevamente hacia mi, disfrutando cada segundo de su esencia.¡Era el hombre mas feliz del mundo!.

Ella liberó sus brazos de mi cuello y se sentó en mi regazo. Estaba aún mas sorprendido. Bella me miró y sonrió con sus mejillas sonrosadas, yo le devolví la sonrisa sin siquiera esforzarme.

- Sabes Edward... desde hace varios días estaba dudando si realmente querías ser mi amigo, me sentía muy triste al pensar que en realidad no te agradaba- dijo bajando la mirada y enrojeciéndose aún mas- En verdad nunca había hecho un amigo en ninguno de los reinos que había visitado y tener uno al fin me hace muy feliz.

Me quedé inmóvil ¿yo en realidad la hacía muy feliz?, el pensamiento me hizo sentir como en el cielo, agregando el hecho de que bella estaba sentada en mi regazo, sin sentirse asustada por mi cercanía. Rogué porque ese momento perdurara para siempre...

- ¿Sabes que cada persona que te conoce en este lugar te aprecia?- le dije con una sonrisa, recordando a los niños y a los aldeanos del pueblo.

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- Lo digo en serio... lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y volvió a enrojecer, sin poder resistirme la tomé por los hombros y la apoyé suavemente en mi pecho, mi barbilla se posó en la parte superior de su cabeza e inhalé profundamente su esencia... ¿sería este un sueño?

- Pero tengo que regresar a Zolum- dijo tristemente jugando con mi camisa- Tal vez no vuelva a verte jamás...

- De eso no te preocupes- dije sonriendo

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigada apartándose de mi pecho fijando su mirada en la mía.

- Iré contigo

- ¿Qué?- dijo incrédula- no puedes tienes a tu padre aquí y allá no podrás conseguir como tabajar y...

- Bella... Quiero ir- dije seriamente

- Pero... la guerra... es peligroso

- Yo decidiré si es peligroso o no... además, yo soy mejor guerrero que tu- dije mofándome de ella.

- ¿Ah si?- me respondió con una sonrísa desafiante y saltó a mi espalda rodeando sus piernas en mi abdómen y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello en una suave llave.

Yo empecé a correr mientras la sostenía a mi espalda y ambos explotamos en risas incontrolables, me sentía como un niño otra vez. Luego de unos minutos ya exhaustos nos sentamos en el piso respirando pesadamente.

- Jacob y yo siempre jugábamos a las luchas- dijo ella

- Jacob... ¿tu amigo de la infancia?- dije repentinamente celoso.

- Si... y luego de un largo día, cansados nos acostábamos los tres juntos... Jacob Alice y yo...Sin un techo y a veces sin ningún cobijo, pero ese era el único lugar en el que deseaba estar... ¡Cuando lleguemos a Zolum los tenemos que buscar!- dijo animada.

- Hasta el fin del mundo si tu quieres- cualquier cosa que hiciera a Bella feliz sería mi misión encontrarla. Ella me sonrió y se levantó del piso, aún si no mostrara signos de que le doliera, me preocupaban sus heridas- Estoy cansada, voy a dormir...

Bella se dirigió a mi cuarto, habíamos debatido quién se quedaría la cama, yo insistí que se la quedara ella, pero ella se negaba diciendo que era mía y que ella estaba acostumbrada al piso. Yo me negué a dormir en la cama y Bella tan testaruda como es también se negó y terminamos los dos durmiendo en el piso. Cuando ella dormía profundamente, yo la cargaba hasta la cama y ella a la mañana siguiente se levantaba confundida y sintiéndose derrotada.

Pero hoy fue diferente. Ella se subió a mi cama para mi sorpresa (pensé que hoy sería testaruda también) y me miró con curiosidad.

- ¿No vas a venir?- dijo haciéndome un lado en la cama

- ¿quieres que duerma a tu lado?

- Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?.

No me atreví a discutir, me imaginé lo felices que serían sus amigos, siendo siempre tan cercanos a ella... pero era muy inocente, si fuese cualquier otro hombre... Casi rugí de los celos. ¿Y qué pasaba con el tal Jacob? claro... antes eran niños, pero cuando se reencontraran en Zolum ella se tomaría las mismas libertades con él...No. Definitivamente me quedaría a su lado para asegurarme de que su "amigo" no hiciera nada estúpido.

- ¿Edward? ¿te gusta mas el piso? - me preguntó al ver que no me movía.

- Claro que no me gusta mas el piso- dije riéndome. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me senté a su lado nervioso y ella apagó la vela de la mesa contigua. Me quité las botas y me recosté dándole la espalda. La sentí dormirse a los pocos minutos _Es tan confiada _me lamenté _Cómo puede ser tan inocente... Aquí estoy, el monstruo asqueroso que le hizo daño y ella, aceptándome a su lado con los brazos abiertos... debería quedarme con ella para que nadie mas pueda lastimarla._

Dormí en la tranquiliad de la noche, sintiendo su calor irradiando a mi lado, fue la mejor noche de mi existencia. El sentimiento sobrecogedor de calidez estuvo conmigo hasta el amanecer.

**BPOV**

La lluvia golpeaba el cristal de la ventana y la miré decepcionada... ya no podría salir con Edward al pueblo... Era muy divertido estar con él todo el día, aunque yo no se lo pidiera el siempre me acompañaba... Siempre nos invitaban a comer y los niños jugaban conmigo ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto!

Pero aún había una mosca rondando en mis pensamientos que me recordaba que Edward sólo me acompañaba por lástima y culpa, seguramente estaba cansado de mí y mis preguntas. Tomé valentía y me volteé hacia él

- ¿Edward?- dije tímida

- Si- dijo alerta

- ¿Eres... mi amigo?- dije un poco triste de conocer la respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo dejándome sorprendida- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Estas conmigo nada mas porque te sientes culpable?- dije un poco triste, pensando en que diría que si.

- No. Tu eres una persona increíble- estaba pasmada- y disfruto pasar el tiempo conntigo jamás vuelvas a pensar que...

- ¡¿En serio?!- dije sin ser capaz de contener la emoción. Sonreí ampliamente pensando en todas las cosas que podía hacer ahora que tenía un amigo ¡después de tanto tiempo!.

Salté de mi silla de la alegría, ignorando por completo el dolor de mi pierna y Edward se alarmó

- ¡Bella ten cuidado!

- ¡Eres el tercer amigo que tengo en mi vida!- le confié, por supuesto el sabía de Jacob y Alice, ahora él sería parte de mi familia también...

Sin esperar mas me lancé para rodear mis brazos en su cuello ¡hacía tanto que deseaba hacerlo! y sentí sus brazos cerrarse en mi cintura _Espera... ¿lo estaré incomodando? _Retrocedí un poco, avergonzada.

- P...pero ¿esta bien que te abrace?... digo, así es como me comporto con mis amigos, pero si no te gusta puedes decirm...

Me atrajo otra vez cerca de él _Supongo que está bien entonces _pensé contenta... Pero había algo diferente, cuando abrazaba a Jacob o a Alice sentía un cariño especial hacia ellos, pero con Edward era algo mas... no entendía por qué, pero no me detuve mucho a pensarlo, realmente estaba disfrutando esto.

Me senté en su regazo, sin importarme ahora la cercanía, y le dije lo feliz que me hacía que fuésemos amigos, me dijo que las otras personas del pueblo me apreciaban, lo que me pareció increíble, nunca en mi vida le he importado a tantas personas... hasta me dolería irme y dejarlos a todos, sobre todo a Edward

- Pero tengo que regresar a Zolum- dije tristemente mientras jugaba con su camisa- Tal vez no vuelva a verte jamás...

- De eso no te preocupes- Me dejó intrigada

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos

- Iré contigo

- ¿Qué?- Estaba incrédula- no puedes tienes a tu padre aquí y allá no podrás conseguir como tabajar y...

- Bella... Quiero ir- dijo seriamente

- Pero... la guerra... es peligroso- no quería que quisiera su vida en peligro, pero las ganas de decirle que se quedara conmigo me estaban matando

- Yo decidiré si es peligroso o no... además, yo soy mejor guerrero que tu- dijo burlón

- ¿Ah si?- dije desafiante y de un salto me monté en su espalda envolviendo mis piernas a su alrededor y haciendo una falsa llave alrededor de su cuello.

Empezó a correr asegurándome en su espalda y comenzamos a reír juntos hasta quedar exhaustos en el piso... Soñaba cada día con tener a Jacob y a Alice cerca para poder sentirme libre sin inhibiciones... Estar con Edward era como volver a casa... con un toque adicional de sentimientos desconocidos.

Ya estaba cansada y me fui a dormir, si no era una molestia para Edward tal vez podríamos compartir el colchón sin el drama de todos los días. Lo invité a mi lado y se quedó en la puerta inmóvil. Me sentí dolida, tal vez si lo irritaba... Le pregunté si le gustaba mas el piso y el declinó. Dormimos uno al lado del otro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí sin soñar, solamente un pacífico viaje a la inconciencia.

**Esto es todo por este capítulo!, me estoy centrando en la relación Yay! Gracias Isamar y ryu akai (nuevos lectores) por leer mi historia! y por supuesto gracias a todos los demás lectores isa-21, flororstar, aldi.f.22 y Ailn**

**Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

****Hubiese deseado que esto durara para siempre... pero Bella ya estaba curada y ansiosa de regresar a Zolum.

El día anterior habíamos arreglado provisiones para el viaje. Carlisle nos ayudó a conseguir un par de capas de viaje, comida, agua y algo de cobijo. Debíamos hacer el viaje a pié, pues los caballos no podían correr por un terreno tan intrincado, así que tardaríamos tres días.

Bella se había quedado despierta hasta tarde y ahora seguía durmiendo. Miraba hacia mi dirección y su cara se veía pacífica como la de un ángel.

- Edward- dijo en un suspiro que aceleró mi corazón- Te voy a ganar... - susurró y tuve que aguantar una carcajada _Ya me has ganado en todos los sentidos..._

Carlisle era muy perceptivo y apenas hace unas semanas cuando Bella decidió pasar por la clínica a ayudar un poco le dije sobre mis planes, pero su cara no revelaba ninguna sorpresa por la noticia.

- Eso era de esperarse Edward- dijo para responder las preguntas que se estaban formulando- estás gravitando alrededor de Bella, no me sorprendería que la siguieras hasta el fin del mundo. Y ella gravita a tu alrededor también...

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- le había preguntado confundido

- Pronto lo sabrás...

Bella empezó a despertarse y fijó sus hermosos ojos color chocolate en los míos. De repente los abrió enérgicos y saltó de la cama corriendo hasta la sala. En serio me daba un pequeño infarto cada vez que hacía eso...

- ¡Capitan!- gritó ella, ayer después de una carrera quedó determinado que yo sería el capitán- ¿Está todo listo?

- Desde hace horas Bella durmiente- Me mofé asomándome en la sala. Ella hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos.

¿Quién pensaria que el ladrón mas famoso del mundo hacía pucheros?. Ella se había mortificado cuando los aldeanos encontraron en un callejón un saco de cuero con el traje del temido Arlequín Oscuro. El rey seguía con sus investigaciones en las que, por supuesto, yo no participaría y me sentiría mas tranqilo si Bella no se volvía a meter en ese traje.

Ella caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala aún con mi ropa puesta. Bella prefería usarla para dormir y la hubiera usado todo el día si no llamara tanto la atención, así que se resignó a los vestidos.

- Bella no puedes ir así vestida- le dije.

- Ya me estoy cansando de los vestidos... ¿sabes que no son muy prácticos para caminar verdad?

Tenía razón, ella se exasperaba todo el tiempo porque cuando salía al pueblo no podía correr por todos lados como desearía por traer puesto su limitante vestido, claro, era un deleite para la vista, pero como lo era para mí, lo era para otros... Cada vez que captaba los ojos de insignificantes hombres en Bella, le dirigía mi mirada mortífera y ellos se apartaban asustados. Bella como siempre no se daba ni cuenta.

- No creo que te quieras llevar esa ropa puesta- le dije.

- ¡Tengo algo mejor!- dijo emocionada y sacó de la habitación unas ropas que me resultaban familiares, parecían las de un niño.

- Cuando fui al palacio de los juicios tuve que robar una de estas, lamentablemente la perdí y tuve que comprar una nueva... bueno en verdad dos... me queda perfecta y es muy cómoda de usar.

Ella me había contado un día que yo le pregunté cómo se arregló para tomar la llave del guardia, un plan muy ingenioso si me concierne a mí.

- Está bien por mi...

En realidad estaba de acuerdo, incluso quisiera que se lo pusiera todos los días si así evitaba esas mirada lujuriosas que me estaban volviendo paranoico...

Nuestra última parada sería la clínica de Carlisle. Quien nos esperaba con una mirada de tristeza.

- Bella, no te tienes que ir, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras...

- Debo ir- dijo ella con firmesa.

- Entiendo- dijo pensativo- Vallan con cuidado...

Nos dió sus bendiciones y nos despedimos con un abrazo. Bella salió primero de la habitación Carlisle me retuvo...

- Edward- me dijo seriamente- Protégela- asentí- perder a la persona que amas es peor que entrar al mismo infierno.

Su tristeza me golpeó como un mazo y lo miré con determinación.

- No dejaré que nada le pase- me dió un último abrazo y nos despedimos con la mirada

Partimos hacia las puertas que escondían el camino hacia Zolum...

Era exasperante... cuando unos minutos subíamos, por una pendiente, los siguientes ya estabamos bajando, tuvimos también que escalar y evitar caer por Barrancos. Ya en la noche ambos estábamos exhaustos, hambrientos y helados.

Prendimos una fogata un nos acurrucamos juntos en las sábanas mientras comíamos algo de pan. Discutimos quién se quedaría despierto esta noche, y después de un largo rato intentando convencerla me quedé yo despierto.

Ella cayó en mi hombro y se durmió pacíficamente... entendí lo que quiso decir aquel día cuando me contó sobre las noches que pasaba con Jacob y Alice, que incluso sin techo, era como estar en casa... Yo mas bien me sentía saltando en las nubes...

No tendría el valor de despertarla, así que decidí hacer guardia toda la noche, pero como si ella tuviese un reloj interno, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, se levantó y me miró con ojos cansados.

- Me toca a mí- dijo bostezando.

- Estoy bien, tengo mucha energía- mentí- vuelve a dormir.

Ella no me creyó ni un segundo.

- Entonces nos quedaremos despiertos los dos- dijo desafiante, y empezó a acariciar mi cabello ¡Ella sabía que eso me adormecía!. Caí derrotado en cuestión de segundos y me desperté al amanecer sintiéndome descansado. Bella me estaba observando con ojos alegre.

- ¡Es hora de desayunar!- cantó y nos deshicimos de las sábanas para guardarlas sacando un poco de pan y unos trozos de queso.

Continuamos nuestro viaje y la temperatura comenzó a subir, era increíble como el clima pasaba de estar gélido a infernal. Nos quitamos nuestras capas de viaje, y Bella se escondió el cabello en una gorra con visera... ahora si parecía un niño, me reí para mis adentros.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo como el del día anterior y nuevamente al desaparecer el sol, nos resguardamos bajo un árbol para poder descansar. Habíamos recorrido la distancia rápidamente, y ahora podíamos ver la ciudad desde donde estábamos. Preferimos esperar hasta el día siguiente, pues Zolum era muy peligrosa de noche...

- Es mi turno de vigilar primero- dijo ella.

- Yo soy el capitán y yo digo que me toca a mi primero- dije autoritario.

- Muy bien- accedió y nos acurrucamos con nuestras capas bajo las sábanas apoyados en el gran árbol. Bella comenzó a jugar cariñosamente con mi cabello y antes de que me percatara ya estaba en un sueño profundo...

**?POV**

****Caminé por las calles de Zolum rodeado por la miseria, muerte y enfermedad... Lo habitual. Mis hombres me flanqueaban a ambos lados sigilosos como una sombra. La ratas chillaban y huían a nuestro paso por las calles vacías que nadie se atrevía a poblar en las noches... Nadie excepto nosotros...

Éramos los guardianes silenciosos, cuidábamos a los habitantes de Zolum como podíamos, pero no era suficiente...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando divisé humo en las afueras de la ciudad, parecía provenir del bosque. Una fogata... Invasores

- ¡Señor!- dijo Samuel, mi mano derecha- ¿Ha visto...?

- Si- lo corté- No podemos dejar que se aprovechen de Zolum otra vez... Les demostraremos a los bandidos que no dejaremos que entren a robar tan fácilmente.

Zolum no tenía mucho que se pudieran llevar, pero la ciudad era tan miserable, que nadie podía hacer resistencia, sólo nosotros podíamos y éramos pocos. Los bandidos habían sido nuestros enemigos por un largo tiempo, llegaban a raptarse a las mujeres y robar nuestra comida... No dejaría que pasara de nuevo... Ya los teníamos en la mira.

Corrimos hacia las afueras de la ciudad para prepararles una emboscada...

**Este capítulo definitivamente no quería salir! se me borró 2 veces AGGGGGHHH! jajajajaja pero al fin lo pude terminar n.n **


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

Estaba acurrucada junto a Edward agradeciendo su compañía, viajar sola siempre me producía miedo, pero al estar a su lado, me sentía segura.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Edward se había dormido y parecía estar en un profundo sueño... Entonces escuché algo... eran ramas moviéndose... Levanté mi cabeza de su hombro y me deshice de las sábanas con cuidado para no despertarlo... seguramente sería un animal... Me subí la capucha de mi capa de viaje y caminé un poco alrededor para investigar.

Las ramas sonaron un poco mas cerca y me alarmé. Estuve a punto de llamar a Edward pero una mano gigantesca me tapó la boca y me atrapó por la cintura. Era casi imposible bloquear sus brazos estando de espalda, pero lo intenté de todos modos y sólo pude con uno, por suerte era el que sostenía mi cintiura, así que me volteé rápidamente para alcanzar su carótida y el hombre, que tenía el tamaño de un oso, cayó noqueado...

Sentí alarmada como me rodeaban, no los podía ver, pero sabía que estaban allí.

- ¡Edward!- grité, pero no vino.

- Jajajajaja- escuché detrás de mi- tu amigo está indispuesto por los momentos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- dije volteándome para encararlo, de la oscuridad salió otro hombre muy alto y musculoso, no pude reconocer su cara, ni tampoco me importaba.

Velozmente alcancé su cuello dejándolo con una mirada de sorpresa justo antes de que se desmayara... estaba lista a pelear a muerte, no dejaría que se llevaran a Edward...

Cinco hombres igual de fornidos aparecieron de las sombras, estaban armados... presentí que no serían tan fáciles como los guardias del palacio y estaba en lo correcto.

Arremetieron contra mi, dándome poco tiempo de esquivarlos, alcancé el brazo de uno a mi derecha quien soltó su arma y me lancé hacia su cuello... 3_ de7 _pensé.

Me tenían rodeada en un cerrado círculo y pasé por debajo de las piernas de uno de ellos, lo alcancé por la espalda_ 4 de 7, faltan tres mas. _

Antes de que pudiera terminar una cuerda se enredó en mi tobillo izquierdo y me alzó de cabeza. Estaba suspendida con mi capa de viaje cayendo sobre mi cara. No tenía campo de visión ni tampoco algo afilado para liberarme. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nada sucedió. Escuché unos lentos aplausos y una ovación.

- ¡Bra-vo!- me dijo un hombre de voz gruesa- para ser tan pequeño eres un peligro andante... dime ¿quién eres?

- ¡Eso no te concierne!- le respondí deshaciendo sigilosamente mi capa.

- Nunca había visto una técnica de bloqueo tan magnífica ¿quién te la enseñó?- escuche que su voz se acercaba.

- ¿Sabes que no es honorable pelear seis contra uno?- dije intentando que siguiera hablando.

- Lo que no es honorable es venir a robarle a Zolum- me dijo irritado.

- ¡Yo no vengo a robar!- le dije dolida

- ¿Y a qué vendrías a un pueblo tan miserable entonces?- dijo y sentí su voz lo suficientemente cerca. Le tiré mi capa distrayéndolo por unos segundos, los suficientes para agarrar la cuerda de mi tobillo y liberarme. Caí de espalda y rodé para evitar el filo de su espada que se dirigía a mi... Casi arremete contra mi por una segunda vez, pero se detuvo con la espada en el aire.

- ¿Bella?- me dijo dejándome atónita cuando reconocí su cara.

- ¡Jacob!- salté a sus brazos y me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, me tomó bajo las axilas y me elevó por los aires como si no pesara mas que una pluma y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras reía, luego me dejó en el piso con una sonrisa. Los hombres que lo rodeaban se veían confundidos, no los culpaba.

- ¿Desde cuándo peleas tan bién? casi me das una paliza a mi y a mi equipo- dijo mirando preocupado a los hombres inconscientes.

- Estarán bien en unos minutos, dije sonriéndole... ¡AH! ¿dónde está Edward?- le dije alarmada.

- Sólo lo noqueamos por un rato... ¡Es tan bueno verte otra vez!-dijo levantándome de nuevo.

- ¿Señor? le importaría presentarnos a su amiga- dijo un hombre de cabello negro y piel morena, que parecía un poco mayor que los demás.

- Claro Samuel... ella es Bella, creció conmigo en Zolum hasta que Jasper se la llevara...

- ¿Fuiste entrenada por el capitán Jasper?- me dijo Samuel incrédulo- Sólo he escuchado rumores, pero al parecer es el mejor guardia que ha tenido la reina Esme, es un genio en el combate... Algunos rumores dicen que está formando un ejército para invadir el palacio.

- Estas en lo cierto- le afirmé- yo estuve con él por cinco años, viajamos hacia todos los reinos buscando soldados que nos quisieran ayudar... Ustedes serían muy bien aceptados por él...

Todos me miraron incrédulos y emocionados. Podía notar la admiración que sentían por Jasper, era toda una leyenda.

- ¿Que tal si vamos a casa a conversar? tienes mucho que contarme...


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

Desperté desconcertado dentro de una habitación muy oscura y húmeda, estaba sobre algunos fajos de paja y a mi lado habían algunos barriles. Parecía un bodegón... ¿qué había pasado?, en un momento estaba durmiendo al lado de bella y desde ese momento no recor... _¡BELLA! _

Me levanté aún torpe y salí por la puerta rechinante de madera, si pretendía ser sigiloso n lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Todo estaba a oscuras y me guié por voces masculinas que estaban en la habitación al final del pasillo.

Abrí la puerta con sigilo y divisé a varios hombres grandes como osos que reían animadamente... La habitación estaba iluminada por velas, por lo cual era muy opaca, no tenía ni una sola ventana y sólo estaba ocupada por mesas y sillas desvencijadas... Parecía un antiguo Bar.

Uno de los hombres mas jóvenes alzó algo en sus brazos que emitió un pequeño chillido de sorpresa... Ese algo era... ¡Mi Bella!. Sin pensar en nada inteligente, me lancé hacia dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Bájala ahora mismo!- dije fúrico

- Parece que tu amigo ha despertado- dijo el hombre que sostenía a Bella en el aire.

- ¡Edward estas bien!- dijo con alivio moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba- Jacob ya puedes bajarme.

Estaba muy confundido ¿Jacob? ¿su amigo de la infancia? ¿dónde demonios estábamos?.

- Lo siento Edward debes estar muy confundido ahora... él es mi amigo Jacob de quien te conté antes... vieron e humo de nuestra fogata y nos confundieron con bandidos, a ti te durmieron con una sustancia...

- Formol- respondió Jacob.

- ¡Eso! y como no despertabas te cargaron hasta acá, estaba recapitulandole a Jacob todos los años que no nos habíamos visto.

Estaba aún confundido... ese no se parecía al muchacho flacucho que ella describía en sus historias ¿y quienes eran todos estos hombres?

- Ellos son los guerreros de la resistencia- respondió Bella a la pregunta que no había formulado. Han estado protegiendo a Zolum por un tiempo.

Ella caminó a mi lado y tomó mi mano en la suya atrayéndome a una silla para que yo me sentara.

- Pueden quedarse aquí todo lo que quieran- dijo Jacob- deberían esperar hasta que sea de día para salir.

- ¡Pero...!- dijo Bella.

- Mañana Bella, Alice no se va a ir a ningún lado.

Ella hizo un puchero y se puso roja. Yo sonreí y Jacob se acercó a ella.

- ¡Awww!- dijo el leantandola como a una niña pequeña- No te pongas así.

- ¡Suéltala!- dije con una ira ajena a mi, Bella me miró extrañada y Jacob puso una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa

- ¡No puedes mangonearla por todas partes como si fuera un saco!

- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo y le plantó un beso a MI Bella en la mejilla. Bella y yo nos sonrojamos, ella tímida y yo fúrico.

Tomé a Bella por la cintura y le dí una patada a Jacob en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire, la dejé en el piso parada detrás de mi y me arqueé hacia ella en forma protectora. Todos se alertaron y sacaron sus sables, dispuestos a atacar.

- ¡Paren ya!- dijo Bella y todos volteamos a verla- si no todos se las van a ver conmigo, ¡Incluyéndote a ti Edward y a ti Jacob!...

Los hombres guardaron sus sables lentamente y me miraron desafiantes, yo tampoco relajé mi postura frente a Bella.

- Esta a a ser una larga noche- la oí susurrar detrás de mi.

**BPOV **

Edward se estaba comportando muy extraño, estaba sentedo en una esquina ymiraba a Jacob como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza... me preocupaba de que en serio lo hiciera.

No dormiría hasta hablar con Alice, esperaría a que madrugara y la buscaría. Jacob sólo me decía que ella estaba viviendo en un refugio y que hacía mucho que no la veía... me molesté por eso.

- ¡Se supone que debes protegerla!- le reclamé.

- Bella, debes entender que mi misión es protegerlos a todos.

- Yo sé pero...

- Ella esta bien- me dijo acariciando mi cabello con cariño y por alguna extraña razón Edward empezó a gruñir.

Hablablamos un poco mas y él me contó que desde hace algunos años empezaron las invasiones de los bandidos, dejaban las tierras desoladas y a las personas con menos esperanza que antes. Entonce Jacob reclutó a varios hombres dispuestos a luchar y allí estaban... resistiendo.

- ¡Supongo que ya es de madrugada!- dijo Jacob salté alegre de mi asiento jalando su brazo para que se apresurara. No se podía decir a ciencia cierta qué hora era en el exterior, porque nos encontrábamos a varios metros bajo tierra, en lo que solía ser una taberna ilegal, pero Jacob tiene un buen sentido del tiempo

Salimos por una pequeña puerta tapada por maleza seca que guiaba al exterior... Todo era como lo recordaba, sólo que dos veces mas destrozado.

Las casas que aún seguían en pié tenían agujeros del tamaño de un tragaluz... Las otras estaban quemadas hasta sus cimientos o simplemente en ruinas irreconocibles... A pesar de que no había dónde resguardarse, tampoco había nadie en las calles.

Nos guió calladamente por intrincados callejones hasta llegar a una casa en ruinas. Tomó uno de los tablones y lo corió para dejar a la vista un agujero suficientemente grande para que una persona entrara.

Jacob entró primero y yo le seguí. Edward volvió a correr el tablón detrás de él.

- ¿Edna?- llamó Jacob.

- ¡Jacob!- dijo una mujer en la oscuridad- ¡sigues vivo!

Sentí una punzada de dolor, odiaba que él estuviese en constante peligro.

- Vine a ver a Alice- dijo el.

- Sígueme querido

Apenas pudimos seguir su rastro en la oscuridad, nos paramos frente a una puerta y dentro, estaba una lúgubre habilacion iluminada sólo por un pequeño agujero en el techo. Estaba repleta de personas que intentaban dormir en el suelo.

- ¿Alice?- dijo la anciana- tienes visita.

Una figura muy diminuta se movió desde una esquina. Se levantó y cuidando sus pasos se dirigió a la puerta. No la podía ver con claridad, pero la reconocí de inmediato. ¡Era mi preciosa Alice!. Sin presentarme salté a abrasarla.

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo alarmada.

- Oh ¡Alice!- tije en un sollozo- ¡Te extrañé tanto!

- ¿Bella?- dijo y yo asentí. Entonces de sus ojos corrieron lágrimas de felicidad y me abrazó con una fuerza aplastante, que no creía que tuviese.

- Bella, Bella, Bella...- decía una y otra vez sin detenerse.

...

Estaba exhausta, había hablado con Alice de mis viajes y ella me contó sobre el refugio. Los tenían escondidos para que pudieran estar a salvo la mayor parte del día. Pero de todos modos debían trabajar y enfrentarse al aterrador mundo exterior. Sentí tanta pena por alice, por Jacob, por todos. Lloramos y reímos hasta quedarnos dormidas una en el abrazo de la otra, como en los viejos tiempos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me disculpo ante todos mis lectores no haber publicado ayer!, estaba estudiando, el lunes comienzo las clases y tengo mucho que estudiar T_T. Gracias por su constante apoyo! besos.**

**BPOV**

****Estabamos en la oscuridad del refugio sentados intentando no ocupar espacio, ya no era seguro salir y por supuesto estaba abarrotado. Edward todavía estaba conmigo, Jaccob se había ido con los guardias a vigilar. Alice apoyaba su cabeza de mi hombro mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

Edna me prestó un viejo vestido de color verde decolorado, con mangas cortas y cuello en forma de V, mis ropas ya estaban muy sucias para usarlas mas tiempo y aunque odiaba los vestidos, no tenía otra opción por los momentos.

Escuchamos el grito de una mujer que provenía de las afueras del refugio, varios pasos y risas desagradables. Me levanté alarmada.

-¿Edward?- llamé en un susurro

- Aquí estoy- me tranquilizó y yo busqué su mano para tomarla, el apretó la mia con cariño y luego tomé la de Alice que también se había parado.

- ¿Quienes son?- pregunté. Había un silencio mortal en la habitación, nadie hizo ni un pequeño movimiento. Nos encontrábamos suficientemente cerca de la superficie para que cualquier amenaza nos pudiese encontrar con facilidad.

- Los bandidos- dijo Alice con un susurro tembloroso. La atraje en mi brazo para tranquilizarla, y ella escondió su cara en mi cuello- Tengo miedo

- No dejaré que nada te pase- le aseguré.

De improvisto Edward me haló de la mano para ponerme mas cerca de el, Alice y yo caímos en su pecho ... yo me sonrojé. Nunca me habían protegido en mi vida, pero desde que conocí a Edward eso era todo lo que el hacía, pero a pesar de eso, me sentía no mas vulnerable... sino mas fuerte.

Agradecí en silencio su cercanía, aunque no lo demostrara estaba aterrada en mi interior, sin saber qué sucedería... Mas risas y mas gritos, al parecer no era la única mujer. Dijeron algo que no pude reconocer, y al siguiente instante escuché los chasquidos del fuego.

Ahora entré en pánico ¿estarían quemando el refugio? no... estaban quemando otra cosa, pero en cualquier momento nos podrían prender fuego a nosotros. Debía planear una distracción.

- Edward- dije en un susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que Alice no escuchara- pueden quemar el refugio, debo distraerlos...

- Tu no vas a ninguna parte... espérame aquí.

- No dejaré que vayas solo, déjame ir contigo- dije irritada.

- Te quedas y no puedes discutirlo- dijo y se separó de mi lado hacia la puerta- no hagas estupideces.

Odiaba que fuese solo, la preocupación me mataba. Esperé unos segundos hasta asegurarme de que se había ido y dejé a la temblorosa Alice con un beso en la frente, prometiéndole que volvería.

Salí por los oscuros pasillos y tanteé el madero, lo rodé con sigilo y lo volví a ubicar en su lugar. Me aseguré de que el lugar estuviese vacío, fui hasta la zona donde habían comenzado los ruidos, era la antigua plaza, estaba justo al lado del refugio, que a simple vista parecía una casa en ruinas irreconocibles. Habían seis hombres vestidos todos con ropas de cuero y tres mujeres atadas en una esquina sollozando con la cabeza abajo mientras los hombres alimentaban el fuego de una casa con licor y reían.

Me escondí en las sombras para resguardar las espaldas de Edward. Era muy imprudente ir solo, los hombres tenían sables atados en sus cintos y estaba segura de que Edward no poseía mas que una daga. Yo soy buena en el desarme, pero él era mejor en el ataque...

Escuché un estruendo de escombros caerse por una de las calles _Bien Edward una distracción_. Los hombres se apresuraron hacia donde estaba el origen del sonido. Tomé mi daga y corrí hacia donde estaban las mujeres. La corté y las guié hacia el refugio para que se escondieran. Algo mas llamó mi atención, el madero no estaba como lo había dejado. Alguien había entrado... o tal vez salido.

Corrí por los pasillos oscuros mientras las mujeres asustadas me seguían, llegué a la habitación y mi peor pesadilla se hizo cierta... Alice ya no estaba.

Corrí de vuelta a las calles y escuché un grito muy familiar cerca de la plaza ¡_Alice! oh por dios, que esté bien, que esté bien..._

__Ella estaba unas calles antes, rodeada por dos bandidos que no reconocía como los que había visto en la plaza. Debía sacarla de alli ¡De inmediato!. Ellos reían y hablaban entre si con sonrisas maliciosas. Como una completa novata me aparecí frente a ellos... cuando se trataba de mis seres queridos los planes elaborados no cabían en mi mente, sólo los actos estúpidos.

Me notaron enseguida y me detuve maldiciendo por lo bajo, Alice me miró horrorizada.

- Otra Belleza para nuestra colección- dijo uno de ellos con voz áspera- parece que tienes muchas ganas de irte con nosotros- rió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba.

_¿Colección? _me quedé paralizada _¿cuántas mas habrán raptado? ¿quién las salvará a ellas?._

__Me forcé a pensar y salí con una rápida solución. corrí hasta Alice y la escondí tras mi espalda.

- ¡Así que son amiguitas! ¡Qué ternura!.

- Alice- susurré bajo- cuando te diga corres hacia el refugio sin detenerte ni una sola vez. Necesito que hagas esto por mi, yo estaré bien.

Sentí que asentía a mis espaldas y yo volteé para ver a los dos hombres que se acercaban a nosotras. Me lancé hacia ellos, los agarré a ambos por el cuello y grité.

-¡Ahora!- Alice corrió con toda las fuerzas de sus piernas y recé para que llegara a salvo.

Podía haber derribado a aquellos hombres en un parpadeo, pero mi única oportunidad para llegar a las otras rehenes era hacerme pasar por una. Al saltar a ellos no rebelaría mi capacidad de combatir (lo que me daba el factor sorpresa para mas tarde), fingiría ser una chica que se lanzó a los guardias en un estúpido acto de valentía y que no era capaz de presentar mucha resistencia hasta que llegáramos a su campamento. Allí intentaría destruirlo desde adentro.

- ¡Niña estúpida!- dijo un hombre tirándome al piso de un manotazo. Evité esquivarlo a propósito y caí en el suelo- bueno... al menos te tendremos a ti para que nos entretengas.

Los miré desafiante y ellos rieron con fuerza. Un hombre, que tenía cabello negro y la contextura de un oso me puso de pié dándome un jalón en el brazo que me lo dejó adolorido.

_Es hora de comenzar mi siguiente misión, ¿estas lista Arlequín?. _Me pregunté sabiendo la respuesta que quemaba en mi interior _Nunca dejé de estarlo..._


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

****El hombre de cabello negro con contextura de oso me llevó en su hombro como si se tratase de un saco de arena. Di unas pataditas y unos gritos asustados para entrar en mi papel de damisela en peligro. Se montaron en un par de caballos negros y yo iba al frente con el hombre-oso detrás de mi.

Cabalgaron hasta los bosques y me llevaron por un área irregular pero transitable. Pasaron mas de dos horas y yo tiritaba de frío, cuando divisé entre los árboles una cueva profunda iluminada. Tenía a una fogata adentro alrededor de la cual se reunían a comer y beber.

Habían mas de 70 hombres, todos con cicatrices, ropas de cuero y sables. Me metieron junto a otras mujeres en una celda maloliente que estaba fijada a la piedra. Eran mas de 20, algunas parecían aterradas, sobre todos las que acababan de llegar, pero a otras, el alma se les había escapado, ya no había vida en sus ojos. Llevaban ahí demasiado tiempo.

Me sentí llorar de la ira _¡los haré pagar por todo lo que han hecho!_

__**EPOV**

****Salí a las calles dejando el madero con cuidado. Llegué a la plaza que estaba al lado de los escombros del refugio y encontré a varios bandidos quemando una casa. Me escondí y fui hacia uno de los callejones. Allí habían varios escombros amontonados en un precario equilibrio. Halé uno de los escombros de mas abajo y se derrumbaron con un estruendo. Me escondí entre las sombras y los hombres aparecieron en el lugar del estruendo.

Lancé mi daga hacia uno de ellos, dio justo en el corazón. Los otros cinco se acercaron a atacarme, pero me apresuré para quitarle el sable al que acababa de derribar... En un momento mas tarde todos estaban en el piso.

Corrí en la dirección contraria para encontrarme e nuevo en la plaza. Estaba vacía, la cuerda que usaron para amarrar a las mujeres había sido cortada _¿Bella?... la próxima vez la ataré... _pensé ansioso.

Entré en el refugio con cuidado y allí encontré a las mujeres de la plaza sollozando, mi corazón se detuvo. No estaba Bella... y Alice había desaparecido también.

Las mujeres me dijeron que Bella las había llevado dentro y luego se fue de nuevo buscando a alguien mas...

Corrí fuera del refugio en todas las direcciones, no la podía encontrar, entonces ví a Alice correr hacia mi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Alice! ¿dónde está Bella?- pregunte con el corazón amenazando a salirse de mi pecho.

- La... la tienen- dijo con un sollozo aún mas fuerte.

- ¿Dónde está?- Alice empezó a guiarme y nos encontramos en algún lugar desconocido para mi.

- No... no está- dijo temblando- todo es mi culpa...

Llevó sus manos a sus ojos mientras sus lágrimasrodaban por sus mejillas y lloraba incontrolablemente.

- ¿Dime qué sucedió?- estaba al borde del pánico.

- Cuando ella salió no pude resistir y fuí a buscarla, caminé por varias calles y dos hombres me encontraron, me llevaron hasta acá e intenté safarme, ellos me soltaron y me amenazaron, yo grité y unos segundos mas tarde Bella estaba allí. Luego me dijo que corriera cuando me indicara y ella saltó sobre los dos hombres y yo corrí... ¡Lo siento! no debí hacerlo.

No pude responder. Ya me sentía en las puertas del infierno, si la perdía yo...

Me obligué a regresar a la realidad. Debía buscarla, y ahora, pero necesitaba refuerzos. Llevé a Alice al refugio de nuevo y corrí para encontrarme con Jacob...

**BPOV**

****Las mujeres temblaban de frío y se acurrucaban juntas para calentarse. Los sollozos no paraban y cada vez que un bandido pasara cerca mas de una saltaba en su sitio.

Después de unas horas un hombre delgado con cara de rata, se paró frente a la celda y nos miró apreciativamente.

-¿Quién complacerá hoy al jefe?- dijo y todas sollozaron intenté sollozar un poco para mezclarme con ellas. El hombre abrió la puerta, guardó la llave en su bolsillo y haló a la mas cercana. Ella gritó forcejó penosamente, yo me lancé hacia el brazo del hombre haciendo que la soltara.

La mujer inmediatamente volvió con las otras.

- Así que quieres ir tu pequeña perra- me dijo irritado, tomándome por el cabello y arrastrándome. No opuse mucha resistencia (sólo la necesaria) a pesar de que quería hacer que su corazón parara, sería muy fácil... pero no, no era el momento. Forcejé un poco con él para distraerlo y poder alcanzar la llave de su bolsillo. Me volteé y le di unos cuantos manotazos en el pecho abalanzándome a él. Fué lo suficiente para que no se diera cuenta de que había sacado la llave. La encerré en mi mano y proseguí como cualquier víctima.

Me llevó hasta otra parte de la caverna que tenía una habitación iluminada por velas y tapada por una cortina. Había una cama sábanas de seda de color rojo brillante. En las paredes de piedra colgaban planos y mapas y en una esquina había una mesa con varias piezas de oro y una botella de licor.

El hombre me tiró en la cama con una risita y se retiró. Unos minutos mas tarde ortro de mirada perversa entró (al parecer el líder). Tenía una cicatriz que le cerraba un ojo, su piel estaba cuarteada y no tenía cabello. Me dirigió una sonrisa con sus podridos dientes que me envió un escalofrío de terror.

Ese hombre era pura oscuridad desde donde lo vieras.

Llevaba en su mano una copa de vino que llenó con la botella de su escritorio. Bebió sin dejar de mirarme.

- Una bonita- dijo su voz tan profunda y maligna que creí que pertenecía a un demonio y no a un bandido.

Se acercó a mi y tomó un mechón de mi cabello, era tan desagradable que si tuviese un cuchillo ya se la hubiese cortado. Acercó su cara a la mía, apunté mis dedos a su corazón y de un solo golpe dejó de latir, cayó al piso dejando caer su copa de vino que se derramó en la piedra _Ahora debo pensar en un plan..._

__Grité lo mas fuerte que pude y un bandido dijo desde el otro lado

-¿ya se está divirtiendo jefe?

como no hubo respuesta, entró y miró a su jefe sin vida y luego a mí parada a su lado con cara de horror.

- S... se ha desmayado de repente- dije titubeando fingiendo un sollozo- estaba tomando su copa de vino y se desplomó sin mas...

Revisó el pulso de su jefe y se puso pálido, recogió la copa de vino y la miró con horror. Luego detuvo su mirada en mi.

- ¡Lo hiciste tu! ¡Tu envenenaste al jefe!

- ¡No lo hice!- lloriqueé

- De todos modos tomaremos tu cabeza bonita... sólo por las dudas- dijo con una risita.

Me tomó por el brazo y me haló hacia donde estaban los otros hombres. Cuando pasamos frente a las celdas, les lancé las llaves a las prisioneras, mientras el hombre no me veía.

Vi su mirada de sorpresa y asentí con mi cabeza antes de que me arrastrara a la entrada de la cueva donde todos los hombres estaban alrededor del fuego.

-¡Han envenenado al jefe!- gritó y todos se quedaron en silencio- Ella era la única presente, la ejecutaremos- dijo lanzándome al piso dejándome en frente de los demás.

- ¡No por favor!- grité- ¡juro que no lo hice!

- ¡No nos importa!- dijo uno de ellos- ¡Queremos ver sangre!

Todos rieron malvadamente y me miraron con oscuridad. Empecé a temblar en serio. _Tendré que pensar en un mejor plan para sacarlos de la cueva... Así las otras podrán huír_

_- _¿quieren un espectáculo?- les dije temblorosamente.

- Estamos aburridos así que ¡por supuesto!.

- Pero matarme sin que yo de pelea sería aburrido ¿no?

- Tu ¿pelear? - dijo otro a mi derecha y explotó en una carcajada.

- Lo haré, te desafío a ti- dije apuntando al mas grande a mi derecha.

- Como quieras...- dijo con una sorisa malvada- hagamos esto afuera.

Todos se dirigieron fuera y me sentí aliviada de haber conseguido una distracción. Un bandido me tiró una espada mofándose de mi y yo la tomé del piso, fingí que pesaba mucho para una de mis manos y la agarré con las dos. Los otros empezaron a reír y mi contrincante guardó su espada.

- No será necesaria- dijo riéndose- esto terminará muy pronto.

Arremetí penosamente contra él, quien me esquivó con facilidad. Los otros se reían y pitaban. Volví a arremeter y él con una de sus manos tiró mi espada al piso. Dejé que uno de sus golpes me alcanzara en la mejilla y caí al piso, ahora todos miraban la pelea y nadie se dió cuenta de la mujer que huían de la caverna hacia los bosques.

Me levanté con dificultad, y él arremetió contra mí otra vez. Esquivé y corrí hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Vamos termina ya!- dijo uno de ellos. El bandido tomó mi espada y se fue contra mí. _Hora del espectáculo..._

Esquivé su golpe, dejando a mi atacante con mirada de sorpresa. Volvió a atacar y yo esquivé nuevamente.

En su desesperación atacó locamente y yo esquivé cada uno de sus ataques, todos se habían quedado callados.

- ¡Mátala ya! ¿Acaso no puedes?- se burló uno del público.

Todavía necesitaba distraerlos, aún no salían todas. Ellas estaban siendo extremadamente cuidadosas en que no las vieran... pero se tardaban demasiado.

Suspiré pesadamente, mientras me atacaba una y otra vez. Otro de los hombres del público perdió la paciencia y me atacó por la espalda. Yo me agaché y rodé por el piso, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

- ¿Quieren un buen espectáculo?- dije para llamar su atención, cuando una de las mujeres se cayó antes de llega al bosque. Los hombres me miraron incrédulos y mas de uno soltó una risita.

- Eres buena esquivando, ¡pero no podrías blandir una espada!- gritó uno de ellos

- No necesito una- dije y me lancé sobre el primer contrincante alcanzando su cuello con mis dedos, éste se desplomó y todos me miraron boquiabiertos. No quería matarlo dándole un golpe mortal. Debía llevarlos a la justicia...

En un segundo todos sacaron sus sables y me envolvieron en un cerrado círculo. Ahora si estaba en problemas...

Salté sobre los hombros de uno de ellos y corrí sobre sus cabezas hasta haber abandonado el círculo. Corrí hacia los bosques, por el lado contrario en el que las prisioneras habían huido y los sentí perseguirme..._Genial_

Eran tantos que sus pasos detrás de mí hacían temblar la tierra. Pero yo era mas rápida que ellos. Me adentré entre la maleza y cuando estuve fuera de su vista, trepé a un árbol hasta quedar cubierta por las ramas y hojas.

Llegaron poco después sin saber a dónde correr, buscándome por los alrededores.

- ¡Pequeña perra!- dijo uno de ellos escupiendo con desdén- debí matarla cuando tuve la oportunidad... Ella debe estar por aquí ¡No dejen de buscar!

Pasaron varias horas, pero ninguno abandonaba su posición cerca de mi. Hice un pequeño movimiento para desestresar una de mis acalambradas piernas, lo que lamenté poco después cuando uno de ellos me miró.

-¡Allí está!- gritó y todos empezaron a rodearme.

Salté del árbol corrí hacia otra dirección. Ellos empezaron a perseguirme nuevamente y me encontré con uno de ellos que tapaba mi camino. Lo dejé inconsciente y continué corriendo. Ahora había mas de uno obstaculizándome la salida. Los esquivé dejándolos atrás.

En cada lugar al que corriera había un bandido esperándome... Se habían esparcido por todo el bosque y ahora ellos tenían el factor sorpresa a su favor. Ya estaba agotada de esquivar, mis piernas me temblaban, No me di cuenta de que me estaban llevando a una trampa...

Estaban otra vez rodeándome en un pesado círculo, pero no pude esquivarlos como antes, porque sentí que algo destrozaba mi pié.

Grité y miré hacia abajo, una trampa con dientes metálicos se había aferrado mi y me mantenía en el mismo lugar imposibilitando mi movimiento.

- También nosotros tenemos nuestros trucos- escuché a uno decir.

Puede que ahora si estuviera perdida...


	18. Chapter 18

**Me disculpo primero por no haber publicado en tantos días, lo siento por haberlos dejado colgando! bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios los adoro! Muchos besos! AVISO: voy a tener algunas dificultades en publicar pero no dejaré de hacerlo, comencé la universidad y ahora tengo que estudiar mas, pero les prometo publicar todos los días que pueda. **

**EPOV**

Salí al encuentro de Jacob, él y sus hombres apagaban el fuego de las casas y ayudaban a escapar a sus habitantes. Todos los bandidos que quedaban en la ciudad había huido y se habían llevado lo que pudieron.

-¡Jacob!- grité y él se volteó - ¡Se llevaron a Bella!

Ví como su expresión se transformo de sorpresa a furia.

- ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara?- me gritó mientras me agarraba por los hombros para encararme no pude mirarlo a los ojos.

_¿Cómo dejé que pasara? soy un estúpido... prometí protegerla y nuevamente está al borde del peligro._

_- _Lo siento- conseguí articular y levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo a la cara- pero ahora debemos buscarla.

- Bien- asintió preocupado- en marcha...

Otros hombres se unieron a nuestra búsqueda, los bandidos se habían llevado todos los caballos, así que lo único que nos quedaba era caminar. No sabíamos por dónde ir, pero seguimos la pista que dejaron en el bosque.

Pasaron varias horas, pero no dimos con nada ni con nadie... Ni siquiera un bandido...

Cada segundo que pasaba la desesperación me llevaba unos metros mas abajo en la oscuridad de mi conciencia... Estaba roto por dentro, Jacob tampoco se veía mucho mejor que yo y los otros hombres estaban irritados.

- ¡Señor!- dijo uno de ellos- esta misión es muy peligrosa, no sabemos qué nos espera y no estamos preparados para enfrentar a tantos bandidos nosotros solos.

- ¡Quien no quiera seguirme está en su derecho de regresar!- dijo autoritario- pero yo no me iré sin encontrar a Bella...

- Pero señor...

- No cambiaré mi opinión. Ahora, váyanse los que no quieran seguir...

Un sonido en las proximidades nos alertó. Todos sacaron sus sables preparados, pero lo que nos encontró no fueron bandidos, sino un grupo de mujeres temblorosas.

Se elevó en el aire una sorpresa muda y yo me sentí esperanzado, por un momento, lo que me destrozó cuando me di cuenta que Bella no estaba con ellas. Todos los hombres guardaron sus armas y escuché como algunos llamaban por el nombre a algunas mujeres.

Ellas lloraron de alivio y nos hablaron de que habían escapado con la ayuda de cierta valiente muchacha que se sacrifico para distraer a los bandidos para que ellas pudiesen huir...

- Bella- dije en un susurro roto- ella se dejó llevar para liberar a las prisioneras...

- Eso suena como ella- me dijo Jacob- tomando estúpidas decisiones para ayudar a los demás... ¡Indiquenme el camino hacia las cavernas!- dijo dirigiéndose a las mujeres. Una de ellas nos señaló por donde era y que todavía faltaban algunas horas.

Sentí que mi esperanza caía al piso ¿Horas?, cada minuto que pasaba peligraba su vida y yo estaba aquí a horas de su encuentro. Si no me hubiera controlado, estaria gritando y arrancándome los cabellos de raiz...

- ¡Lleven a las mujeres de regreso quienes quieran irse!, el resto... ¡en marcha!.

Un par de soldados regresaron guiando a las mujeres quienes se veían aliviadas de haber conseguido su camino de regreso. Corrimos el resto del camino, Jacob y yo no dejamos de correr sin impottar lo agotados que estabamos... al menos le agradecía que estuviese preocupado por Bella...

Encontramos las cavernas en lo que parecieron mil años de desesperación, pero adentro de ellas no había ni un alma, sólo un bandido especialmente horrendo en una de las habitaciones... por las características de su muerte, lo mas probable era que Bella lo hiciera.

- Jacob... creo que Bella mató a este- dije preocupado- ¿le habrán hecho algo?

- No lo se... tal vez... la están buscando.

Lo mire pensativo y asentí.

- Ellas los distraería lejos de donde estaban escapando las prisioneras...

- En el bosque- terminó Jacob.

Tomamos un par de sables de la habitación y salimos.

Corrimos en la dirección contraria de la que proveníamos, empezamos a oír risas y nos acercamos con cautela, allí estaba un tumulto de hombres rodeando a algo o alguien...

**BPOV**

Los bandidos me miraron con sus sonrisas despiadadas, yo no sabía hacia dónde mirar, estaban por todos lados...

- Ahora si que esto será un espectáculo- me dijo uno de ellos- Tal vez desoyemos viva, pero si suplicas te mataremos rápido, tu decides.

No me moví ni un centímetro, ni siquiera demostré el dolor que sentia en mi destrozado pie, no perdería mi dignidad ante nada, pelearía hasta el final...

- Si así lo quieres, entonces así será...

Se lanzaron desde todas las direcciones, yo hice lo posible para bloquear y desmayar a los que pude, pero eran demasiados, no me podía mover y el dolor empezaba a nublar mi visión. En pocos segundos, habían tomado mis brazos desde ambos lados que estiraron para dejarlos en plena vista.

Cerre mis ojos y respiré profundo esperando mi lento fin...

- Empezaré por despellejar este- dijo tomando mi brazo izquierdo, pasando el frio metal de su sable con suavidad sobre el...

Nunca llegué asentir el dolor agudo del metal perforando mi piel. Sólo escuché de lejos la voz de Edward llamando mi nombre _¡Qué bonito sueño! _pensé sin atreverme a abrir los ojos para no ver la realidad. Pero era un sueño muy extraño pues todavía mi pie gritaba de dolor...

Abrí los ojos y vi que los Bandidos estaban dispersándose en otra dirección. No entendía la razón hasta que caí en cuenta... alguien había venido a salvarme. Lloré agradecida y me agache de inmediato para intentar liberar mi pié de la trampa.

Me dí cuenta de que si lo halaba sería peor, pues se incrustaría mas... Tome con mis manos ambos lados de las prensas y comencé a abrirlas dañándomelas también. Pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil.

- ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte!- me dijo un bandido agarrandome por el cuello. Gemí por las púas que se incrustaban mas fuerte en mi carne y me deshice de él rápido cayendo en el piso. Logré incorporarme dolorosamente con mi pié sano, las agujas no le daban tregua a mi pié, cada vez estaban mas incrustadas y el dolor era peor. Contuve mis gemidos apretando los dientes_ Tienes que soportar Bella _me animé.

**EPOV**

Corrí sin esperar a los demás para atacar a los bandidos. Los tomé por sorpresa y todos arremetieron contra nosotros. Con la ayuda de Jacob y de los pocos guardias que vinieron fue sencillo eliminarlos. Claramente los bandidos eran muchos, pero ninguno estaba tan capacitado como cualquiera de nosotros.

Cuando terminamos con el último todo se quedó en un desesperante silencio

- ¡Bella!- llamé en pánico- ¡BELLA!- grité mas fuerte

- ¡Bella!- gritó Jacob también.

Estaba oscuro, pero pudimos regresar al punto donde los bandidos habían hecho el círculo y Bella no se había movido de su lugar y tenía uno de ellos caído a sus pies.

Ella me miraba con alivio y yo me apresuré a envolverla en mis brazos... La idea de no poderla tener nunca mas todavía me llevaba a las puertas del infierno, incluso cuando estuviese aquí a salvo conmigo.

Jacob llegó detrás de mi y ella me soltó para mi pesar, el plantó un beso en la frente de ella... pero lo perdonaba... por ahora.

- Tonta Bella- le dijo tomándola por los hombros hacia su pecho. Ella hizo un pequeño gemido y los dos la miramos con preocupación.

- ¿Estas herida?- dijimos al unísono.

- Necesito que me ayuden a salir de aquí- dijo ella, mirándola de cerca se veía pálida.

- Eso haremos- dijo Jacob- Nos vamos ahora- la tomó de la mano y no dio mas de un paso cuando Bella gritó de forma desgarradora, sentí que me partía en dos de la angustia.

La miré y ella estaba jadeando con la espalda encorvada mirando hacia el piso.

- Mi pié- dijo ella y los dos bajamos la mirada. No lo habíamos visto antes en la oscuridad de la noche, pero algo estaba alrededor de su pié y cuando nos agachamos, comprobamos con pavor lo que era... una trampa. _¡Esos malditos...! _**(y otras palabras muy fuertes para que las incluya) **Maldecí en mi mente, deseaba haberlos hecho sufrir en vez de darles una muerte rápida...

- Bella ¡por dios!- lloriqueé

- Jacob, debemos abrir la trampa- el asintió y cada uno de nosotros tomamos un lado. Cuando lo abrimos lo suficiente Bella sacó su pié y se tambaleó. La atrapé en el aire y ella suspiró.

- Que bueno que se encuentren bien- dijo mirándonos a los dos con una débil sonrisa.

- Preocúpate por ti y deja de hacer estupideces Bella- dijo Jacob, me provocó abofetearlo por atacarla de esa manera, pero si resolvía algo de su personalidad testaruda lo dejaría hacerlo.

- Lo siento- dijo ella bajando la mirada, me sentí frustrado y dolido, yo debía ser el que se disculpara.

- Bella... no te disculpes- dije en un lamento y ella me miró a los ojos por un breve instante, Jacob la sacó de mis brazos. Ahora si que lo golpearía...

- Conseguiremos caballos para regresar mas rápido, debemos tratar su herida.

Asentí con ansiedad sin perderla a ella de vista


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicos! gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras tan lindas y reconfortantes! espero publicar bastante este fin Los quiero muuucho!**

**EPOV**

Alcanzamos a los caballos que estaban atados a los árboles de las cercanías. Ya empezaba a amanecer, Jacob sentó a Bella de lado en uno de ellos y yo me apresuré a acercarme.

- Voy a envolverte el pié para que no sangre tanto- le dije y ella asintió.

Estaba perforado por todas partes, pero al parecer sus huesos no estaban rotos pero mi ira no remitía sino que aumentaba al ver las heridas ¡Espero que esos bastardos se quemen en el infierno! pensé y terminé de atarle el pedazo de tela.

Jacob me apartó entonces y yo aguanté mis ganas de gritarle. Se dispuso a subir al caballo detrás de Bella.

- ¿Puede...?- dijo ella mirando sonrojada hacia sus manos que se enrollaban en su regazo.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- dijo Jacob deteniéndose.

- ¿Puede Edward subir conmigo?- dijo nerviosa.

- Si quieres...- dijo apartándose de mala gana mirándome con desagrado. Si la situación fuese diferente saltaría de la alegría... pero este no era el caso.

Subí de un salto en la parte mas trasera del caballo y puse mis manos en las riendas rodeando a Bella para cuidar que no cayera.

Espoleé al los costados de mi montura y empezó a andar con rapidez. Los otros me siguieron, pero no pretendía esperar por ellos. Debía regresar rápidamente para poder tratar a Bella apropiadamente.

Ella aferró sus manos a mi camisa y escondió su cara en mi pecho como una niña pequeña. Miré hacia abajo para observarla con cariño, pero algo en sus manos me sorprendió. Estaban rojas de sangre también. Debían haberse lastimado antes si ella intentó abrir la trampa sola.

- Bella tus manos- dije controlando mi ira y dolor. Se sorprendió y las apartó de mi camisa, se mordió el labio con culpa.

- Lo siento, ya arruiné por completo tu ropa...

- ¡No es eso!- dije rápidamente ¿por qué siempre se disculpaba ella cuando debía ser yo el quien arrastraba para pedir su perdón?- ¿Duelen?

- No- mintió, me pude dar cuenta en seguida- estoy bien- su cara pálida y sus ojos llorosos decían otra cosa.

- ¿Te estas sintiendo mal?- dije sin aliento- llegaremos pronto, por favor resiste.

- No seas dramático- dijo con una risita histérica y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho nuevamente, pero sin agarrar esta vez mi camisa. De todos modos no caería, la tenía fuertemente asegurada frente a mí.

El viaje se hizo largo, ya había amanecido por complto y por cada minuto que pasaba una punzada de desesperación se clavaba en mi pecho.

Divisamos la ciudad después de un rato y cabalgamos con rapidez por las calles. Todos parecían muy animados, hablaban de las muchachas que habían vuelto, algunos lloraban de alegría y alivio y otros nos miraban con agradecimiento.

Salté de mi caballo cerca de la licorería subterránea y tomé a la temblorosa Bella para cargarla hacia el Bar. Jacob estaba detrás de m fastidiado y cuando llegamos al interior buscó alcohol, algunas vendas, un cubo de agua y paños limpios . La senté en una silla desvencijada y me arrodillé frente a ella.

No era un doctor como Carlisle, pero podía tratar algunas heridas. Saqué la tela lavé su pié y sus manos con el agua, intentando que doliera lo menos posible dejándolo lo mas limpio que pude. Ellaapretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos.

Tomé los paños y sequé su pié, ella sola se secó las manos que habían dejado de sangrar, gracias al la presión su pié sangraba menos ahora. Apliqué el alcohol con cuidado y ella gimió.

- Falta poco Bella- le dije angustiado. Jacob caminaba como un león enjaulado tras de mí.

- ¡No puedes hacer que no le duela!- me gritó.

- Jacob basta- dijo ella jadeando- Edward hace lo que puede.

- No soy un doctor como Carlisle- me disculpé con ella envolviendo las vendas en su herido pié.

- Sanará pronto- dijo ella

Me levanté a decirle algo, pero me interrumpió uno de los soldados de Jacob.

- ¡Señor!- dijo él- algunas de las mujeres que regresaron tienen información importante sobre los bandidos.

- Voy para allá- dijo después de un momento a regañadientes- ¡quédate con ella y no dejes que haga nada estúpido!- me dijo y asentí- tu tampoco hagas nada estúpido- me dijo con una advertencia feroz en el tono de su voz.

-Estaré bien- le dijo ella.

Jacob se fué mirando hacia Bella un par de vezes. Cuando dejé de escuchar sus pisadas ella soltó un sollozo.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- dije inspeccionando sus heridas, no sangraban ya- ¿Te duele algo?, lo siento tanto...

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la pude sentir temblorosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- se derrumbó en sollozos en mi pecho y yo acaricié su espalda sin saber que hacer, rodeándola con mis brazos...

Después de unos minutos se detuvo y sin apartarse de mi habló.

- Lo siento... nunca le he mostrado mi debilidad a nadie.

- Haz pasado por mucho y siempre lo guardas para ti misma...

- Siento que tengas que ver esto- me dijo apenada- nunca me he puesto así frente a nadie.

- No estarás sola nunca mas mientra yo esté a tu lado. Puedes confiar en mi todo lo que quieras...

Se quedó callada y asintió. Debía ser duro poner su vida en riesgo en cada momento sin poder demostrarle debilidad a nadie nunca. A pesar de lo fuerte y hábil que es, no dejaba de ser frágil... Era un privilegio que pudiera confiar en mi, me sentía agradecido de ser yo quien la consolara.

- Me siento segura contigo- me susurró

- Entonces nunca de dejes mi lado.

Ella miró hacia mi cara sonrojada y un poco sorprendida. Estaba apenas a unos centímetros de mi, su olor y calidez me embriagaban y su aliento endulzó el aire cuando dijo:

- Edward...- todas las palabras sonaban dulces con su voz, que una de ellas fuera mi nombre no dejaba de sorprenderme

Me quedé inmóvil mirando sus ojos color chocolate, estaba nadando en ellos perdido. Ella puso sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y me acerqué tu tampoco hagas nada estúpido escuché a Jacob decir dentro de mi cabeza, lo ignoré y me acerqué aún mas.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y cerré los ojos en la gloria. Ella podía volverme loco, llevarme desde el infierno al cielo en unos pocos segundos. Respondió a mi beso y me acercó mas a ella con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus dedos vendados entre las hebras de mi cabello.

La tomé por la cintura sin dejar de besarla y la elevé por los aires. Me senté en su silla y la puse a ella sobre mi regazo con cuidado para no lastimarla.

Se aparó de mi y me miró enrojecida. ¡Eres un estúpido! me dije a mi mismo

- Yo...- dijo ella avergonzada mirando a su regazo- no entiendo...

- Lo siento, no debí hacerlo- dije de inmediato. La levanté para dejarla en la silla y caminé hacia una de las habitaciones.

- Prepararé un lugar para que puedas dormir y luego iré a ayudar a Jacob...- ella asintió con los dientes aprisionando a su labio inferior, si no fuese por mi autcontrol probablemente me habría abalanzado a ella para tenerla en mis brazos y volver a besarla... me retiré antes de hacerlo.

**BPOV**

Estaba confundida... En un momento, estaba con Edwar llorándole mis angustias (cosa que nunca había hecho con nadie) y al momento siguiente mis labios estaban sobre los suyos... lo que me gustaba de sobremanera...

¿No era eso lo que hacían las personas que se casan y tienen hijos? ¿Por qué el querría besarme a mi? ¿Le habría gustado el beso tanto como a mi me gustó? Probablemente no Se había ido de la habitación y yo estaba sentada allí, viendo los colores del arco íris.

Siempre pensé que era un amigo muy especial, hasta que regresé a Zolum y comprobé que los sentimientos hacia Jacob no eran iguales, a pesar de que el es un amigo muy especial también...

No quería apartarme nunca de Edward, podía sentirme segura a su lado, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que me tocaba y me ponía colorada sin razón... Son sentimientos muy extraños ¡no los entiendo! pensé frustrada... Desde que lo conocí ya no entiendo nada...

Y ese mismo día, en los bosques cuando me encontró, casi lloro de alegría y de alivio, ¡Estaba conmigo a salvo! durante toda la batalla intenté desesperada liberarme, si el se lastimaba yo... no podría soportarlo.

Entonces mas tarde, cuado estábamos a caballo, sentí pánico cuando se iba a apartar de mí otra vez y tuve que pedirle como una patética debilucha que estuviese conmigo...

Edward volvió sin mirarme a los ojos y me levantó en sus fuertes brazos. Me apoyé en su pecho e inspiré su aroma. Había puesto algunas sábanas sobre los fajos de paja y me depositó con cuidado cubriéndome con otras mantas mas.

- Descansa Bella, iré a ayudar a Jacob.

- ¡No!- solté sin pensarlo y me sonrojé con el corazón latiéndome fuerte.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

- S...si- le dije sonrojándome.

**Nota de la autora: Si pueden darse cuenta la personalidad de esta Bella es un poco diferente, tiene mas fuerza física, pero es frágil sentimentalmente... Además no sabe nada del amor porque siempre ha vivido para todo menos eso así que por eso es muy ingenua n.n awwwwww.!**


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

Bella seguia durmiendo a mi lado y yo estaba acostado a su lado observándola sin siquiera parpadear. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente con tranquilidad. El vestido verde que traía estaba sucio y desastroso, así que decidió cambiasrse por las ropas de niño que traía antes. Incluso así se veía como la criatura mas adorable del universo.

Recordaba el beso a cada segundo y la sensación de calidez parecía eterna en mi pecho. Deseaba poder besarla otra vez... Pero ella se apartó de mi primero, aunque me pidió que me quedara... ¿qué debo hacer? seguramente la estoy confundiendo...

-Edward...- suspiró en sus sueños con una sonrisa. A pesar de que era habitual que dijera mi nombre, mi corazón se llenaba de alegría con la misma intensidad todas las veces.

Alcancé mi mano hacia su suave mejilla y la toqué con las puntas de mis dedos. Ella suspiró satisfecha. No había conseguido dormir, a pesar de que estaba exhausto, la vigilaba preocupado por su salud.

Incluso aunque mas temprano le había dicho que me iría a investigar con Jacob... la verdad era que me quedaría para cuidarla mientras dormía ... era inevitable

Era ya de tarde y un pitido muy extraño vino del exterior. Era como un silbato muy agudo que tenía la capacidad de ser a la vez muy discreto pero podía esparcirse hasta el interior del bar.

Sin ningún aviso Bella salió de su sueño profundo y se sentó en su cama automáticamente. Estaba a punto de levantarse pero la detuve poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

- ¿Bella que pasa?

- Hay una reunión importante a la que debo atender- dijo alerta

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo sabrás pronto- dijo mirándome al fin, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas otra vez.

- Yo te llevo.

- No- dijo secamente

- Entonces te quedas- terminé sin soltar sus hombros.

- No debo dejar que nadie me vea en un estado de debilidad Edward- me dijo suplicante. Suspiré resignado.

- Bien... pero te llevaré hasta la puerta- ella asintió yo la tomé entre mis brazos. Subí las escaleras y la dejé con cuidado enfrente de ella. Se aferró a mi camisa mientras apoyaba su pié en el suelo intentando buscar una pose firme controlando su expresión.

Salimos hacia las calles que estaban nuevamente vacías, que era extraño considerando la hora Algo ha pasado...

- Bella quédate adentro- le dije en un susurro.

- No hay nada que temer- me dijo con una sonrisa confiada. Caminó con normalidad frente a mí como si su pié no hubiese sido destrozado hace apenas unas horas. Me quedé alerta caminando tras de ella mirando hacia todos lados... Una sombra se movió y me puse frente a ella protectoramente.

- Veo que conseguiste un subordinado- dijo una voz desde las sombras que explotó en una carcajada. De las sombras salió un hombre de gran musculatura, con cabello negro como el ébano al igual que sus ojos y su piel morena

- ¡Emmet!- saludó Bella con entusiasmo saliendo en su encuentro.

- Sigues tan enana como siempre- dijo molestándola- además.. pareces un niño con esa ropa.

- ¡Y tu pareces un gigante!- rió ella y el volvió a estallar en una carcajada

Todavía estaba alerta... Bella no me había hablado de otros conocidos que no fuesen Jacob y Alice, apeas hablaba del ejército de Jasper... ¿Sería posible que...?

- Dejen de jugar, tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo un hombre lleno de cicatrices con cabello dorado que sostenía un silbato de plata, usaba un traje de cuero negro con un par de espadas enfundadas en su espalda.

- ¡Señor Jasper!- dijo Bella respetuosamente confirmando mis sospechas. Tenía un poco de resentimiento hacia ese hombre, por haber puesto a Bella en la cara del peligro, tenía que hablar seriamente con él.

No me habían prestado mucha atención. Ambos miraban nada mas a Bella.

- ¡El es Edward!- me presentó Bella atrayendo la atención hacia mí. Jasper me miró por unos segundos con una auténtica expresión de sorpresa, que escondió después de unos segundos.

- Así que Edward... Mucho gusto muchacho- dijo alcanzando mi mano con un firme apretón- Pareces muy fuerte ¿no estarías interesado en formar parte de nuestro ejército?

- No tienes que hacerlo- se apresuró a decir Bella, y todos la miramos por un momento.

- Estaré mas que agradecido si me deja participar, en cuanto pueda dejar a Bella fuera de esto- dije desafiante.

- Ella es una parte importate de nuestro ejército- dijo Jasper- No puedo permitirme esto- Me irritaron sus palabras lo miré con furia... Necesitaba mantener a Bella fuera del peligro- Hablaremos de esto mas tarde- dijo aligerando la atmósfera ¿de donde vienes?

- Onnet- dije secamente

- Una ciudad muy hermosa en verdad- dijo apreciativamente Jasper- ¿Tienes algún familiar?

- Mi padre adoptivo Carlisle Cullen, él es el doctor de la ciudad- respondí todavía a la defensiva.

Su expresión se tornó de sorpresa nuevamente, pero retornó a su cara habitual en pocos segundos, seguramente nadie lo había notado... Nadie menos yo.

BPOV

Era una atmósfera extraña, Edward parecía muy irritado, no iba a dejar que yo combatiera tan fácilmente, pero debía entender que Zolum es mi hogar, lo menos que puedo hacer es pelear por el.

Caminamos de regreso al bar. Jasper nos contó quese encontró con Jacob cuando llegó a la ciudad quien lo recibió a la defensiva. Le costó un poco convencerlo de su identidad, pero cuando todo estuvo arreglado los soldados se agruparon en admiración en torno al ejército.

Los pobladores del pueblo siempre estaban alertas a personas extrañas que llegaran al reino, por eso todos se escondían con temor. Unos minutos mas tarde todos llegaron a la licorería que se encontraba ahora muy abarrotada. Jacob y sus soldados, Jasper y su ejército Edward y yo.

Estabamos en silencio y el primero en hablar fue Jasper.

- Bella- se dirigió a mi- Desde que te fuiste por tu cuenta has crecido mucho... bueno no en tamaño- volteé los ojos- pero en fuerza y determinación. Tu pista me llevó hasta aquí, tengo oidos en todas partes y escuché sobre tu última misión de rescate. Al parecer estos soldados fueron de gran ayuda... les agradezco- dijo dirigiéndose a los hombres de Jacob quienes sonrieron y asintieron animados.

- Es hora de tomar acción- dijo ahora mas serio- La reina Rosalie ha ennegrecido esta tierra y ha extraído toda su vida... no podemos esperar mas para regresársela.

Los hombres levantaros sus puños y proclamaron vítores. Sonreí por la emoción, pero Edward se tensó a mi lado. Me miraba con preocupación.

- ¡Bella no participará en esto!- dijo alzando la voz

- Al parecer te conseguistea tu caballero protector Bella- dijo Emmet explotando en mas carcajadas.

- Luchar es algo que decidí hacer yo- dije levantándome a pesar de mi adolorido pie- y sólo o puedo decidir lo contrario.

Edward se veia enojado, pero no resignado, esto tomaría un rato...

-Entonces no dejaré que luches sola- dijo determinado.

Ahora todos nos miraban y yo me sentí avergonzada. Me sonrojé para poner las cosas peor... Todos pensarían que era una debilucha. Necesitando a otros para protegerme... Y había trabajado tan duro para conseguir su respeto. Todo estaba arruinado.

Me senté abatida y tapé mi cara con mis manos.

- ¿Bella estas bien?- dijo Edward con preocupacion en su voz

Suspiré de pura frustración, me sentí irritada... Emmet empezó a reir con sus carcajadas explosivas y escuché a Jasper secundándolo, pronto todos estaban riéndose. Esto no podía ponerse peor. Me sonrojé como un tomate hasta mis orejas.

- Ya es suficiente- los cortó Jasper- Edward... si quieres acompañarla a ella te lo voy a permitir, debemos hacer ahora un plan de ataque...

Pero eso no era lo que o quería, Edward debía estar a salvo, no debía luchar... eso no.


	21. Chapter 21

JasperPOV

La mirada de casi todos los presentes estuvo fija en mi casi al instante, los únicos que no tenían sus ojos puestos en mi persona eran Bella, quien estaba totalmente seguro que me escuchaba con tanta avidez como los demás, a pesar de tener su cara enrojecida entre sus manos y, Edward, a quien no le poda importar menos nada de lo que yo iba a decir y cuya uncia preocupación era aquella joven a su lado.

Lo pude notar desde que la vi saliendo del bar por la puertecilla de madera escondida entre la maleza... La forma en que el se inclinaba protegiéndola como si estuviese dispuesto a dar su vida por su mera comodidad y ella que se movía en armonía junto a el... Ese muchacho que no reconocí hasta fijar mi mirada en su rostro... el destino me sonríe.

_RECUERDO_

Viajé a Onnet después de escuchar todo el revuelo que Bella había causado allí como el Arlequín... Al llegar, descubrí que el rey se hallaba en posesión de su mascara y sus ropas, por suerte, no la habían atrapado y se encargó de dejar un espectáculo antes de irse para que la recordaran.

Regrese a la casa de mi viejo amigo Cullen, su clínica estaba renovada y tenia muchos ayudantes nuevos, induje que Bella le había confiado el oro que robo... muy buena decisión por cierto, no hay hombre mas honesto e inteligente que Carlisle

- ¡Jasper!- me saludó con un apretón de manos cuando me vio parado en la puerta de la clínica- hace tanto que no nos vemos, han sido casi diez años.

Asentí con una media sonrisa, mi amigo me observaba con preocupación.

- Viniste por él ¿no es cierto?- preguntó adivinando mis motivos.

- Si, ya es hora...

- El ya partió- me dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Qué?- dije alarmado- Acaso sabe que...

- No- me cortó enseguida- aún no sabe... mantuve el secreto como me pediste, el se fué haia Zolum siguiendo sus propios motivos, prométeme que estará bien

- Lo protegeremos en todo momento- le aseguré, pero la preocupación no desapareció de sus facciones- daremos nuestra vida si es necesario.

Suspiró pesadamente y me dedicó una triste mirada.

- Supongo que te irás pronto...

- Hay algo que debo recuperar primero- dije recordando el traje de Arlequín- me iré en cuanto lo consiga.

- Bien, mi casa está disponible y también la de mi hijo.

- Gracias Carlisle- dije con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Me enderecé en mi posición y miré a todos los presentes, ellos estaban listos, todos lo estábamos.

- Hemos esperado muchos años por esta oportunidad- dije con voz solemne- reunir soldados tan valerosos no fue fácil, pero estoy seguro de que cada uno lleva el fuego de la esperanza y la determinación que llevarán a la batalla, ¡todo el esfuerzo de mi búsqueda y de su entrenamiento dará frutos! ¡Lucharemos hasta caer y la esperanza retornará a Zolum junto con la victoria!- continué y no vi ningún titubeo en sus facciones.

Bella levantó su mirada que estaba desafiante y me miró a los ojos con determinación.

- Lucharé por Zolum hasta mi último aliento- dijo ella valientemente levantándose. Edward la miraba horrorizado por sus palabras _Será mejor que se acostumbre_ pensé sintiendo un poco de simpatía hacia el muchacho.

- ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado!- dijo el levantándose también obligándola a sentarse.

Emmet estalló nuevamente en carcajadas y rompimos la tensión acompañándolo. Sabíamos todos que reírnos de Bella era lo menos prudente que podíamos hacer... Ella enrojeció ahora de ira _Molestamos a la gatita, ahora nos toca las garras_ pensé y en menos de un segundo Bella se había liberado del agarre de Edward y se deslizaba entre las piernas de los presentes como si fuese la mismísima niebla.

Mis ojos apenas la podían seguir _Ha avanzado mas de lo que creí en estos años_ pensé con admiración al tiempo que sentía sus dedos hundiéndose en la parte posterior de mi rodilla. Caí indefenso casi al mismo tiempo que todos los demás, pude escuchar algunos quejidos, algunos de sorpresa de los soldados se Jacob y otros de mis soldados que estaban acostumbrados a los ataques de ira e Bella.

- Otra vez no...- decían mis soldados- Te extrañábamos Bella- decían otros medio en broma.  
Ella nos había desarmado en apenas unos segundos... a todos menos a Edward por supuesto.

- ¡Bella!- dijo Edward con sorpresa, pensé que seguramente estaría entrando en pánico por su despliegue repentino de habilidades- te vas a herir el pié...

Otra vez me tomó por sorpresa, lo único que lo tenía preocupado era la salud de ella, _Está loco por Bella... eso me ayudará en mis planes, el destino me sonríe no hay duda._

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola Edward!- le gritó ella con ira dejándolo helado en su posición- Lo he hecho por mucho tiempo y así seguirá siendo, no te necesito- Se volteó y caminó velozmente hacia la puerta de salida. Desapareció dejándonos a todos en silencio.

Me levanté apoyándome de la pierna que podía controlar y miré al pobre muchacho que estaba parado sin hacer ningún movimiento, mirando ausente la puerta por la que Bella se había marchado.

- No te preocupes, volverá- le dije sin conseguir que respondiera, suspiré de pesar- debo hablar contigo en privado, por favor sígueme.

Volteó a regañadientes y me siguió mientras yo cojeaba hacia el depósito de barriles. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y se negó a mirarme a los ojos.

- ¡Ella no luchará!- soltó de repente, dirigiéndome una mirada de desafío.

- Lo hará aunque quieras impedirlo, debes saber tan bien como yo que ella no es capaz de dejar que los otros combatan mientras ella no hace nada.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa!- dijo iracundo- si no te la hubieses llevao ella tendría una vida normal

- En Zolum nadie lleva una vida normal- dije con tranquilidad y su cara se llenó de preocupación- Con o sin entrenamiento ella siempre se ha involucrado por el bien de los demás en situaciones que no puede manejar sola, sin mi entrenamiento seguramente los bandidos la habrían matado por su personalidad insensata.

Mis palabras le golpearon con fuerza y sólo miró al piso con dolor.

- Puedes protegerla- dije captando su atención- lucha con ella y asegúrate de que esté a salvo si esa es tu preocupación.

Pude ver como su expresión cambiaba de un momento a otro de duda a determinación y sentí que había ganado esta batalla.

- Dejaré que lo pienses- me retiré hacia el bar y allí yacían mis hombres y los de Jacob sentados esperando a que los efectos del bloqueo pasaran.

_La suerte está de mi lado... todo avanza mejor de lo que lo he planeado_

**BPOV**

Me sentí culpable apenas cerré la puerta detrás de mí... No debía haberle gritado así a Edward... ni tampoco debí derribar a todo el equipo ¿Qué pasaría si atacaran a la ciudad en este mismo instante?, nadie sería capaz de luchar porque yo los había dejado tirados en un bar...

Suspiré intentando ignorar el dolor que surcaba mi pié cada vez que lo apoyaba en el piso. Caminé casi por instinto hacia el refugio y abrí la puerta con cuidado de que no hubiese nadie a mi alrededor.

El camino hacia las habitaciones estaba solitario y húmedo como siempre, la única diferencia era el murmullo de emoción que salía de la gran habitación. Todos hablaban con las muchachas recién llegadas y reían y lloraban juntos. Pude ver la enorme figura de Jacob recostado en uno de las paredes durmiendo profundamente con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Una oleada de simpatía me recorrió_ Ha trabajado muy duro todo este tiempo_ pensé para mis adentros.

- ¿Bella?- llamó tímidamente una voz de campanilla que venía de atrás, me volví para encontrarme con la figura de Alice.

-¡Alice!- grité abrazándola con cariño. Ella apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor y sollozó con fuerza.

- Lo sien... to, es... mi... culpa- dijo entrecortadamente.

- Shhhh- la tranquilicé acariciándole el cabello- todo está bien... gracias a ti pude rescatar a las otras chicas

- Pero... tu... pudiste...morir- estaba hipando del llanto.

- ¿Cómo?- dije fingiendo indignación- ¿Acaso no sabes que soy capaz de derribar a mas de una docena de hombres entrenados en apenas unos segundos? si quieres puedes ir al bar a comprobarlo- reí sintiéndome un poco culpable. Alice también soltó una risita tímida- Así está mejor- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

- Quisiera ser yo quien cuidara de ti alguna vez- dijo con su voz rota, no respondí, pero seguí acariciando su cabello.

Nos sentamos en el piso y Alice se quedó dormida de inmediato entre mis brazos.

...

Dejé a Alice durmiendo en la habitación, tenía que regresar para terminar con la reunión, era importante establecer nuestro plan de acción. Apenas salí me dí cuenta de que Jasper me esperaba parado frente a las ruinas de las que acababa de salir.

- Lo siento Jasper, yo...

- No importa- me interrumpió- me dejaste agradablemente sorprendido, te felicito, has avanzado mas de lo que esperaba.

- Gracias- dije un poco avergonzada enrojeciéndome.

-Hay algo muy importante que debo discutir contigo- Asentí en respuesta- Edward será tu acompañante en tus misiones.

- Prefiero estar sola.

- No es una petición- me dijo autoritario- Te encargo su seguridad, deberás proteger su vida incluso a costa de la tuya... es una orden.

Incluso sin que me lo pidiera yo ya había llegado a esa resolución, pero me extrañaba que Jasper se preocupara tanto por alguien que apenas acababa de conocer. El pudo adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente y dijo:

- Lo único que te concierne es que él es una persona de extrema inportancia, sabrás el resto a su tiempo, si muere no te molestes en regresar

- Si señor- dije diligentemente

- Tengo algo para ti- dijo aligerando su expresión, traía un saco colgado de su hombro que me entregó. Lo abrí con curiosidad y saqué con sorpresa mi máscara de Arlequín.

- ¿Cómo...?- pregunté

- Le hice una visita al rey de Onnet, no quedó muy complacido- rió y yo le seguí


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! he regresado de la nave alienígena jajajaja (idea de aldi.f.22) disculpen mi retraso! adoro sus comentarios y todas sus lindas palabras, la universidad va muy bien, pero ahora es que se pondrá candela! jajajajaja.**

**IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo se trata de varios años atrás, cuando Bella y Jacob tenían 7 Alice 6 y Edward 9**

**BPOV**

Podía sentir que el sol no había salido aún, el frío se calaba en mis huesos y abracé a Alice con mas fuerza, seguramente tendría frío, las delgadas sábanas no nos cubrían lo suficiente.

- ¡Levántate pedazo de Basura!- gritó Kalub nuestra cuidadora gitana. Los tres nos levantamos de un salto. No solté a Alice quien temblaba cuando la gitana entró en la habitación con su vara de madera. Jacob se paraba a nuestro lado con la mirada en sus pies. Yo era la única que miraba a Kalub a los ojos...

Era una mujer de ojos color marrón grisáceo por las cataratas, regorteta y bajita, con el cabello negro manchado de gris que revoloteaba sin control contorneando su fea cara de sapo. Su expresión se deformó en furia. Odiaba que la miran a los ojos, ningún niño se atrevía, pero yo me negaba a doblegarme. Solté a Alice y la escondí detrás de mi.

Kalub alzó su vara de madera y comenzó a azotar mis brazos y espalda, cubría mi cabeza con mis manos para protegerla.

- ¡Niña insolente!- me gritó mientras me golpeaba. Jacob y Alice estaban muy asustados para moverse, no los culpaba, lo último que deseaba era que los golpearan a ellos también.

Cuando sus brazos se cansaron, dejó de golpearme y me enpujó con su pié, caí adolorida y la vi marcharse. Alice puso mi cabeza en su regazo, ella tenía seis, Jacob y yo siete.

- Bella... ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Jacob viendo mi piel enrojecida.

- Estoy bien.

- ¡A trabajar niños mugrosos!- gritó Kalub desde otra hbitación. Jacob ne ayudo a ponerme de pié y Alice lloriqueaba

A pesar de mi rebeldía trabajaba mas duro que los demás, por eso no me habían tirado a mi suerte en un callejón vacío, haría todo lo posible para proteger a mi familia.

**EPOV**

Carlisle caminaba de un lado a otro ocupado con sus pacientes, yo llevaba las sábanas a las camillas.

- Edward hijo... debes ir a dormir- me dijo Carlisle

- No papá me quedaré, hoy necesitas mucha ayuda- me sonrió y revolvió mi cabello con cariño. De repente escuchamos un portazo que provenía de la puerta principal. Un hombre alto rubio cubierto con una capa negra apareció y se colapsó en la entrada.

Carlisle lo llevó a una camilla y se apresuró a tratar sus heridas, me daba indicaciones para que le ayudara a buscar las cosas que necesitaba. Lo miré con impaciencia.

- ¿Estará bien?- pregunté

- Sólo ha recibido algunos cortes... pronto despertará- me dijo, pero su rostro aún tenía esa expresión e preocupación- Edward tienes que ir a descansar- iba a protestar, pero me miró con severidad y obedecí.

No pude ver con claridad a aquel hombre que acababa de llegar, tenía mucha curiosidad en saber quién era. Fui a la oficina de mi papá y me acosté en el desvencijado sillón. El sueño llegó rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente el hombre extraño ya no estaba.

**CarlislePOV**

Las heridas de aquel hombre estaban indudablemente provocadas por una hoja, además, debajo de su capa traía varias dagas... podía ser un bandido, un ladrón o algo mas peligroso...

Mi hijo estaba a mi lado, a pesar de tener sólo nueve años era extremadamente maduro, su ayuda siempre me alegraba, pero no podía dejarlo cerca de alguien potencialmente peligroso, lo mandé a mi oficina y até las manos y pies del hombre a la camilla seguí trabajando sin despegar mi vista de aquél extraño.

En menos de una hora regresó en si y vio con alarma sus ataduras.

- Siento haberte puesto en esta situación- dije tratando de calmarlo- pero llevabas armas contigo, necesito confiar en ti primero.

Me miró pensativo por unos minutos y respondió.

- Mi nombre es Jasper

- Jasper- repetí- ¿eres alguna clase de ladrón o bandido?

- Soy un soldado- respondió con firmeza, lo miré con desconfianza y prosiguió- he venido a Onnet varias veces en los últimos nueve años soy un soldado de la verdadera reina de Zolum.

- He escuchado bastante de Zolum, está en una terrible situación, desde que la reina murió...

- No ha muerto- dijo secamente- libérame para que podamos hablar mejor- insistió.

- ¿Cómo se si me dices la verdad?

- En mi cuello pende un medallón real, sólo se lo dan a los soldados de alto rango.

Con cautela halé la cadena e plata de su cuello y ví un medallón que estaba oculto en su camisa. Quedé boquiaierto por la sorpresa. En el medallón se apreciaba un escudo con un hermoso manzano de plata y rubíes en la parte superior que se asimilaban a las manzanas, con una quimera de cabeza de águila, patas de león y ojos de esmeralda que miraban hacia el cielo.

- Efectivamente, es el escudo real- dije y solté las ataduras de el soldado.

...

Entramos a la sala de operaciones y Jasper se dió la vuelta para encararme.

- Sé que los asuntos de otro reino no le conciernen- empezó a decir- pero sin que sea su voluntad está atado a ellos.

- Es un reino ajeno, pero la desgracia de los demás siempre me importa, pero ¿De qué manera estaría yo relacionado con todo esto?

Jasper titubeó y miró hacia otra parte con una lucha interna, lo que estaba a punto de decirme era de extrema importancia y muy confidencial.

- Le aseguro que puede confiar en mi- intenté asegurarlo- ni una palabra saldrá de mis labios.

- Desde hace nueve años he estado vigilándolo- dijo sorprendiéndome- sé que usted es un hombre honesto, confío en su palabra, pero lo que estoy a punto decirle es un poco difícil de aceptar.

Asentí para animarlo a seguir.

- Hace nueve años estuve preso en las celdas del palacio, estaba a punto de ser ejecutado, pero fuí salvado por mis soldados. Lo que descubrí allí cambió el rumbo de las cosas- dijo sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos

**_JasperPOV Hace nueve años._**

Después de que muriera la reina Esme y el rey fuera envenenado, caímos casi todos en la batalla y me encarcelaron en las prisiones subterráneas y me toruraron para que hablara sobre la resistencia que todavía quedaba, nunca hablé y me condenaron a la horca. Yo me mantuve rogando para que la muerte llegara a mis puertas, al fin podría ser libre. El día antes de la ejecución, estaba acostado en el piso frío de piedra temblando de dolor...entonces la escuché.

Esa voz inconfundible que cantaba con tristeza desde las celdas contiguas, aquella que había escuchado cantar tantas veces en los tiempos de luz... La reina Esme seguía viva. Mi corazón se llenaba de alegría al poder escucharla.

- Reina Esme- dije jadeando adolorido desde mi celda- mi nombre es Jasper, soy fiel a su reino... majestad, le prometo que usted reinará otra vez...

- ¡Valiente soldado!- me respondió desde su celda con su voz llena de sorpresa y tristeza- mi hermana pretende hacerme sufrir al mostrarme como destruye ciudad, ya no tengo nada... mi esposo murió, mi pueblo perece, sólo me queda...

Se quedó en silencio ahogando un sollozo.

- Reina Esme... si todos saben que usted vive la esperanza regresará, necesitamos la esperanza como nada en el mundo en estos momentos.

- Yo no puedo irme, yo no podré luchar por mi reino, pero hay alguien que si puede

- ¿Quién?- pregunté con ansiedad

- Mi hijo- dijo ella con tristeza - han pasado meses desde que mi hermana fingió mi muerte y engatuzara a mi esposo, crece dentro de mí, mi hermana no pudo darse cuenta, pero temo por su vida... Rosalie nunca viene a verme, puedo esconderlo con facilidad. Los únicos que entran son sirvientes ciegos que mi hermana ha condenado a la oscuridad para que no me reconozcan... Sin importar lo que les diga ellos están muy temerosos y no creen en mis palabras.

Estaba mudo de la sorpresa ¡un hijo! si pudiera salir de esta prisión con el paso de los años podría reclamar su lugar en el trono y traer la paz de vuelta a esta ciudad. Sentí pena por la reina Esme, deseaba salvarla con todo mi ser... Si solo pudiera escapar de la ejecución.

...

Me encontraba entonces frente a la horca, rezando por mi vida... Estaba débil para luchar. Pero ví un brillo de determinación en los ojos de algunos espectadores... Algo estaba diferente.

La horca nunca llegó a rodear mi cuello, porque saltaron frente a los tiranos varios de mis apreciados soldados... Lucharon una rápida batalla y me llevaron consigo. Nos escondimos por varias semanas y les conté sobre la reina Esme...

Eramos pocos los que quedábamos, y nuestro número se había reducido drásticamente con los intentos de entrar al castillo, su resistencia era sólida y mis soldados estaban cansados y sobre todo... desesperanzados

Investigamos a los sirvientes y les pedimos ayuda, les hablamos de la reina omitiendo la información de su hijo, esa información estaría reservada solamente a mis soldados mas allegados y a aquel sirviente que accediera a darnos una mano... pero no querían acceder a nuestras peticiones. Ellos hacían oídos sordos cuando les hablábamos de la reina Esme. Estaban aterrorizados de Rosalie que se llevaría a sus familias y sus vidas con un doloroso final, si se les ocurría ponerse rebeldes.

Con las esperanzas casi extintas visitamos la casa de la última sirvienta, vivía sola en la miseria. Su nombre es Edna y tenía el día que la encontré cabello negro poblado de canas con los ojos desprovistos de visión gracias a que la reina los había quemado (como a los de los demás). Pero había algo en ella que nadie mas tenía. Determinación y valor.

- Yo no tengo nada que perder- sabía que podría confiar en ella- he estado allí, la he escuchado,sé que es ella. Haré todo lo que me pidan.

- Gracias- dije tomando sus manos con admiración- serás recompensada por tu valor.

- Que traigan el viejo Zolum de vuelta será la mejor recompensa que me puedan dar.

Ella escuchó con sorpresa y esperanza mi historia y accedió entonces a cuidar de Esme y buscar la forma de llevarse a su hijo cuando naciera. Era una misión peligrosa, pero era todo lo que podíamos intentar.

Pasaron días sin nuevas noticias. Edna cuidaba de Esme, llevándole mas comida y cobijo a escondidas, era un poco difícil para ella por su condición, pero aprendió con rapidez a ser sigilosa y se conocía todos los pasajes y las rondas de los guardias de memoria.

El día llegó y nació el hijo de Esme, Edna no podía entrar a su celda, así que le dio instrucciones desde el exterior. El bebé fue pasado por las rejas de la prisión y Edna lo escondió entre sus ropas, calmándolo para que no llorara y la delatara.

Como si él entendiera lo que debía hacer, se quedó callado y vigilante hasta que fué entregado a nosotros en nuestro escondite.

Lloró con fuerza cuando estuvo a salvo y lo tomé entre mis brazos, este importante niño sería nuestro futuro... No tenía quien lo alimentara y sería muy peligros llevarlo de vuelta a su madre, por muy doloroso que fuese para ella.

Algunas mujeres (que no estaban al tanto de la situación) amamantaban al niño por lástima y compasión. Edna volvía cada día a visitar a la reina, ella estaba aún débil y nublada de pena por no tener a su hijo, se negaba a comer y a cooperar, cualquier cosa que le dijésemos para tranquilizarla era inútil, la reina estaba rota por dentro.

El niño era la viva imagen de su madre, ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, que crecía con rebeldía. El pueblo se hizo cada vez mas miserable y peligroso con el paso de los meses. Su decadencia era tan acelerada que podíamos ver como se destrozaba sola. Las personas morían de hambre, los trabajadores de enfermedad. El dinero no era suficiente para pagar las exigencias de la reina... Tuve que sacar al niño de la ciudad, su madre no decidió un nombre para él y nosotros tampoco lo hicimos, eso haría la separación aún mas dura.

Viajamos hasta la ciudad mas cercana, una mujer jóven accedió acompañarnos para mantener al bebé alimentado. Llegamos a Onnet y lo dejamos en un callejón en el momento que vimos pasar a un hombre rubio con cara que impersonaba la mismísima amabilidad. El niño lloró a todo pulmón y observamos cómo él se dirigía a tomar al niño.

Nos quedamos unos días para ver que todo estuviese bien y regresamos a Zolum, pero yo regresaba para ver cómo crecía el pequeño. Su nombre decidió llamarlo Edward.


	23. Chapter 23

**Soy el ser mas maligno del universo ¡Lo sé! Los dejé meeeeses colgando, ¡incluso cuando terminé mis clases seguía sin escribir, me acobardé T.T les traje un capítulo nuevoooo finalmenteeeeeeeeee. Espero escribir con mas frecuencia porque no estoy trabajando ni tampoco estoy en clases, así que se me acabaron las escusas jajajajaja.**

**BPOV**

La batalla se acercaba, lo presentía en mis huesos. Pero esta vez era diferente, la batalla por Zolum, la batalla definitva, que nos llevaría a la gloria o a la miseria y ahora había una nueva adición a mi equipo. Edward…

No podía ignorar las instrucciones de Jasper sólo porque si… pero hoy era el día en que mas deseaba hacerlo. No me había movido del lugar donde antes estaba hablando con él. Mis pensamientos me mantenían confinada dando vueltas en círculos en un mismo lugar. Acariciaba repetitivamente el cuero de mi traje de arlequín, eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

- Bella- dijo la voz que más quería escuchar en ese momento, no volteé para enfrentarlo.

- Edward… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a decirte algo- dijo dudoso- voy…. A protegerte en la batalla.

- Jasper habló contigo ¿verdad?- dije un poco enfadada… _ no se supone que él sea quien me proteja._

- Si…. Pero tiene toda la razón, no puedo evitar que vallas, así que sólo tendré que ir contigo y evitar que algo te pase…

- ¡No entiendes!- grité enrojecida con lágrimas en los ojos, dejándolo atónito por segunda vez en el día- tú no tienes que protegerme a mí, te lo he dicho un millón de veces y aún así no entiendes. Si yo muero, para los ojos del mundo, seré sólo un criminal más que no van a extrañar, pero en cambio tú eres un valeroso guerre…

No me dejó terminar la frase, porque me cortó las palabras con un fiero abrazo.

- No hables mas, dices sólo tonterías. No te das cuenta de tu valor y de todo lo que has hecho y de todo lo que significas para mi… si tú no estás yo…- soltó un lamento

- ¿Edward?- dije nerviosa por el repentino silencio

- No puedo vivir sin ti Bella- terminó la frase.

_Soy yo la que no puede vivir sin ti _Pensé, mi corazón estaba latiendo desbocado y mis mejillas estaban encendidas como me pasaba usualmente al estar con Edward _¿Por qué siento esto? ¡AGhHH! ¡Al demonio con todo esto!_

Me volteél para poder ver sus ojos. _Si me queda poco tiempo de vida, no voy a desperdiciar ni un segundo más…_

Me acerqué hacia sus labios y lo besé, él respondió con sorpresa y me aprisionó en su fuerte pecho sin querer dejarme ir.

Tampoco yo me quería soltar.

**EPOV**

¡Increíble! Bella me estaba besando a mí, todo el asunto de la guerra se había quedado en un segundo plano, mientras probaba sus dulces labios una y otra vez, nunca me cansaría de esta sensación. Su frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos se estremecía cuando acariciaba su espalda con mis manos.

Sus manos subieron hasta mi rosto para acariciar mi quijada y luego mis mejillas y todo mi rostro con mucha delicadeza, como si intentara recordar cada una de mis facciones…

Un fuerte dolor me distrajo por un segundo, parecía una piedra que acababa de impactar contra mi cabeza, pero realmente no estaba planeando prestarle atención hasta que vino una segunda desde la misma dirección. Miré hacia atrás irritado, dispuesto a matar a quien nos acababa de interrumpir.

Por supuesto… ¡Jacob!, si llegaba a ponerle las manos encima lo estrangularía sin duda.

- Te dije que no hicieras estupideces- me retó- ahora suelta a Bella.

- ¡No te metas Jacob!- dijo para mi sorpresa Bella, ella parecía casi tan enojada como yo.

- Ese inútil no te conviene… - respondió Jacob un poco dolido- El no es capaz de protegerte

Sus palabras me atravesaron como una daga regresándome a la realidad, dejé caer mis brazos avergonzado. En un segundo, Bella estaba al lado de Jacob, con la mano alzada para propinarle un bofetón. El no lo vio venir, y su rostro se enrojeció más de vergüenza que por la ira.

- No soy una niña, puedo protegerme sola y decidir qué hacer con mi vida.

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles por unos segundos, yo mirándolos a los dos, Jacob mirando al piso y Bella con la mirada perdida.

Ella rodeó al gigante estúpido con sus brazos, lo que me hizo gruñir, le susurró algo al oído y él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Volteó a mirarme y me dedicó una sonrisa _¿Estaba molesto por algo? Ya no importa…_

**JacobPOV**

- Lo que necesitamos es darnos fuerza el uno al otro, sin esa persona importante me siento débil y desamparada- me dijo Bella con un susurro.

Entonces tal vez yo lo había estado haciendo todo mal ¡Maldita sea!

Desde que puedo recordar, siempre he querido ser más fuerte para protegerla a Ella de todo, no me atrevía a dar ningún paso porque no me consideraba lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Ella se merece algo más… mucho mas, lo merece todo en el mundo y so sólo soy… este tipo patético.

Asentí y caminé con paso decidido entre las ruinas en dirección al refugio. No había dormido casi nada, estaba a punto de derrumbarme, pero había una última cosa que debía hacer antes. Debía dejar de ser un cobarde.

Entré y mis piernas que podían correr quilómetros se empezaron a mover como fideos…

Y allí estaba en la oscuridad, dormida acurrucada en una fina sábana. Hermosa como siempre y frágil, lamentablemente frágil.

Sintió mis pesados pasos y levantó la mirada.

- Alice…- susurré.

Ella se levantó de un brinco

- ¿Jacob? ¿A qué viniste?

- A hablar contigo

- Hace mucho que no hablamos- dijo con tristeza mirando al polvoriento suelo- siempre estás haciendo guardias, debes estar muy cansado.

- Lo estoy, pero hay algo más importante

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No… no lo sé, sólo sé que soy un cobarde y quiero decirte que… te amo.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW CUTENESS OVERLOAD!**

**Como podrán ver Jacob aprecia mucho a Bella , pero ella es como una hermanita para él, sólo quiere lo mejor para ella, pero con Alice es otra cosa ¡Love!**


	24. Chapter 24

**No quiero que me odien por lo de Alice y Jacob pero en verdad desde que leí amanecer, me parecieron muy buena pareja, Alice tan pequeña ardillita y Jacob el gigantón jajajajaja. En fin…. Jasper tiene como 40 años, está muy viejo para mi linda Alice. Los amooo por su apoyo! Estamos cerca de la batalla final n.n**

**BPOV**

Miré y memoricé cada movimiento de Jasper mientras hablaba.

- Si tenemos suerte, el Arlequín debe estar llegando con vida a la última habitación, - terminó su discurso Jasper y nos miró con los ojos encendidos en determinación.

Más de una docena de hombres lo miraban sin rastro de temor. Edward estaba a mi lado y Jacob estaba al lado de Jasper, se veía algo… diferente, tal vez… renovado. Había algo que no pude reconocer en su mirada, pero que me resultaba muy familiar.

- ¿Por qué Bella tiene que ser el Arlequín? Da lo mismo si la descubren ahora- dijo Emmet rompiendo el silencio.

- No es cuestión de esconder su identidad, sino de crear una imagen imponente que debilite sus sentidos. Todos conocen al Arlequín que burló la seguridad y consiguió los invaluables tesoros de varios reinos. Bella por sí sola no es imponente- dijo Jasper haciéndome pensar.

Todos estaban repasando los detalles del plan. Era bueno, pero no lo suficiente. Muchas cosas se habían dejado a la suerte, muchos hombres morirían y muchos estarían gravemente heridos al final de la batalla, Edward podría estar entre todos ellos.

Robar era sencillo, pero infiltrar más de una docena de hombres en un castillo para salvar a una mujer y luego asesinar a cada uno de los cientos de soldados altamente entrenados y armados que protegían el reino para derrocar a la dirigente actual y devolver a la anterior al trono… sonaba como fantasía para mí.

Pero en mi mente estaba maquinando un plan más ambicioso, uno que no podría discutir con mis compañeros pues no lo aceptarían. Mucho menos Edward por supuesto. Requería sacrificios, pero nuestro margen de éxito aumentaría, y los heridos reducirían. Debíamos actuar desde adentro, corrección… debía actuar desde adentro.

Mi estómago empezó a revolverse por el terror y tuve que respirar profundo para tranquilizare.

Una mano cálida rodeó a la mía y miré a su dueño a los ojos.

- No temas- dijo Edward- estaré contigo.

En vez de responder, acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano y me deje llevar por la suavidad de su piel. Esto lo haría por él. Por todos.

- Necesito un momento a solas, quiero estar con Alice – dije reprimiendo mis sentimientos. El asintió y soltó mi mano para dejarme ir.

Salí a la ciudad destruida una vez más. Caminé en dirección al refugio y abrí la puerta improvisada de las ruinas. Esta vez no busqué a Alice sino que me quedé en la entrada en busca de alguien conocido.

- ¿Edna?- dije con timidez

- Si querida- dijo a anciana invidente en la oscuridad del pasillo, ella siempre estaba allí, en total oscuridad, no haría mucha diferencia para ella de todos modos, pues era ciega.

- Soy Bella, necesito de tu ayuda, debo hablar contigo en privado

…

Nos sentamos en la oscuridad, lejos de donde todos estaban y Edna me tomó de la mano.

- ¿De qué me quieres hablar hija?

- Sé que tu estuviste al servicio de la reina Rosalie por varios años

- Ah… y no volveré allá nunca jamás.

- No pienso convencerte de lo contrario… sólo necesito que me digas sobre las sirvientas.

**Relato de Edna**

Trabajé muchos años para la reina Esme, era amable con todos nosotros y compasiva. Cada día iluminaba los salones con sólo caminar por ellos. Trabajábamos duro, pero recibíamos una paga justa y éramos tratados con respeto.

Después de que todo cambiara, Rosalie nos aterrorizó, nos tomó a la fuerza y nos encerró como prisioneros para trabajar a sus órdenes. Sólo estábamos en contacto con el exterior aquellos que cuidaban de los jardines, estábamos cerca de las rejas y hablábamos con nuestros familiares en secreto para saber sobre la situación de Zolum.

Todo empeoraba, nuestras esperanzas mermaban, pero después de algunos días, salieron rumores en las calles de que un sirviente había visto a Esme con vida. Rosalie estaba tan furiosa que ordenó que quemaran los ojos de todos, nos quemaron con ácido y nos encerraron sin piedad por días sin poder beber ni comer.

La campaña de terror funcionó, la reina estaba complacida. Muchos perdieron la esperanza y quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad, no sólo de vista, sino en sus corazones. Ni una palabra más salió del castillo otra vez.

Todos temían la furia de la reina y se paseaban confundidos por los jardines sin decir una palabra.

Por supuesto los trabajos que se hacían eran torpes por nuestra ceguera, lo que provocaba la ira de Rosalie, Los que aprendieron rápido a trapear, pulir, desempolvar y hacer todotipo de trabajo doméstico sin crear desastre fueron pasados por alto, pero quienes no conseguían orientarse, fueron decapitados.

Una y otra vez los soldados traían a jóvenes que atrapaban en las calles. Ellos rogaban por su libertad. Para someterlos, los dejaban ciegos y los ponían a trabajar en el castillo. Pocos quedábamos sin llamar la atención, pero quien no se adaptaba en unas semanas era asesinado inclementemente. Ellos iban y venían, no los podía ver, pero sentía su terror.

Un día los soldados de la rebelión entraron en los jardines… para conseguir información sobre la reina Esme…. Y cumplir con algunos asuntos confidenciales, lo siento cielo, no creo ser capaz de decirte esta información… En fin… yo fui la única que accedió a colaborar.

Después de algunos años más, Jasper, consiguió infiltrarse de nuevo para sacarme a mí de ese infierno, una sirvienta menos no sería muy llamativa, morían muy seguido. Me puso a cargo del refugio para ciudadanos sin hogar, y para niños explotados por los gitanos. El ha hecho tanto por nosotros…. Y todavía está dispuesto a dar su vida por Zolum. Su nombre será escrito en la historia de este reino.

**Fin del relato**

- Tu nombre estará escrito también en las páginas de la historia Edna.

- Sólo si podemos vencer querida, pero todo parece un sueño muy lejano.

- No lo será dentro de poco. Confía en mí.

- Siento no poder decirte todos los detalles

- Está bien- dije apretando su mano- me has dicho todo lo que quiero saber. Edna… necesito un último favor.

- Lo que sea- responió

- Tengo que escribir una carta.

Edna me guió entre una pila de escombros hacia un pequeño cuarto, en este había una pequeña reserva de comida y algunas mantas. Buscó entre los cajones con sus manos y cuando reconoció uno, lo sacó con cuidado.

Era una caja de madera, con algunos grabados simples. Abrió la tapa y sacó un pedazo pequeño de pergamino, una pluma, y una botellita de tinta casi vacía. Me lo entregó y encendió una lámpara para que yo pudiera escribir.

Después de raspar el pergamino con letras pequeñas pero legibles, había llenado ambos lados del pequeño pedazo. Miré a Edna que escuchaba atenta con la mirada perdida.

- Necesito que te quedes con esto- dije poniendo el pergamino en sus manos- Cuando sea el momento, sabrás que hacer con él.

Asintió con la mirada seria sin hacer preguntas, confidente a todas mis intenciones, y me sentí eterno agradecimiento hacia esta mujer.

Me despedí con un abrazo y salí en búsqueda de Alice. Estaba oscureciendo, estar en las afueras de la ciudad sería un peligro para cualquiera. Con mi lámpara encendida entré en la habitación que se llenaba otra vez. Alice estaba acurrucada soñando despierta. La miré con curiosidad. Algo pasaba.

- ¡Bella!- me saludó con un chillido- ¿vienes a dormir?

- No pequeña- dije acariciando su cabello- hoy no… Te quiero con todo mi corazón ¿Lo sabes?

- Yo también Bella- me dijo preocupada

Me miró con angustia. Le hice unas muecas y rió. Grabé su cara sonriente en mi memoria. Tal vez sería la última vez que vería esto. Quedamos un rato abrazadas hasta que sentí a Alice relajarse.

Salí con cautela hacia las calles y caminé hacia la plaza, cerré los ojos y dibujé en mi mente la cara e Eward, sus ojos verdes miránome, su sonrisa torcida, su cabello eternamente despeinado. No lo vería otra vez, si regresaba ahora, mi determinación fluctuaría.

A lo lejos pude escuchar los cascos de los caballos reales golpeteando en la tierra.


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

Mañana sería el día. Todo parecía tan lejano, pero a la vez tan cercano. Apenas pude dormir sin Bella a mi lado. Prefería tenerla cerca en todo momento, pero ella me pidió espacio para pensar.

Apenas había amaneció y todos los hombres estaban alrededor de la mesa, repasando las tácticas y formaciones. Jasper es un verdadero líder. Pero aún así, sólo un poco más de doce hombres contra cientos… Todo parecía estar en nuestra contra.

Sin poder soportarlo más me levanté para ir en busca de Bella.

- ¿Qué haces Edward?- dijo Jasper al verme intranquilo

- Voy a buscar a Bella, debe estar en el refugio con Alice.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Jasper, pero apartó la mirada antes de que pudiera verlo bien.

- Yo iré por ella, tú quédate aquí, tengo asuntos que resolver en el refugio. Emmet, ven conmigo- El asintió en respuesta y ambos salieron.

A pesar de mi ansiedad por ver a Bella, me quedé en la licorería, esperando su regreso,

**JasperPOV**

Emmet y yo caminamos por la ciudad en silencio. Los pocos pueblerinos que estaban en las calles, trabajaban sin descanso.

Conozco lo suficiente a Bella para saber que ella realmente no estaba en el refugio. Siempre ha sido así, desobedece mis planes y sale con otros mucho más ambiciosos que la comprometen más que al resto del equipo.

Sonreí de triunfo. Sabía que ella lo haría, hacer un plan de ataque tan débil sólo la impulsaría a tomar riesgos mayores que nos pondrían en ventaja.

- Emmet- dije dirigiéndome al gigante de cabello negro- ¿recuerdas la prisión de esclavos de Zolum?

- Si capitán- respondió- la vaciamos hace unos años…

- Llévate a Edward y enciérralo- lo interrumpí- Sin importar lo que diga, no dejes que escape.

Emmet asintió y regresó a la licorería. Siempre captaba mis órdenes sin importar que tan maliciosas y extrañas parecieran. El me conocía lo suficiente para saber que todo es para un bien mayor.

Llegué al refugio casi vacío y llamé.

- Edna- susurré.

- Señor Jasper- dijo ella como respuesta.

- Bella no está aquí ¿Cierto?

- Se fué ayer en la noche… quiere decir que… ¿no está con usted tampoco?- empezó a temblar

- Tranquilízate Edna- dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro- ¿Te ha dejado algo antes de irse?

- Si- dijo nerviosa buscando en su bolsillo con manos temblorosas. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino y me lo entregó- dijo que sabría qué hacer con él cuando llegara el momento

- Este es el momento- le aseguré tomando el pergamino.

**EPOV**

Caminé de un lado a otro en la estancia esperando la llegada de Jasper. Estaba a punto de buscar a Bella yo mismo, cuando la puerta del bar se abrió. Entró Emmet con una grave expresión.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté alarmado- ¿Bella está bien?

- Necesito que vengas conmigo- fue todo lo que me dijo

- ¡Sólo dime si Bella está bien!

- No lo sé, Jasper fue sólo a verla, necesito que vengas conmigo primero.

Lo seguí extrañado. Todo esto estaba muy raro. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Caminamos hasta un punto de la ciudad que parecía haberse abandonado hace más de unos años.

Había una caseta encerrada que daba la impresión de ser la entrada a una vieja celda. Entramos y Emmet encendió una de las antorchas de las paredes. Había un manojo de llaves colgada bajo esta y se las llevó consigo. La antorcha iluminó unas escaleras que guiaban hacia la parte más profunda.

Como había sospechado, se trataba de una prisión vieja, tal vez usada para los esclavos ¿Por qué me estaría llevando hacia este lugar? De repente, en frente de una celda Emmet se detuvo, la abrió y se quedó plantado en la entrada.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí

- Es parte del plan- respondió- Tenemos que recuperar algunos objetos de las celdas.

Intenté agudizar la mirada, pero sin importar que Emmet estuviera sosteniendo una antorcha, no pude identificar lo que escondía esa habitación en la profundidad de la oscuridad.

- ¿Guardan sus armas aquí?- entré en la celda para buscar, pero no pude palpar nada más que piedra fría.

Un fuerte ¡Clang! Me sorprendió, la puerta se había cerrado…. Y Emmet la había asegurado con las llaves.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- grité confudido- ¡Somos aliados!

- Son órdenes de Jasper- dijo con una mirada grave de disculpa, no fue capaz de verme a los ojos.

- ¡Emmet! ¡No hagas esto!- supliqué

- No hay opción, es por el bien mayor.

**JasperPOV **

**Carta de Bella**

_Espero que si recibe esta carta otro que no sea el capitán Jasper, le dirija este pergamino antes de leerla._

_Capitán, puede que usted apruebe de esta operación, como puede que la reproche, pero no voy a quedarme a averiguarlo. Entraré como sirvienta al castillo de la reina Rosalie. Le suplico que no ataque, ni que ponga ningún plan en marcha, hasta que oiga salir algo de información de mi persona del castillo. El arlequín es un símbolo, pero cualquiera se puede poner una máscara. En cambio, parecer inofensiva y no serlo, es una ventaja a mi favor. Lamento decirle que el plan anterior es poco efectivo. Si atacamos desde adentro, podremos vencer. Un par de ojos son un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de la vida de mis apreciados amigos._

_Puede que tarde un poco en comunicarme con usted, le aseguro que será lo más pronto posible. Cumpliré como prometí con mi misión de mantener a Edward a salvo a cualquier costo. Dígale que lamento no haberme despedido, si lo hubiera hecho, no tendría las fuerzas de continuar con mis ambiciones._

Al finalizar la carta sentí júbilo y pena a la vez… Lamentaba que Bella tuviese que sacrificar tanto, pero no había forma de vencer si ella no hacía lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Sólo quedaba esperar y volvernos más fuertes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Muajajajaja Aiideen te adoro! pero te tendré que dejar con la intriga un poco mas :) gracias por siempre leer.**

**BPOV**

Los cascos de los caballos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de la plaza, calculé que sólo eran dos. Cuando me vieron se detuvieron en seco y los escuché descender de sus caballos.

Es la segunda vez desde que llegué a Zolum que dejo que me lleven como rehén. Todavía mi pié dolía un poco de la vez pasada, pero había cicatrizado casi por completo. Sin la ayuda de Edward y Jacob no hubiera salido viva. Tenía miedo, pero la seguridad de los demás era más importante.

Abrí mis ojos y miré la luna, me despedí de su hermoso brillo. Se acercaron los guardias con pesados pasos hacia mí y miré las estrellas y me despedí de ellas. Cada uno de ellos tomó uno de mis brazos y miré el cielo oscureciéndose con un color azul hermoso y me despedí de él. Me arrastraron y hablaron entre ellos y miré a Zolum y me despedí de él.

…

- ¿Por qué no reacciona?- dijo el jinete que me llevaba en su caballo

- No lo sé… si no hace nada tendremos que matarla- dijo el otro jinete como respuesta- Pongámosla a trabajar unos días y veamos qué pasa.

- Si no reacciona con el ácido no sé con qué lo hará- soltó una risotada maligna.

No me estaba molestando para nada en hacer mi papel de víctima. Tenía que descansar y conservar mis fuerzas para lo que vendría más tarde.

**EPOV**

Emmet me había dejado solo en la oscura celda. Me estaba volviendo cada vez más paranoico, Las paredes se movían, empezaba a confundir las gotas que caían a la lejanía y el eco de las calles con voces. _¿Dónde estás Bella? por favor, mantente a salvo_

Escuché pasos bajando las escaleras y me puse alerta. Sentí que alguien tomaba la antorcha y pude ver como se acercaba a mí la luz.

Un alto hombre rubio salió de la oscuridad mirándome con frialdad: Jasper.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?- grité cuando lo ví- si le haces algo maldito te juro que te mataré.

- No te alteres- me ordenó- Bella ha decidido su camino. Ella va a comenzar la rebelión… no nosotros.

- ¡NO!- grité- ELLA ESTARÁ CONMIGO

- Ella, decidió otra cosa- dijo sin inmutarse. Tomó un pergamino de su bolsillo y me lo tiró.

Leí el contenido cada vez mas horrorizado "_Un par de ojos son un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de la vida de mis apreciados amigos" _Esas palabras rompieron mi corazón y mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Dejé la carta a medio leer y empecé a sollozar.

- ¡No es justo!- me lamenté- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser ella?

- Así es como ella es- dijo Jasper.

- ¡Déjame ir! Tengo que salvarla- supliqué.

- ¿Por qué crees que te encerré en esta prisión?- dijo mirándome a los ojos- si saltas a salvarla vas a arruinar la operación por completo.

Sentí odio puro contra aquel hombre frío y calculador que había puesto a mi Bella en este escenario. Que no se inmutaba por su sacrificio y que prefería quedarse como un cobarde, esperando a que ella lo solucionara todo.

Me levanté y con todas mis fuerzas me lancé contra la reja. El dolor no fue suficiente para hacerme desistir y golpeé, golpeé y golpeé sin ningún resultado.

- Si te lastimas no vas a ser útil en la batalla- dijo Jasper, haciendo que me detuviera- Tienes que volverte más fuerte si realmente quieres servir de algo.

- Hay otros- dije jadeando- no soy el único que irá en busca de Bella. No nos puedes detener a todos.

- ¿Por qué la buscarían? Si ella huyó contigo cuando se sintió aterrorizada por la batalla- Mi estómago dio un vuelco

- No puedes pensar que se tragarán esa historia

- Ya lo hicieron Edward

Caminó e regreso y me dejó en mi miseria, dentro de esa celda, pensando en Bella, en sus ojos color café, que pronto ya no verían mas los colores del mundo.

Golpeé con mi puño la dura piedra de la prisión hasta que sangrara, ahogué mis gritos en la oscuridad, hasta quedar inconsciente del agotamiento y dolor.

**JacobPOV unas horas antes**

¿Bella nos había abandonado? Sonaba tan irreal que se fugara junto a Edward justo antes de la batalla.

Desde que éramos niños ella nunca abandonaba a un amigo a su suerte. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

Al igual que yo, todos se veían sorprendidos, incluso indignados. Todos menos los soldados de Jasper. Ellos parecían estar esperando que algo así saliera al aire ¿Por qué?

- Lamento que esto haya sucedido- dijo Jasper- tendremos que posponer la batalla hasta que todos estemos más preparados. Personalmente me encargaré de ayudarte a ti y a los tuyos Jacob- me dijo.

- Gracias capitán- respondí

- No puedo creer que nos hayan abandonado- dijo uno de mis soldados, Jared- ¡son unos cobardes!

- No tiene sentido recriminarles por sus decisiones- lo cortó Jasper sin poder esconder su irritación- No cambiaremos nada.

Me senté en silencio mirando al sucio piso. Yo me negaba a creer que Bella había huido. Jasper debía estar planeando algo que involucraba a Bella y a Edward**. **El sabía la verdad, pero no podía sacársela directamente, tenía que ser discreto.

**BPOV noche anterior**

Los Jinetes recorrieron toda la ciudad, estaba totalmente desierta. Los aldeanos eran muy astutos y habían aprendido a defenderse.

Llegamos a una muralla de piedra con unas puertas metálicas de varios metros de altura. Se abrieron lentamente para dejarnos entrar.

El castillo estaba majestuoso frente a mí. Varios pisos de piedra blanca rodeada por jardines con miles de rosas rojas que enmarcaban una fuente de mármol blanco con la figura de un ángel que miraba al cielo con ojos suplicantes.

Una combinación perfecta de blanco puro y rojo sangre. La puerta principal era de madera blanca con tallados de rosas. A ambos lados, guardias con pesados trajes de cuero y metal, con cascos que ocultaban sus rostros hacían guardia.

Los jinetes bajaron de sus caballos y uno de ellos me llevó en su hombro. No entramos por la puerta principal, sino que me llevaron hacia la parte lateral del castillo. Donde unas escaleras descendían hasta una puerta más sencilla, pero del mismo inmaculado color blanco.

Sé que la reina Rosalie planeaba destruir a Zolum ante los ojos de su hermana, para torturarla. A pesar de que casi todo lo que los habitantes del pueblo producían iba para el castillo… No sería suficiente para mantener un palacio tan lujoso e impresionante como este, había algo mas...

Entramos a un depósito. Tenía algunos leños apiñados, velas y otros objetos. Reparé en una alfombra decolorada llena de polvo. El guardia que no me estaba cargando, arrastró la alfombra dejando a la vista una trampa en el piso. La abrió usando una llave de bronce y me lanzaron adentro.

Rodé por las escaleras hiriéndome los brazos y las piernas en la caída, no me hice ningún daño mayor por suerte.

Cerraron la trampa y pude escuchar que arrastraban la alfombra encima nuevamente.

- Déjala allí por unos días… no se creerá tan valiente entones- escuché el eco de uno de los soldados.

Pude escuchar sus risas alejándose hasta desaparecer.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, olía a muerte y putrefacción. Me incorporé y tanteé con mis manos, llegué hasta una mesa de madera alta, la recorrí con mis dedos y encontré unas cadenas de metal sobre ellas.

Las tomé y llegué hasta la punta, encontrando un grillete. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza. Seguí caminando con cuidado por la habitación pisé un charco de un líquido viscoso.

Me agaché y pude oler sal y metal…. Sangre… y bastante, estaba empezando a hiperventilar

Me alejé y me recosté de una pared lejos de la sangre. Cerré mis ojos, controlé mi respiración y latidos y pensé en Edward _pronto estaremos juntos_. Me reconforté con el pensamiento y me sentí con más valor. Lo necesitaría para los días que seguirían.


	27. Chapter 27

**Jajajaja siento hacerlos sufrir por la espera de un nuevo capítulo. Me volví mala de repente muajajajajaja.**

**En cierto modo, Jasper sólo busca la opción mas conveniente. Tantos años de dolor sólo lo han vuelto frío y calculador. Pero todavía tiene corazón, sólo que es un poco retorcido :)**

**BPOV**

****¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días? ¿O sólo horas? Parecía interminable. El hedor, la oscuridad. Habían chillidos de ratas por todas partes. Si hubiese tenido algo en el estómago ya lo habría vomitado.

Había llegado a creer que estaba rodeada de cadáveres en descomposición. No quería volver a aventurarme en la oscuridad, pero tenía que hacerlo. Podría encontrar algo útil si lo hacía.

Me levanté apretando los puños contra mis costados y tomé varias bocanadas de aire apestoso.

Caminé hacia el lado de la mesa donde no había explorado para evitar la sangre, pero de ese lado también había. Seguí de frente y extendí mis manos. Caminé un poco más hasta palpar un objeto metálico.

Era como un mazo, seguí tanteando con mis dedos y habían más objetos. Algo con muchas púas, otros más filosos.

Esta tenía todas las características de ser una sala de tortura. Mi corazón golpeó contra mi pecho con más fuerza. _¿A cuántas personas habrían dejado aquí? ¿Me dejarán morir en este lugar? No… volverán por mí y me dejarán ciega primero _Ninguna de las opciones era muy brillante.

_Muy bien Bella, ten valor, necesitas moverte…_

Di unos pasos más y algunas ratas salieron corriendo dando chillidos. Tanteé todas las armas de tortura, entonces me topé con un estante de metal. En él había una gran cantidad de frascos de vidrio.

_No podrían ser tan idiotas como para dejar el ácido aquí ¿Verdad?_

Saqué un frasco y lo destapé. Olí su contenido, era alcohol, lo volví a poner en su lugar.

Seguí sacándolos y oliéndolos uno por uno… Jasper y yo habíamos trabajado con muchos compuestos como estos, su olor era reconocible. Venenos de varias clases, alucinógenos… Ácido… _Si son idiotas_ pensé con júbilo.

Lo tomé y seguí tanteando por algo que pudiera usar para reemplazar el ácido. No tenía idea de qué color era, sólo sabía que era bastante fluido. Tiré el contenido en el piso y saqué un frasco con alucinógenos, no eran abrasivos y tenía una consistencia parecida, tal vez me darían problemas al entrar en mi sistema, pero era mejor eso que nada.

Con cuidado vacié el contenido del alucinógeno en el frasco de ácido. Los volví a colocar a ambos en su lugar.

Seguí caminando tanteando con mi mano libre y mi pié pateó algo. Era grande. Lo toqué y sentí… piel fría sin vida.

Estaba muerto… quien fuera esta persona era seguramente el dueño de la sangre que estaba por todos lados. Pobre…

Me alejé de él unos pasos y seguí caminando… tanteando… buscando… Más cadenas, más sangre, más hedor. Caminé de regreso

Esperé

**EPOV**

_Bella… Bella… Bella…Bella…Bella ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!_

Leí la carta una y otra vez. ¿Por qué yo tenía que ser el que protegiera ella?, ¿por qué no estaba allí yo? Me sacaría los ojos yo mismo si me lo pidieran

_Oh dios Bella, espero que estés a salvo_

Caminé dando círculos en la celda, ya había pasado otro día y sólo había venido Emmet a traerme comida y agua. No la había probado

_¿Estará ella pasando hambre?_

Halé mi cabello con ambas manos sin darme cuenta. Pasos…

- ¡Hey!- grité- Sáquenme de aquí

Nadie respondía… Una luz se acercó. Jasper, con su maldita expresión de siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si Bella no se estuviera sacrificando. ¡Como si no fuera él un cobarde!

- ¡Te mataré!- rugí

- Como quieras- me dijo dejándome mudo- Sólo espera a que libremos a Zolum y puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vine a entrenarte, vas a pelear con nosotros, tienes que volverte más fuerte.

Lo pensé por un momento y asentí

- Haré lo que sea para ser más fuerte- dije sin ocultar mi odio

- Bien- respondió complacido- Te enseñaré el arte del desarme. Practicarás conmigo, te recomiendo que no intentes escapar. Puedo ser un poco severo si me desobedecen. ¡Emmet!

De la oscuridad salió el gigante soldado con las llaves en su mano. Mientras abría la puerta miré la cerradura como un halcón.

¡Click! La cerradura estaba abierta… salté hacia la reja con toda mi velocidad, pero en seguida todo se volvió negro…

**BPOV**

Hacía mucho frío ahora. Abracé mi cuerpo y me acurruqué contra la pared. ¿Cuánto tiempo más me dejarían aquí? Las ratas empezaban a caminar por todos lados. Casi las podía escuchar roer el cadáver. La oscuridad lo hacía todo peor.

Debí quedarme dormida en algún momento. Lo que me despertó más tarde fue el sonido de la trampilla abriéndose. La escasa luz lastimaba mis ojos. Una sombra bajó pesadamente las escaleras con una antorcha.

Cuando pude ver la habitación recientemente iluminada, casi vomito.

El cadáver que estaba frente a mí. Estaba decapitado. La sangre estaba en todas partes, incluso encima de mí. Había ratas mordiendo la carne de aquel desconocido y gusanos saliendo debajo de su piel.

La mesa de madera tenía cadenas con grilletes en los cuatro extremos. Estaba manchada de sangre seca. En ese momento empecé a querer que volviera la oscuridad.

- Siempre se andan dejando a los cadáveres aquí- dijo el hombre claramente irritado- ¡Nadie limpia!

El hombre me arrastró al mesón y me puso los grilletes. No me opuse más de lo necesario. Tomó un frasco de vidrio de el estante, estaba bastante segura de que era el mismo que yo había vaciado y lo destapó.

Lo miré con horror y el tomó mis párpados y los forzó a abrir. Soltó un chorro en uno de mis ojos. Sólo escoció un poco, pero con eso no me quedaría ciega. Grité con fuerza, en verdad no tenía que fingir mucho. Tenía ganas de gritar de histeria dese hace un rato, el hombre pareció complacido.

Forzó los párpados de mi otro ojo y sacudí la cabeza. Me puso una mano en la frente y golpeó mi cabeza contra la mesa para que me quedara quieta. Soltó otro chorro en mi otro ojo y grité más fuerte.

Después de un rato soltó mis manos y las llevé a mi cara, todo se sentía muy extraño. Me arrastró por las escaleras hasta el depósito, y después hacia otra habitación. Sentía como si volara, en vez de ser arrastrada. Incluso con los parpados cerrados podía ver muchos colores por todos lados.

Dejé de moverme y unas manos me levantaron con cuidado. Quedé inconsciente sólo un momento más tarde.


	28. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

Las garras de un lobo estaban enterradas en mi garganta, me estaba desgarrando. Intenté gritar, pero no pude emitir ningún sonido.

Me intenté librar de la bestia, pero algo me lo impedía, no podía mover ni un solo dedo.

Ojos verdes me observaban desde la lejanía _Edward…_

- ¡Edward!- supliqué con un hilo de voz.

El extendió sus manos en mi dirección, pero no pudo moverse, algo lo mantenía encerrado. El lobo se alejó de mí y embistió a Edward, lo devoró en segundos en un pichaque de sangre.

Me quedé muda y empecé a llorar. Mis lágrimas caían de mi inmóvil figura y entonces todo quedó en oscuridad.

Un hilo de sangre venía desde la negrura hacia donde o estaba sentada. Llegó hasta mí y se extendió a mí alrededor. Ahora estaba en medio de un mar de sangre que empezaba a tragarme poco a poco.

Indefensa, me hundí en el mar rojo que me cortó la respiración. El líquido espeso entró en mis ojos y me produjo un terrible dolor. Entró la sangre por mi boca también y sentía que pasaba por mi garganta.

Seguí hundiéndome, más y más, hasta que mis pulmones estuvieron a punto de explotar. El mar terminó debajo de mi y caí en la habitación de tortura en la que estaba antes. Tomé una bocanada de aire putrefacto.

Ahora, el cuerpo de docenas de hombres estaba esparcido en el suelo. Sus cabezas estaban separadas de los cuerpos. A mi lado yacía la cabeza de Edward…

**EPOV**

Desperté en el piso de mi celda un poco confundido y adolorido. La puerta estaba cerrada y Jasper estaba parado a mi lado.

- Te dije que no trataras de escapar.

Me levanté aún con la cabeza dándome vueltas. El había usado la misma técnica que usaba Bella. Mi corazón se encogió tan sólo pensar en ella.

- Te lo suplico, déjame ir

- No

- ¡Maldito!- grité tomando su cuello entre mis manos.

- Mátame….si…quieres, sólo…seremos…menos en la…batalla.

Lo solté y maldecí. El tosió y volvió a su posición.

- ¿Empezamos o intentarás algo más?

- Hagámoslo- dije determinado.

**BPOV**

Ya no había sangre, la cabeza de Edward había desaparecido de mi lado.

Estaba en una habitación lúgubre. Tenía la visión nublada. Apenas podía moverme. Mi garganta estaba tan seca que era imposible tragar. Noté una fina sábana sobre mí. ¿Había estado soñando? _Esos alucinógenos son fuertes. _

No quería pensar en lo que había visto. Era muy terrible para revivirlo, _No es real Bella _me recordé.

No había nadie en la habitación. Podía distinguir algunas sábanas grises y unas camas, pero nada más

Me incorporé lentamente y noté que mi ropa había sido cambiad. Respiré de alivio. No podía creer que había funcionado mi plan. Puse ambos pies en el suelo y me levanté. Caí nuevamente. Mi cuerpo era muy difícil de mover ahora. Todo se confundía en una nube gris, esperaba pronto recuperar la vista.

Silenciosos pasos se acercaron a la habitación. La puerta se abrió, di un respingo. Entró una muchacha alta que caminaba instintivamente entre las camas, traía una bandeja plateada. No pude reconocer mucho más de ella.

- No temas- habló, poniendo una mano delicadamente en mi hombro, sonaba muy amable- Mi nombre es Ángela… entiendo que se siente ser nueva aquí. Es difícil acostumbrarse a la… oscuridad- dijo con tristeza, me sentí un poco culpable- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy… Bella

- Bella- repitió dulcemente- descansa un poco más… te traje algo de comer. Seguramente te dejaron sin nada por bastante tiempo… eso sólo nos hace más dóciles.

- Gracias- dije de corazón.

Bebí y comí con ansias. A pesar de ser un poco de corteza quemada y un solo vado de agua, era un alivio poder llenar mi estómago con algo.

Mis piernas y brazos empezaron a moverse mejor, también mi vista estaba volviéndose más clara. Pronto los efectos del alucinógeno desaparecerían.

Ahora podía verla mejor. Sus ojos eran de un color gris, tanto la pupila como el iris. Seguramente por el efecto del ácido, de todos modos, se veían muy amables.

Su cabello era marrón con destellos color miel. Tenía una edad cercana a la mía, instantáneamente sentí simpatía hacia ella.

Quería decirle que en realidad no estaba ciega, que haría un plan para sacarnos a todos de aquí, pero mejor esperaría un poco más. Hasta saber si podía confiar en ella.

- Me siento mucho mejor… gracias

- Me alegra- dijo con una sonrisa- Mañana te ayudaré con los trabajos, te enseñaré como moverte sin romper nada. No estarás mucho tiempo aquí si no aprendes rápido… lo siento

- No te preocupes Ángela, estaré bien.


	29. Chapter 29

**Jajajaja Aiiden! tu comentario me dió caries de lo dulce jejejeje, gracias por tus lindas palabras.**

**Gracias también a Satineych Flororstar isa lis Jeka Cullen y Coral delgado (espero haber escrito todo bien) por leer mi historia! Me siento muy afortunada de tener a tantas personas que les guste :) **

**EPOV**

Habían pasado varias horas y no parecía hacer ningún progreso. Jasper me enseñó los puntos básicos del desarme. Pero nunca llegaba a atacar, cuando Jasper se quitaba de mi camino.

- ¡Maldición!- dije jadeando.

- Concéntrate Edward, estás enfocándote en tus ojos. Sigue tus instintos- dijo calmado como si no hubiese hecho ningún esfuerzo.

- ¡Eso intento!- jadeé irritado.

Seguí atacando apuntando a sus puntos vulnerables, Jasper me esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad. Si ni siquiera podía alcanzar a Jasper, no sabía cómo aprendería a desarmar. _Soy patético._

**BPOV**

Ya era de noche, todas las sirvientas estaban regresando a la habitación. Mi visión estaba completamente recuperada y ya podía usar mi cuerpo con más agilidad.

Me di cuenta de que todas tenían los ojos iguales a los de Ángela, grises. No me había percatado con Edna porque siempre permanecía en la oscuridad. Lo único que no había en los ojos de las mujeres a diferencia de los de mi amiga era bondad y esperanza… Estaba vacíos… llenos de dolor y angustia. Mi estómago se revolvió con sus sentimientos.

Si quería pasar desapercibida, lo mejor era cubrir mis ojos para que no se notara la diferencia. Nadie le daría mucha importancia. Varias sirvientas también usaban un pañuelo para cubrir sus ojos.

Me limitaría la visión mientras tabajaba… Pero Jasper me enseñó a percibir las cosas de otra manera, tenemos cinco sentidos*, debemos aprovecharlos todos en su máxima capacidad…

***Nota de la autora: En verdad tenemos seis sentidos, el último se agregó recientemente, se define como la propiocepción especial. Propiocepción es el la percepción de tu cuerpo y del espacio que ocupa. Propiocepción especial es el equilibro, el sexto sentido propiamente dicho. Claro… en la historia hablamos de una época más antigua en un mundo paralelo… Nadie ha definido la propiocepción aún. Jejejeje sólo lo remarco para no sentir que vienen mis profesores de anatomía detrás de mí en búsqueda de mi cabeza .**

**Fin de la interrupción…**

- Ángela- llamé en un susurro, ella estaba a mi lado

- ¿Si? Dijo volteando en mi dirección.

- Quisiera un pañuelo… para… ya sabes… cubrir mis ojos.

- ¡Oh!- dijo en comprensión-creo que tengo algunos por aquí

Debajo de su colchón, habían varios retazos de tela. Tomó una bastante gruesa y larga, de un pálido color azul. Me tanteó hasta encontrar mi mano y puso la tela en ella.

- Gracias…

- No hay problema.

Unas horas más tarde, todas las mujeres estaban dormidas, agotadas por el arduo trabajo del día. Todas habían sido sometidas desde que llegaron. Aterrorizadas, manipuladas por el miedo… Miedo… _¡Eso es!_

Con energía renovada me senté silenciosamente en mi cama, la que compartía con Ángela.

Pensé en todo lo que había visto en mi camino hacia el castillo, todos los detalles… _Oh… esto se va a poner interesante._

**…**

El sol no salía aún y todas estaban levantándose de sus camas. Debían tener alguna clase de reloj interno. Ángela tuvo que despertarme agitándome con gentileza.

- ¡Bella! Tienes que despertar- susurró- ¿Cómo están tus ojos?

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi- dije sintiendo lástima de ella, a quien realmente le habían privado de la visión.

- Tenemos que trabajar.

Apenas pude descansar con todos los planes dando vueltas en mi cabeza toda la noche. ¡Estaba lista! Sólo esperaría unos días más para que no coincidieran los eventos con mi llegada.

Tomé el pedazo de tela y lo envolví alrededor de mi cabeza. Era bastante grueso. Tapaba la luz por completo. Me concentré en los sonidos que me rodeaban y seguí los tranquilos pasos de Ángela, era muy fácil de reconocer. Memoricé los pasos que seguían hasta el salón principal. No podía quitarme el trapo de los ojos. Siempre habían guardias alrededor.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana trapeando los pisos con extremo cuidado. Ángela me guiaba gentilmente para que no regresara al piso que acababa de trapear.

Ella es una chica muy inteligente, pudo sobrevivir y encontrar la forma de mantener su espíritu en este lugar.

El trabajo era agotador, no teníamos un solo momento para descansar… Me preguntaba si comeríamos el día de hoy. Al parecer no

Escuché cómo una sirvienta tropezó contra un guardia cuando estábamos haciendo la limpieza de la cocina. Luego un fuerte golpe y a ella cayendo al piso.

Apreté mis puños y mis dientes intentando no saltar para protegerla. Mantener una apariencia es un fastidio.

De vez en cuando, podía ver un poco debajo de la tela. Las habitaciones eran espléndidas, de un blanco inmaculado… que ironía… en un lugar que era todo menos puro.

La reina Rosalie había conseguido otra fuente de ingresos, tenía que averiguar que era. ¿En qué clase de negocios estaba metida? Mientras siguiera teniendo poder, nosotros seguiríamos estando en desventaja.

…

Cada día estaba más agotada. Las comidas eran escasas y muy miserables. Los guardias me habían golpeado un par de veces por mis errores, pero eso no era lo peor…

Todas murmuraban inquietas esta noche. La otra chica nueva Jessica, había roto una vasija, no parecía adptarse… Todos saben el destino de quienes no se adaptan.

Ella estaba en una esquina con las manos cubriéndole los ojo. Seguía repitiendo:

- Me van a llevar, voy a morir…

Una y otra vez… No podía dejar que eso pasara… No mientras yo estuviera aquí.

Al día siguiente se cumplió lo que todas temíamos. Se la llevaron al anochecer… para su ejecución… Este era el momento perfecto para actuar.

Todas se durmieron como siempre… menos Ángela, parecía ser la única que realmente le importaba el bienestar de sus compañeras. Sollozaba débilmente a mi lado. Puse una mano sobre su hombro intentando confortarla. Pero no funcionaba.

- Otra mas que se va- me susurró con la voz rota

- No morirá- se me escapó, ella puso una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Mantendrías un secreto por mí?

- Puedes confiarme lo que sea- me dijo con una sonrisa auténtica

- Voy a salvar a Jessica

- ¿Cómo? Apenas puedes encontrar tu camino en el castillo ¡Mucho menos podrás pelear!

- Esa es la otra cosa. No estoy ciega- dije un poco apenada por haberle mentido- Lo siento…

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó asombrada.

- Cambié el contenido de los frascos mientras estaba encerrada en la sala de torturas- Su cara parecía cada vez mas desconcertada-… Sé dónde es… allí se la llevarán para… ejecutarla.

- ¡Te matarán!- dijo un poco mas fuerte

- Shhhhhh

- Lo siento

- Estaré bien

- ¡Bella no vallas!- rogó

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las apreté.

- Ahora vas a dormir ¿Está bien?- ella negó con la cabeza y le di un pequeño golpe en el cuello… Con eso bastaría

Cayó inconsciente en nuestra cama, la tapé con la sábana y me deslicé fuera de la habitación _Lo siento Ángela…_

_… _

Los pasillos en la oscuridad eran siniestros. Era como si entre las paredes quedara grabado el sufrimiento de las víctimas.

**JessicaPOV**

Ya todo había terminado… Lo sabía, ayer rompí un jarrón mientras limpiaba… No me perdonarían.

El guardia me arrastraba hacia un lugar desconocido… En esta oscuridad todo el mundo era desconocido para mí. Lloré silenciosas lágrimas al pensar en mi familia, que jamás me volvería a ver. Mi hermana con sus clinejas doradas que saltaban en sus hombros. Mi madre de ojos azules como eran los míos. He escuchado que los míos son grises y se ven como los de un pez muerto.

Ya estaba cansada del miedo. Tal vez morir sería algo bueno… no era como si pudiera ver a mi familia otra vez de todos modos.

Sentí como se abría una puertecilla en el piso… reconocía esta habitación. Aquí había perdido la vista. Temblé incontrolablemente por los recuerdos de lo último que pude ver.

Todo estaba lleno de sangre… Habían ratas y gusanos y muchos implementos de tortura… _Por favor que sea rápido…_

Cuando estaba a punto de tirarme por las escaleras como la última vez, se detuvo y cayó en seco. Estaba confundida. Empecé a respirar desesperada ¿Qué sucedía?

Alguien me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a ponerme de pié.

- Vas a regresar a tu hogar- me dijo una voz femenina que había escuchado antes

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunté confundida y aterrada

- Mi nombre es Bella… Necesito que confíes en mi

Asentí sin estar muy segura de qué hacer…_Bella… Bella… ¿No es ese el nombre de la chica nueva?_

- ¿No eres tú la chica nueva?- dije pensando en la situación tan improbable. Una chica ciega derribando a un guardia, _sólo sucede en mis fantasias._

- Si… lo soy.

- ¿derribaste al guardia?

- Si

- Pero… ¿cómo?- estaba incrédula

- No puedo decirte esto ahora, te explicarán cuando regreses al pueblo, lo mejor ahora es mantenernos calladas- susurró. Me guió hacia una puerta de la estancia y supe que estábamos en los jardines

Me mantuve lo mas callada que pude, sabía que habrían guardias por aquí.

- Espera un momento- me indicó y me agaché para esperarla.

Escuché dos cosas cayendo pesadamente al suelo y Bella regresó para tomarme del brazo y guiarme hacia otro lugar. Terminamos en frente de un muro.

- Escucha con cuidado- me susurró- Te ayudaré a subir, cuando estés arriba, salta e intenta rodar para que no te hagas daño. Entonces quiero que pegues tu espalda al muro, y camines en la dirección que tienes al frente hasta que te hayas alejado lo suficiente. Te encontrarás con muchos árboles, ocúltate entre ellos hasta que salga el sol.

"Cuando salga el sol, y sientas su calor, sigue en esa dirección hasta encontrar un camino de piedra, síguelo y te llevará a Zolum. Cuando llegues, habla con el primero que te encuentres y dile que te guíe hasta Jasper, dile que Bella está bien, no tuvo que hacer ningún sacrificio. El plan está en marcha"

Asentí grabándome todas sus palabras y le abracé en agradecimiento. Me subió por el muro y me senté en la parte más alta…. Con el corazón latiéndome más rápido que el de un colibrí salté al vacío.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ya son 30! no lo puedo creer jajajajaja! yo soy quien les tiene que agradecer a ustedes. Siempre he querido escribir y tener fans lo hace supeeeeer!**

**BPOV **

Después de paralizar el corazón de los dos guardias de la entrada, guié a Jessica hacia uno de los muros de un lado del castillo. Ella escuchó todas mis indicaciones y saltó hacia el otro lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- susurré cuando la escuché caer.

- S…si- respondió jadeando

- Ve entonces.

Sus pasos se alejaron hacia el bosque en la dirección que le indiqué. Los guardias sólo rondan por los alrededores del Zolum en las noches. Al amanecer sería seguro para ella volver.

Me escondí en la sombras del castillo y respiré profundo. _Es la hora de actuar… tengo que ser sigilosa._

Ya había asesinado a tres guardias, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero ya habían visto mi rostro. Con suerte, después de esto, no habría más muertes…

Regresé al depósito que guiaba a la sala de tortura y arrastré al otro guardia hacia el jardín. Ahora debía apurarme, si algún otro guardia venía tendría que eliminarlo también.

…

**RosaliePOV**

Sentí una pequeña molestia en mi cuello, empecé a moverme en mi cama para buscar una posición más cómoda.

Mis sábanas de seda roja deslizaban en mi hermosa piel de forma placentera. Me levanté sin abrir los ojos y aspiré profundo.

Ahora mis párpados se abrieron y miré a mí alrededor. Mi habitación era tan grande como un salón, decorada con oro blanco y seda. Miré mi riqueza sintiéndome triunfante. _Mi estúpida hermana, tenías tanta riqueza y ni siquiera la aprovechabas._

Reí de júbilo, hoy estaba de buen humor. Tal vez daría un paseo por el castillo. _Ya sé que voy a hacer… ¡Una fiesta!_

Necesitaría un vestido nuevo, por supuesto… Haría que todos hicieran comentarios sobre mi belleza…. Y mi estilista… ya me estaba cansando, conseguiría una nueva pronto… Sólo tomaría un pequeño corte… de cabeza.

Reí dando vueltas alrededor de mi habitación.

- ¡Eres una tonta Esme!- me regodeé!... ¡CHARLOTTE!- Grité- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI DESAYUNO?

_Esa chica es tan inútil… mañana conseguiré otra…_

…

Bajé al salón principal donde esas asquerosas sirvientas ciegas trabajaban. Había un par de caras desconocidas… Hacía ya un tiempo que no bajaba. Lástima que no pudieran ver… Se perdían todo mi esplendor.

Un guardia se aproximó rápidamente a mí… Sin ningún decoro ni respeto ¡Quién se cree!

- Umm… Su alteza- dijo mirando al piso- Ha sucedido algo… en el jardín… todavía no sabemos que es.

Lo miré irritada. Respiré profundo… Soy tan buena por no molestarme con los idiotas…

- Guíame.

Caminé detrás del guardia quien abrió la puerta de mi jardín. Mi perfecta estatua del ángel estaba… destruida.

Su cabeza estaba en el suelo con lágrimas de sangre cayéndole de los ojos de marfil. Tres cadáveres con sus muñecas cortadas hacían un círculo alrededor de la estatua que ya no era totalmente blanca, pues tenía palabras escritas en sangre.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos "Los espíritus buscan venganza" decían las letras sangrientas.

Volteé para entrar de nuevo al castillo, pero algo más me dejó sin aliento. En mis paredes antes inmaculadas de un blanco puro, estaba escrita una sola palabra repetida docenas de veces.

"Muere…muere…muere…muere…MUERE"

**BPOV**

Estaba limpiando los pisos de la cocina cuando escuché un grito desgarrador. No estaba especialmente sorprendida, pues había dejado un pequeño desastre allí afuera… Los únicos capaces de verlo serían los guardias, cocineros, estilistas y… La reina.

Opté por la última opción, esperando que mi suerte pusiera al más nefasto personaje justo donde lo quería.

- Bella…- escuché a Ángela susurrar. Había estado evitando hablar con ella pues me había atacado con preguntas desde que se despertó- Por favor… dime qué pasa.

- Todo estará bien… sólo tienes que esperar- le respondí por enésima vez ese día.

- Pero…

- No podemos hablar ahora.

Se quedó en silencio y seguimos trapeando. Pude escuchar los pasos desesperados de los guardias por el salón principal.

- Lleven a la reina a su habitación… llamen a un médico ¡rápido!- escuché a uno de los guardias decir.

Solté una risita, _Ah reina Rosalie… Veo que te ha gustado mi presente… _

El resto del día, los guardias nos prohibieron salir al jardín. No decían ni una sola palabra sobre el asunto. Pero los sentía nerviosos y torpes. Habíamos terminado con nuestras tareas del día y nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Esperé a que todas estuvieran dormidas y puse en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan…

_A pesar de que quisieron usar el miedo para romperme a mí, su ataque se les volvió en su contra…_

NUNCA TE METAS CON EL ARLEQUÍN OSCURO…

**No los voy a torturar hoy :) voy a publicar el que viene en pocas horas! es que no puedo RESISTIRME hay tanta imaginación en mi cabeza y personajes nuevos que no puedo esperar para presentárselos**


	31. Chapter 31

**¿?POV**

Recibí una carta urgente del la reina de Zolum, su alteza Rosalie. Conocía su reino. Lo que sabía todo el mundo, era de su decadencia debida a la "peste" que había matado a todos sus habitantes, su ganado y siembras, dejándolos a todos en la oscuridad y pobreza y a la pobre reina afligida.

Pero yo sabía cómo la reina había tomado el poder de su hermana y en un acto de inmadurez y egoísmo los había metido a todos menos ella en un hoyo sin luz.

En fin… mi trabajo no es criticar ni dar ejemplos de moral. Ya mi cabeza no estaría sobre mis hombros si me atreviera a pelear por todo lo que considero correcto.

Quería que investigara una serie de eventos que estaban ocurriendo en su castillo. Soy conocido como "Exorcista". Bueno… a decir la verdad, es una verdadera ironía, pues no creo en fantasmas.

Todo tiene un fundamento lógico. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Iba a diferentes casas de adinerados, que clamaban tener un espíritu en sus habitaciones y resolvía su problema.

A pesar de que explicaba una y otra vez el fundamento lógico de cada situación, me seguían conociendo como "Exorcista", no se confundan, soy sólo un investigador. Pero no importa cuando tengo una suma abundante en mis manos.

Vino a buscarme un día después el carruaje a las primeras horas de la mañana. Viajé dos días seguidos hasta alcanzar a Zolum.

Mi estómago se encogió cuando divisé las calles apenas pobladas por desesperanzados pueblerinos, que intentaban levantar las ruinas de su ciudad.

Si no fuera un cobarde, me habría negado a concederle mis servicios a esa maldita reina.

Se extendió ante mí una muralla de piedra con puertas de metal. Al abrirse estas, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

_Esto no es como nada que haya visto antes…_

…

La reina me recibió afligida. No creí ni un segundo en su falsa actuación de bondad, pero lo dejé pasar. Me invitó a cenar y pasamos a un gran comedor donde comimos a solas, después, pasamos a un salón, donde empezó a relatar su historia.

- Una mañana bajé de mi habitación y el ángel de mármol estaba decapitado y tres de mis guardias habían muerto, habían palabras escritas con su sangre en la estatua y en las paredes del castillo.

Escuché con atención todos los detalles e hice algunas anotaciones.

- Al día siguiente- continuó- varios de mis guardias estaban en cama, teniendo las más atroces alucinaciones. Ya muchos huyeron aterrados… Necesito que exorcice a este espíritu malvado lo más pronto que pueda.

La teatralidad de este escenario fue cuidadosamente planeada. Nunca había visto algo así. Muchas personas tendrían que estar involucradas. Las razones eran fáciles de adivinar, lo difícil era saber quién.

- Haré lo que pueda- respondí.

**BPOV**

Mi plan daba resultado. Los guardias empezaban a irse aterrados. Los alucinógenos que puse en su comida fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaban bastante debilitados. Cuando pudiera reducir el ejército y encontrar y destruir la fuente de riqueza de la reina…. Podría llamar los soldados para que atacaran…

- ¿Has escuchado del exorcista?- dijo un soldado que vigilaba la habitación- Dicen que es capaz de sacar cualquier espíritu… nunca ha fallado, creo que su nombre es Michael.

_Esto no es bueno…_

Seguí limpiando y dejé de espiar su conversación. Al día siguiente él llegó. Nos ordenaron mantenernos alejados del nuevo invitado. Quien fuera visto sería ejecutado.

- Siempre es así- me dijo Ángela.

- ¿qué es?

- Cuando viene un invitado, no nos dejan acercarnos a ellos, es para mantener las apariencias, Rosalie no quiere que descubran la malvada arpía que realmente es… ¿qué harás si te descubren?

Ángela ya lo sabía todo sobre mis planes, no le hablé del arlequín, pues habían cosas que era mejor mantener en secreto… pero de todos modos le tuve que decir un poco sobre mi entrenamiento, porque no hay manera que alguien normal derribara a tres guardias de un solo golpe.

- No va a pasar- le dije para calmarla, no funcionó.

**MichaelPOV**

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio leyendo las anotaciones de los últimos días:

Las muñecas de los guardias han sido cortadas después de morir, no había ningún signo de coagulación, por lo que deduje, que ellos de ninguna forma habían sido capaces de escribir las palabras en las paredes y el ángel de mármol.

La causa de muerte parecía ser un repentino ataque cardíaco… La fuente apunta a un hematoma en la parte izquierda de su pecho. 

Algunos de los guardias habían sufrido alucinaciones el día después del ataque. Todo parece indicar que era causa de un fuerte alucinógeno. El origen de esta sustancia permanece desconocido.

Los mensajes de la escena fueron realizados con la sangre de los cadáveres. Todo indica que el culpable busca la mayor teatralidad. Muchos de los guardias han abandonado el castillo a causa de los recientes hechos. 

Esto es el inicio de algo mas grande.

Resultados del interrogatorio:

Hablé con cada uno de los guardias del castillo, todos se ven igualmente aterrados e igualmente… "inocentes", hay sirvientes también, pero es casi imposible encontrarse con ninguno. La reina también me ha insistido que no hable con ellos. 

Algo escondía… los sirvientes parecían huir de mi presencia. Las comidas siempre estaban servidas, mi habitación siempre ordenada, como acto de magia…

Hoy… los buscaría y hablaría con ellos. Dejé mis anotaciones en el escritorio y salí de mi habitación.

…

Exploré los pasillos y no me encontré un alma… todos ya debían estar durmiendo… o eso pensé hasta que sentí una presencia espiando a mi espalda.

Volteé y no encontré a nadie, en el pasillo. Alguien me estaba siguiendo… Si se trataba del "fantasma" seguramente mi vida no sería perdonada…

- Por favor- dije- sal de donde estás, si quieres matarme no hagas que mi angustia se prolongue.

Nada

Seguí mi camino por el pasillo con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. Ahora iba de regreso a mi habitación. La puerta estaba abierta. Me apresuré a entrar… No había nadie y mis anotaciones… no estaban.


	32. Chapter 32

**Este ha sido un viaje que hemos hecho juntos! Espero seguirlos entreteniendo con esta historia. Jejejeje estoy tan emocionada por lo que viene!**

**BPOV**

_Esto es malo… Muy malo…_

Las notas del investigador eran muy acertadas. Si seguía avanzando en esto arruinaría todo mi plan… Debía hacer algo y pronto.

_¿Eliminarlo?... no… no es malvado… ¿Hablar con él? ¿Y si no funciona?... Tal vez debería asustarlo un poco para que se valla._

Tomé las notas y escribí una advertencia en ellas "¡Vete!" decía en tinta negra. Caminé de regreso a su habitación con las notas en mis manos. Llegué hasta el frente de su puerta y deslicé los papeles por debajo.

Con pasos ligeros me apresuré a mi habitación antes de que me viera.

**MPOV**

Mis papeles habían sido robados. Ahora el perpetrador sabría lo que había descubierto de su plan… Se sentiría amenazado e intentaría actuar… Tal vez no era buena idea quedarme en mi habitación en estos momentos. En un espacio cerrado estaría a merced de cualquiera que quisiera asesinarme.

Salí nuevamente de mi habitación. Había tres direcciones en las que podría ir.

Caminé hacia la derecha y me escondí detrás de los pilares. Si tenía suerte podría ver la cara de alguno de los implicados. Cerré los ojos y esperé.

Entonces, por el pasillo a mi derecha, pasos ligeros, casi inaudibles se acercaron con cautela. Abrí mis ojos y me asomé cuando los pasos estuvieron frente a mi puerta.

Estaba atónito. Una chica, un poco más joven que yo se detuvo frente a mi habitación y deslizó lo que parecían mis notas debajo de la puerta. Luego dando más pasos silenciosos desapareció del lugar donde provenía. La seguí desde lejos y pude ver que entraba en una de las puertas del segundo piso.

¿Cómo alguien tan frágil podría ser parte de un plan así? Seguramente la usaron como conejillo de indias _Esos malditos… _Si la volvía a encontrar, le ofrecería protección a cambio de información.

Regresé a mi habitación y tomé mis notas. La palabra "¡Vete!" estaba grabada amenazadoramente sobre una hoja entera de mis notas… Si estaban pensando en asustarme, no harían mucho progreso.

Intenté conciliar el sueño, pero todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Sobre todo esa chica de cabello color castaño que se presentó ante mi puerta.

**BPOV**

Estaba más cansada de lo que había estado en días. Jugar al "espíritu enfadado" me quitaba el sueño, sobre todo ahora que tenía un investigador pegado a mis tobillos. Estaba dudando mucho la posibilidad de que se sintiera aterrorizado por mis vacías amenazas.

Me puse mi pañuelo y caminé con Ángela hacia el salón de música. Aquí estaríamos fuera del alcance del recién llegado.

Limpiamos y pulimos los pisos, instrumentos, ventanas, vidrieras, jarrones y mas… Ya me estaba acostumbrando a usar mis otros sentidos para guiarme. No es como si no pudiera quitarme el pañuelo cuando estuviésemos a solas, pero en riesgo de que entrara cualquier persona, era mejor estar preparada. Además, mis otros sentidos empezaron a agudizarse.

- Ángela, voy a cambiar el agua- dije llevándome la cubeta.

Prefería hacer los trabajos que requerían moverse más, en vez de dejar a Ángela hacerlos. Ella era muy cuidadosa, pero los accidentes suceden, es mejor mantener a tus amigos a salvo.

Vacié el cubo de agua sucia en el sumidero de la parte trasera del castillo y lo amarré en la cuerda que llegaba hasta el pozo. Escuché pasos que no pude reconocer. No parecían ser de un guardia, pero tampoco de una sirvienta.

Estaba directamente detrás de mí y oculté mi rostro. Si se trataba de Michael, estaría en problemas.

- Disculpa…- ¡Demonios! Si era él.

Caminé con prisa para alejarme y me tomó de ambos brazos para ponerme frente a él. Tenía brazos fuertes. No era un simple exorcista

- Lo siento señor, no puedo hablar con usted- dije tratando de salir de su agarre, pero era muy difícil, si intentaba no hacer nada obvio.

- No temas, no dejaré que nada te pase, yo sé que trabajas para ellos, los "espíritus"

Mi corazón se detuvo _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para dejar que me viera?_

- Hablemos en otra parte- le pedí

- Está bien.

**MPOV**

El castillo parecía desierto como siempre el día de hoy. Me levanté antes del amanecer, para saber la dirección que la chica tomaría.

Me escondí tras los pilares y vi a las sirvientas salir una a una… Algo llamó mi atención. Tenían los ojos totalmente grises, unas llevaban pañuelos que los tapaban, pero eso sólo indicaba una cosa ¡Eran todas ciegas!

_¿Qué clase de mente enferma tiene esa reina loca? _Me pregunté sintiendo que mi estómago se revolvía en tan sólo pensar por lo que habían pasado.

La chica que estaba buscando, salió de la habitación en compañía de una chica de corto cabello castaño. Ella llevaba también los ojos ocultos. _¡Maldición! Esperaba que ella no fuera ciega… _

Era mucho pedir.

Las seguí hasta un salón y esperé hasta que la chica estuviera sola. Ella caminó hasta la parte trasera del castillo donde volcó el contenido de su cubo. Me aproximé dando pasos lentos para no asustarla, pero ella se detuvo en seco.

- Disculpa…- dije. Ella dio un respingo y empezó a alejarse de mí con prisa. La seguí y rápidamente tomé sus brazos para que no se moviera.

- Lo siento señor, no puedo hablar con usted- dijo intentando sacudirse de mi agarre, pero no la solté, estaba muy asustada de lo que le podrían hacer si la vieran hablando con el enemigo… lo entendía

- No temas, no dejaré que nada te pase, yo sé que trabajas para ellos, los "espíritus"- dije intentando que se tranquilizara

Se puso más pálida de lo que estaba y me dijo:

- Hablemos en otra parte- me pidió

- Está bien.

Caminamos a una habitación que parecía un depósito y allí ella se detuvo sobre una alfombra titubeando. Como si considerara qué hacer ahora.

- Por favor, dime quiénes son ellos- le supliqué.

Suspiró profundamente pensando en sus próximas palabras y de repente se puso tiesa.

- Tienes que irte- dijo alarmada

- ¿Qué?...

Un guardia enorme entró por la puerta principal y se quedó inmóvil al ver a la chica.

- Lo siento- dijo Bella- no volverá a suceder, ya estaba por irme.

El guardia la tomó por la cintura y la levantó con facilidad poniéndola en su hombro. Ella se intentó librar de su agarre pero no pudo.

- Suéltala- grité, haciendo que reparara en mi… _¿Y si la lastiman por haber hablado conmigo? ¡Maldición!_

Empezó a alejarse de mí y mis viejos instintos despertaron. Salté sobre el hombre gigante y pateé la parte trasera de su rodilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Aún así, jamás soltó a la chica.

Seguí atacando y el empezó a responder, bloqueando mis golpes con una sola mano. Cuando se intensificó la pelea, dejó a la chica en el suelo y empezó a responder con más golpes. Nunca esperé que un guardia tuviera tanta habilidad.

- ¡Ya basta!- dijo de repente ella, ambos nos detuvimos.

Ella saltó a los brazos del guardia, lo que me dejó aún mas confundido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob?- preguntó preocupada, mientras se quitaba las vendas de los ojos, revelando unos perfectos y saludables ojos café. Yo todavía seguía en las mismas ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

**BPOV**

El guardia me levantó y me puso en sus hombros, yo me resistí lo necesario mientras caminaba en dirección contraria. De repente se detuvo, y pude escuchar los intentos de Michael para detenerlo.

Me dejó en el suelo con cuidado y comenzó a pelear de vuelta. Ningún guardia me hubiera soltado con tanta delicadeza. Esta persona era otra. El sonido que hacia al caminar y lo inmenso que era… sólo correspondía a una persona.

- ¡Ya basta!- grité haciendo que ambos pararan, corrí a los brazos de mi amigo quien me recibió, y me sentí otra vez en casa- ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob?- dije sacándome el pañuelo para verlo

- Bella, lo siento… es que, cuando supe que estabas aquí tuve que venir…

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- preguntó Michael.

- ¿Quién es este?- dijo Jacob receloso

Respiré profundo y me interpuse entre los dos. Esperaba que con la verdad, consiguiera a Michael de aliado, era alguien realmente valioso en la batalla.

- El es Michael, es investigador real- le dije a Jacob apuntando a Michael- El es Jacob, mi amigo y guardián de Zolum- le dije a Michael apuntando a Jacob.

- ¿Y quién eres tú?- dijo Michael.

- Mi nombre es Bella, trabajo aquí para conseguir información de la reina, yo y los guardianes de Zolum, somos los responsables de librar a nuestro pueblo de la reina Rosalie, que nos ha llevado a la miseria.

- ¿Entonces el espíritu es…?

- Una táctica para debilitar a sus soldados- terminé.

Pareció entender, pero aún así estaba confundido. Me volteé a Jacob para yo salir de mis dudas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije molesta- en mi carta especifiqué que nadie debía venir hasta que yo diera la orden.

- Nunca nos llegó tal carta. Jasper nos dijo que habías huido con Edward por temor a la batalla, nunca le creí por supuesto

Me sentí un poco irritada por lo que Jasper había dicho, pero entonces quedé sin aire al comprender el mensaje completo.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- dije sin aliento.

- No lo sé.

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo y mi estómago dio un vuelco… _No…no dónde estás Edward ¿Dónde?_

- Dime cómo supiste que estaba aquí- pregunté hiperventilando

- Jessica… llegó hace unos días a la ciudad, habló con Jasper y supe que tenía algo que ver contigo… Logré sacarle la información y vine directamente.

- No puedes estar aquí… se darán cuenta- dije angustiada- Busca a Edward, ¡Te lo suplico!- me agarré de su brazo y lo miré a los ojos a través del casco.

- No puedo dejarte sola así.

- Yo la cuidaré- dijo Michael detrás de mí dejándonos a los dos sorprendidos. Jacob asintió.

- Bien… pero no dejes que te atrapen- dijo resignado

- Lo mismo digo- respondí. Jacob se fue enseguida y yo no fui capaz de sacudirme la angustia.

Volteé para encarar a Michael, ¡no necesitaba protección! El me miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién mas está aquí infiltrado?- dijo de repente.

- Nadie- respondí

- ¿Quién hizo el escenario del otro día entonces?, ¿estás diciendo que debo creer que tu sola asesinaste a tres guardias, descabezaste una estatua de mármol y escribiste en sangre por todos lados, sin ser vista y sin tener ni un solo rasguño?

- También puse alucinógenos en la comida de los guardias y robé tus notas

- ¡Por favor! Deja de proteger a tus aliados- dijo incrédulo como me imaginé- te prometo que no les haré daño, estoy de su lado.

- ¿En serio?- dije abriendo los ojos como platos.

- A su servicio

- Podrías ser muy útil Michael- respondí pensativa- quisiera que averiguaras algunas cosas para mí.

- Dilo y estará hecho, sólo quiero que me digas quiénes son tus aliados

- Está bien- accedí a la ridícula petición.


	33. Ups!

**Jejejeje lo siento, puse el cap que no era jajajaja, no se preocupen! ya lo arreglé. Disculpen las inconveniencias**


	34. Chapter 33

**MPOV**

Una parte de mi viejo ser estaba regresando a mí. Aquel muchacho estúpido que se metía en problema por defender sus ideales… No creía que esa parte todavía sobreviviera a mi cobardía.

Yo solía ser un joven con ideales imposibles, el más brillante en toda mi clase Vivía con mi hermana Marissa, mi madre Genoa y mi padre Erik, un soldado que me enseñó todo lo que sabía.

Recuerdo e día en que todo se despedazó…

**_Dos años antes…_**

- ¡Michael!- dijo mi madre angustiada- Déjame ver tu cara

- No es nada- dije escondiéndome de su mirada

- ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Erik haz algo!

Mi padre se me acercó pensativo y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

- Michael- me habló mirándome a los ojos- Sé que tienes muchas ansias de cambiar al mundo, yo también era así a tu edad…. Pero debes controlar tus impulsos, nada bueno sale de un enfrentamiento tan irresponsable.

- ¡Pero padre! Estaban robando el dinero de la floristería ¡debía hacer algo!

- Tienes que pensar antes de actuar

- ¡El no va a actuar!- chilló mi madre enrojecida- Tienes que detenerlo Erik no incitarlo

Mi padre ahogó una risita. Mamá siempre se preocupaba más de la cuenta. Después de limpiarme las heridas, entré a mi habitación. Quería volverme más fuerte para ser útil entre los guardias de la ciudad.

Ya estaba haciendo mis propios avances en la investigación de mi padre. Saqué mi libreta de anotaciones y leí los primeros párrafos por enésima vez:

Investigación del ladrón enmascarado: El arlequín

Poco se sabe de este personaje tan teatral. No tiene ningún precedente, simplemente apareció en la ciudad de Banhur.

Hasta la fecha, tres veces ha robado al rey Magli. Sus riquezas han sido sustancialmente reducidas.

Primer Hurto.

Totalmente inesperado, El arlequín ha robado del carruaje real. Lo ha desprovisto de las joyas que llevaba hacia el castillo. Todos los guardias que lo escoltaban estaban inconscientes cuando los hallaron y no recordaban nada del ataque.

Segundo hurto.

El Arlequín ha entrado dentro del castillo y ha robado varias bolsas de oro, no fue visto en ningún momento. 

Tercer Hurto:

El Arlequín ha llegado a las cámaras reales en medio de una distracció robado nuevamente, una gran cantidad de monedas de oro.

Hasta el momento no ha mostrado más actividad.

Características:

Pocos han sido capaces de verlo, es muy sigiloso. Quienes han podido captar un destello de esta persona, argumentan que lleva un traje totalmente negro y una máscara blanca, con diseños tales como los de un Arlequín. De allí su nombre.

Al parecer, su avaricia no tiene límites. Cualquier persona con esa cantidad, viviría sin dificultades por el resto de su vida.

Escuché a mi padre salir. No tenía mucho aprecio sobre el rey. Pero su obligación como hombre honorable era detener a ese maníaco fanático del oro. Salí por la ventana para que mi madre no se diera cuenta. Hoy averiguaría más detalles. Si pudiera ver al Arlequín, tal vez encontraría una nueva pista.

Caminé por las calles iluminadas por faroles. Los habitantes estaban trabajando todavía. Ya nada era suficiente para pagar las exigencias del rey.

Mi padre se había detenido para hablar con algunos soldados.

- Han visto al Arlequín cerca del palacio- dijo uno de los hombres- está planeando algo, debemos salir para detenerlos.

Todos asintieron en comprensión y corrieron en dirección al palacio. Yo los seguí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

El arlequín era más cuidadoso, no cuadraba con su perfil el ser descubierto, algo no iba bien.

Mi padre y sus hombres llegaron a los muros del palacio y desenvainaron su espada. De la nada salió una figura enorme, cubierta con una capa negra con una máscara blanca.

- Yo soy el Arlequín- dijo el hombre.

Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Principalmente porque era muy torpe como para haber robado sin dejar pista tres veces seguidas. En segundo lugar, no concordaba con el personaje. El verdadero Arlequín, no era del tipo que se proclamaba.

Más hombres salieron de la y rodearon a mi padre y a los soldados. ¡Era una trampa! Pude reconocer a unos, como los hombres que habían robado a los aldeanos esta mañana.

Los superaban en número y tenían más armas y mejor posición. Salté sin pensarlo en medio de la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

- ¡Michael!- dijo mi padre- ¿Qué demonios haces?

- No te dejaré solo….

No pude terminar la oración, cuando en mi visión periférica entró uno de los hombres para atacarme. Salté de su agarre y golpeé su brazo para que dejara caer su espada. No funcionó. Estaba fuertemente agarrado a ella.

Nos posicionamos para atacar, pero pronto notamos que la batalla no estaba de nuestro lado.

- ¡Michael!- escuché gritar a mi padre y me volteé justo a tiempo para ver uno de los hombres con su espada a pocos centímetros de mí.

Después todo pasó muy rápido. Mi camisa se llenó de sangre, pero esta no me pertenecía, era de mi padre quien se interpuso en el ataque.

Me paralicé del miedo y las lágrimas empezaron a nublar mi vista.

_Muévete Michael _me decía una y otra vez. Pero mis pies parecían pegados al piso.

Una sombra salida de la nada se movió de forma imperceptible entre los hombres que peleaban a muerte. Uno tras otro de los atacantes cayeron inconscientes en la fría grama. Se hizo el silencio. Todo había acabado.

Caí en mis rodillas y quedé inconsciente.

…

Desperté en mi cama con mi madre a mi lado con los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¡Michael, Michael!- sollozaba- ¡Gracias a dios!

- Madre…- dije confundido- ¿dónde está papá?

Se hizo el silencio y allí lo entendí todo, mi padre estaba muerto, yo lo había llevado a ese destino. Pero una persona nos sacó a todos de ese embrollo y estaba muy seguro de saber quién era.

Investigación del ladrón enmascarado: El Arlequín

Nadie sabe quién nos salvó ese día, excepto yo. El Arlequín es un ser misterioso, con propósitos que pude que no llegue a aprender. Pero salvó mi vida.

Los malditos que nos atacaron, fueron reconocidos como un grupo de ladrones que rondaban por la ciudad. Pretendían eliminar a los soldados, para tomar posesión de Banhur. Fueron encarcelados esta misma tarde.

**_Fin del recuerdo._**

Nunca pude conseguir el valor como para entrar en una batalla, de sólo pensarlo mis piernas temblaban. Me volví un investigador con el propósito de viajar a varias locaciones siguiendo la pista del Arlequín, el dinero que ganaba lo enviaba en su mayoría a mi madre y hermana. Pronto aprendí, que en cada reino que asaltaba el misterioso hombre, las cosas empezaban a mejorar. Abrían nuevas casas para niños sin hogar. Los hospitales mejoraban sus condiciones. Las personas parecían estar mejor alimentadas.

No tarde en concluir que todo se debía al mal juzgado héroe.

Pero mi búsqueda me había nublado mis ideales. Ahora me sentía un poco mas como mi viejo yo. Bella, me devolvía mis ganas de luchar, su presencia me hacía más valiente. Ahora era mi turno de aportar algo a este lugar.


	35. Chapter 34

**BPOV**

Espié a Jacob mientras se marchaba para asegurarme de que no tuviera problemas. ¿Por qué Jasper escondería a Edward?, sé que tiene sus razones, pero me cuesta aceptar el hecho de no saber dónde está.

Michael todavía no cree en mi historia. Estará buscando por todo el castillo aliados que no poseo. Algún día tendrá que darse cuenta…

Regresé a la sala de música con el balde de agua limpia. Ángela ya no estaba. Seguramente me buscaría.

- Ángela- llamé intentando no levantar mucho mi voz mientras caminaba por los pasillos. _Espero que esté bien…_

No me había puesto el pañuelo para tapar mis ojos, esperaría hasta encontrar a mi amiga. Los pasillos principales estaban vacíos, las sirvientas no se atrevían a andar en ellos de día cuando pudieran ser fácilmente encontradas por el invitado, lo que las llevaría a una muerte certera.

Detecté los pasos ligeros de mi amiga, regresando de la lavandería.

- Ángela- dije cuando nos encontramos-gracias al cielo que estás bien

- ¡Te fuiste por mucho tiempo! Creí… que…- dijo temblando.

- No pasó nada- mentí- siento haberte preocupado, pero tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que me sé defender

Asintió y caminamos de vuelta al salón de música. Cuando terminamos ese y otros dos salones más, ya estábamos cerca de la media noche. Regresamos a nuestra habitación donde otras ya estaban descansando. Tal vez sacrificaría mi sueño una vez más esa noche para investigar junto a Michael.

Esperé a que Ángela durmiera y abandoné la cama. Aunque ya una chica se había ido y quedaba una cama vacante, seguíamos compartiendo la misma, por lo reconfortante que es tener a alguien cerca si te despiertas en un lugar como este.

Caminé con sigilo hasta la puerta de Michael y di unos golpecitos en la puerta de madera. Inmediatamente se abrió. Michael parecía sorprendido por mi presencia.

- ¿Has podido encontrar algo?- pregunté cuando ya estaba adentro.

- No mucho… aunque entiendo lo que quieres decir con que este palacio no concuerda con los ingresos que debería estar recibiendo… Tienes razón, aunque explotara a cada habitante sería imposible mantener tanta opulencia.

- ¿Alguna teoría?

- Un negocio sucio tal vez… O está sonsacando a algún rey para que le dé todo el oro que pide

- Ambas parecen posibles- dije pensativa- necesito cortar toda sus fuentes.

- Ya te estoy ayudando- dijo de repente, rompiendo con el hilo de mis pensamientos- ¿Acaso no me vas a revelar el paradero de tus aliados?

Suspiré con profundidad y contuve el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco…

- Resolvamos este dilema primero.

No pareció muy encantado por mi proposición, pero tuvo que acceder al darse cuenta de que no cedería.

Acordamos con revisar la correspondencia de la reina. Si había información sobre sus negocios sucios, estaría en sus cartas.

- ¿Pero cómo supones que sin ser detectados encontremos toda esta información?- me dijo Michael dudoso.

- Lo haré yo- le dije y me observó como si me hubiera salido un cuerno entre los ojos- Bien… le pediré a mis… aliados que lo hagan- dije sintiéndome ridícula.

No estaba muy fuera de la realidad cuando dije que usaría a uno de mis aliados… El "espíritu" apropiado para la ocasión… y tenía el plan perfecto.

- Michael- dije pensativa- Voy a necesitar un favor

…

Desperté junto a Ángela antes del amanecer y tomé su mano para retenerla antes de que se levantara.

- ¿Qué sucede?- me dijo alarmada

- Necesito que hagas algo por mí. Necesito el resto del día

- ¿Otra aparición fantasmagórica?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Una de las mejores.

Ángela cubrió mi ausencia mientras yo buscaba los materiales necesarios para mi nueva travesura. Tropecé con el guardia que ahora era el encargado de la sala de tortura, era fácil de reconocer, pues siempre se la pasaba en el depósito ansioso por una víctima.

Tomé su llave de su bolsillo.

- ¡Insolente!- dijo irritado dándome un par de bofetadas, controlé las ganas que tenía de dejarlo tirado en el piso y me alejé en silencio

Bajé hacia la sala de torturas cuando me aseguré de que nadie estaba mirando. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al recordar el lugar. Encendí una antorcha de la pared y la llevé conmigo.

El hedor era el mismo, los recuerdos del cuerpo sin vida me pasaban por la cabeza. Por suerte no estaba allí. El cadáver que estaría en el piso reemplazando al anterior sería el de Jessica si no la hubiese sacado a tiempo.

Tomé una barra de metal de entre las armas de tortura y la usé como palanca para romper las cadenas con los grilletes que estaban en la mesa. Con un fuerte Crack, la madera que estaba atornillada a las cadenas cedió, dejándolas libres para mi uso.

Tomé los grilletes, estaban cerrados _¿Qué llave usarían para estos?, mejor no me arriesgo a buscarla… _Los llevé conmigo de todos modos para ver qué podía hacer con ellos.

Llegué hasta el estante y tomé uno por uno los alucinógenos. Ya los había usado antes en la comida de los soldados. Esta vez lo usaría de diferente forma. Tomé varios frascos y salí de la habitación sin cerrar la trampilla.

En el depósito había bastantes pedazos de alambre regados. Tomé uno de ellos y forcé la cerradura de los grilletes, con un sencillo movimiento se abrieron. Sonreí satisfecha y escondí todo en el depósito para buscarlo luego.

El guardia a quien le había robado la llave estaba rondando alrededor de la sala de torturas, salí sin que me viera y tiré la llave a sus pies para que pareciera que la había dejado caer por accidente. No esperé a ver si la encontraba o no. Ese no era mi problema.

Lo único que quedaba hacer era esperar.

…

Al atardecer entré en la habitación de Michael esperando su regreso. Acordamos encontrarnos aquí cuando el terminara con el favor que le había pedido.

Tenía varios papeles apilados en su escritorio, seguramente de otras investigaciones. Había algunos libros también, que estaban uno al lado del otro en un estante de madera

Libros de anatomía, filosofía, poesía… Le gustaba la lectura complicada. Entre ellos había una pequeña libreta. En su portada estaba una palabra que llamó mi atención.

"Arlequín"

Leí el título completo y decía:

"Investigación del ladrón enmascarado: El Arlequín"

_¿Ha estado investigándome? _Me sentí un poco perturbada, pero la curiosidad me carcomía y tuve que abrirlo.

_Banhur… _pensé reflexiva, _esa fue mi primara ciudad_

La recordaba perfectamente. El último día que estuve allí, unos estúpidos ladrones trataron de usar mi imagen para inculparme de sus crímenes. Mataron a uno de los soldados antes de que yo pudiera llegar. Mi estómago se encogió en tan solo pensarlo.

Seguí leyendo con los ojos abiertos como platos las últimas líneas de la página "Nadie sabe quién nos salvó ese día, excepto yo. El Arlequín es un ser misterioso, con propósitos que pude que no llegue a aprender. Pero salvó mi vida.

Los malditos que nos atacaron, fueron reconocidos como un grupo de ladrones que rondaban por la ciudad. Pretendían eliminar a los soldados, para tomar posesión de Banhur. Fueron encarcelados esta misma tarde"

_¡Michael estuvo en la batalla! Sabía que no era un investigador normal… _

- ¿Bella?- escuché una voz detrás de mí.

Me levanté como un rayo y miré a Michael asustada.

El no me veía a mí, sino a la libreta que sostenía. _¡Demonios, estaba tan concentrada que no lo escuché venir!_

- Lo… lo siento, estaba esperando por ti y vi los libros… luego la libreta… no debí.

- No debiste- dijo irritado y tomó la libreta de mis manos con un rápido movimiento- Esta es parte de mi investigación, no es asunto tuyo.

_Es más asunto mío de lo que te imaginas_

- Lo siento- dije

- He estado siguiéndolo- confesó casi apenado- sé que todos creen que es un ladrón egoísta, pero yo sé que ha estado ayudando a las personas- Me ruboricé y vi como caminaba dando círculos en la habitación- siempre lo han juzgado erróneamente y el día en que… mataron a mi padre, si él no hubiera estado allí… yo… yo le debo la vida.

Me sentí terriblemente culpable. No sabía que el que había muerto era su padre. Debía estar llevando una tremenda carga en este momento, y no sería así si yo hubiese llegado antes.

- No le debes nada a nadie- se me escapó de repente y me miró irritado.

- ¿Cómo tienes tú el poder para decidir eso?- me quedé callada por un momento.

- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- dije cambiando de tema.

El me pasó un saco, todavía claramente irritado y lo tomé evitando su mirada. Salí de la habitación en un apuro y no miré hacia atrás.

Caminé hasta el depósito y allí abrí el saco. Tenía un vestido blanco y un frasco de vidrio envuelto en algunas gasas._ Sangre de ganado… perfecto _pensé con un poco de asco. Pero en el fondo del saco había algo más. Un embrollo de tela negra que envolvía mi máscara blanca con una expresión burlona…

Le había pedido a Michael que contactara con Jasper para comunicarle que estaba pasando a la siguiente fase de mi plan, quería desesperadamente preguntarle sobre Edward, pero sólo metería en un lío a Jacob.

No esperaba que metiera mi traje de Arlequín en la bolsa.

_La batalla está más cerca… pronto tendré que convertirme en el Arlequín una vez más._


	36. Chapter 35

**Los quiero muchachooos! Últimamente me han dejado tantos comentarios! Estoy tan feliz J**

**EPOV**

Días, semanas, meses ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí?

Jasper venía a entrenarme todo el tiempo, no podía reconocer si era cada día, pues el tiempo en este lugar, tenían una forma muy distinta.

Lo que me mantenía cuerdo era el pensamiento de salvar a Bella sin importar lo que me costara. Cada vez que Jasper llegaba le rogaba que me dijera algo de ella. Pero nunca parecía saber nada.

Sus pasos se acercaron otra vez hacia mi celda. Yo me levanté y esperé a que llegara. Venía como siempre acompañado de Emmet. El me visitaba más seguido para traerme de comer. Sólo comía para mantener mis fuerzas y poder buscar a Bella.

Las llaves pasaron por la cerradura y yo me abalancé como siempre hacia la puerta, esperando que esta vez si pudiera noquear a Jasper y salir libre.

No tuve suerte.

…

- ¡Estás dejando una abertura Edward!- dijo Jasper irritado después de tirarme otra vez al piso.

Me levanté jadeando y volví a atacar. Jasper comenzaba a jadear también. Antes apenas lograba que se moviera de su posición. Era un avance, pero no era lo suficiente….

**JPOV**

Edward avanzaba rápido, pero podía hacerlo mejor… Lo único que lo detenía era el miedo.

Miedo por su propia vida. Podía ver que en cada encuentro, no mostraba su potencial completo. He entrenado a mis hombres ya por décadas, el miedo es algo que se quita con los años, pero Edward no tenía tanto tiempo.

Bella ya se estaba moviendo. Esta tarde llegó una sirvienta del palacio con información. Ella de alguna manera no había perdido la vista, eso me alegraba, a Edward le alegraría saberlo también.

Bajé los escalones de piedra junto a Emmet en la fría oscuridad. Edward estaba en su celda, preparado para Salir volando cuando yo intentara abrirla. Supongo que el día en que lograra salir, él estaría listo…

**EPOV**

Terminamos el entrenamiento y quedé boca abajo, exhausto sobre la piedra fría de mi celda.

- Dime algo de Bella… por favor- le rogué patéticamente.

Esta vez, en vez de salir por la reja y dejarme suplicando en el piso, se sentó a mi lado. Me levanté apoyándome en los codos y lo encaré. El evitaba mi mirada.

- Bella… ya no será parte de la operación- dijo muy bajo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, sintiendo como se abría un agujero en el corazón esperando la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

- Ella murió… Edward.

Me quedé sin aliento y lágrimas casi ácidas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Sentí como si hubieran sacado toda mi alma de repente y sólo habían dejado una cáscara vacía.

Quería decir algo, pero no tenía las fuerzas. No importa si salía alguna vez de esta celda. Ya no quedaba más que oscuridad para mí.

**JPOV**

Salí de la celda con la mirada interrogatoria de Emmet.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- preguntó cuando estuvimos en las calles de Zolum

- El ahora lo ha perdido todo- dije fríamente.

- ¿Cómo eso lo va a ayudar?

- Antes el tenía miedo por su vida, pues tenía esperanza de vivirla. Ahora, ya que nada le queda, el miedo se esfumará también. La única fuerza que lo moverá será la venganza. Se volverá un magnífico soldado cuando llegue el día.

- No te va a perdonar por esto- dijo Emmet mirando al piso

Nos quedamos callados el resto del viaje. No me interesaba que Edward nunca me perdonara. Zolum era lo único que me importaba ahora.

Edward tenía que convertirse en un fuerte soldado… En un rey digno.

**Nota de la autora: **

**¡Siento que Jasper sea tan horrible! Él desde hace mucho que dejó su corazón en un hoyo y se convirtió en la persona que es. ¡Un desalmado! Que sólo piensa en estrategias. Tiene la creencia de que los sentimientos te detienen en el camino de la perfección. Pero ¡que equivocado está!**


	37. Chapter 36: Una historia de Fantasmas

**Hola Andrea, gracias por tu comentario J Jacob se incorporó en la historia por los cap 13 y 14. En el 13 Jacob es el ?POV.**

**Michael se volvió un aliado en el cap 32 cuando descubrió las intenciones de Bella y decidió ayudar.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan pueden escribirla. Recuerden que no soy ninguna novelista, yo cometo muchos errores, cuando termine la historia, la rescribiré con mejor calidad. Por eso aprecio todo su apoyo y comentarios. Love you all n.n**

**Para el episodio de hoy voy a decir antes dos cosas importantes:**

**1) Va a estar narrado desde otra perspectiva, no es el punto de vista de nadie, sino uno general. Como un narrador omnisciente (Ya verán por qué)**

**2) Recomiendo que pongan grisly reminder de midnight syndicate en youtube mientras leen el cap. No sé, pero a mí esta canción me inspiró a escribir jajajaja**

Los sonidos del viento se filtraban entre las columnas del palacio blanco como la nieve. Parecían llevar el sonido de los cientos de almas torturadas entre sus paredes. Cualquiera que viera este castillo desde el exterior, era ajeno a las atrocidades que sucedían allí adentro.

Algunos guardias con vestimentas de cuero y cascos de metal oxidado, paseaban nerviosamente por los pasillos del lúgubre castillo, que gracias a los recientes eventos se había vuelto mucho mas… embrujado.

Uno de los más maliciosos ejecutadores, Eliot de Berjerak, rondaba alrededor de los pasillos del depósito. La oscuridad de lo que se escondía en esa habitación era sólo comparable con su alma.

Entre los estantes de madera, repletos de productos de limpieza, frascos vacíos, cuerdas y otras trivialidades. Se escondía una trampilla, que conducía a la perdición.

Eliot escuchó un fuerte golpe, proveniente de este cuarto. Al entrar, encontró que la trampilla estaba abierta en su totalidad, dejando la entrada a la sala de torturas expuesta.

Si alguien la había manipulado, no estaba en esa habitación para ser visto…. ¿O si?.

Se erizaron los cabellos de su nuca cuando sintió un aliento en su cuello, al momento que escuchaba la puerta cerrarse detrás. Volteó blandiendo su espada a la nada.

Una neblina empezó a enroscarse alrededor de sus piernas y el guardia, ahora acobardado, saltó hacia la puerta de salida. Estaba cerrada.

Con una respiración pesada y un corazón acelerado del miedo, empezó a buscar por otra salida. El sonido de unas cadenas arrastrándose por el piso lo dejaron sin aliento.

Con lentitud, giró su cabeza, para encontrarse con una joven de cabello castaño que le tapaba la cara, vestida de blanco, con sangre saliendo de su cuello, como una profunda herida.

Ella avanzó arrastrando las cadenas que estaban soldadas a los grilletes agarrados a sus muñecas.

- ¡No te acerques!- gritó Eliot con un timbre de terror en su voz apuntando su espada hacia ella, caminando de espaldas sin darse cuenta hacia la trampilla abierta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se escabulló como una sobra y tomó uno de sus tobillos, el cayó en la oscuridad de la sala de torturas.

Cientos de espíritus tomaron su cuerpo y lo arrastraron hacia la oscuridad y sus gritos fueron ahogados en la habitación subterránea.

Veinte soldados más escucharon los gritos de Eliot. Corrieron en su dirección y entraron en el depósito, donde sus gritos desgarradores estaban ahogados en la fría piedra.

Las puertas de la trampilla se habían cerrado. Había gotas de sangre en el piso, que los guiaba hacia otra parte.

- Son los espíritus- dijo Claid temblando ligeramente.

- ¡No seas estúpido!- le respondió Robert intentando convencerse a sí mismo más que a nadie, que los espíritus eran un invento de la imaginación- Busquen una forma de abrir esa puerta.

La voz triste de una mujer que cantaba una melodía indefinible llegó desde el salón. Los hombres se apresuraron hacia esa dirección

Todas las lámparas estaban apagadas. Lo único que quedaba era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. Nadie estaba allí. El canto había cedido.

Cadenas tintinearon desde una dirección desconocida y una espesa niebla empezó a revolotearse en sus pies.

Se juntaron todos en medio de la habitación y sacaron sus espadas para defenderse. Eran habilidosos guerreros, entrenados por años, sanguinarios y despiadados.

Pero lo desconocido acobarda hasta el más valiente. Las cadenas tintinearon sin cesar y desde otra dirección empezó a sonar una serie de golpes repetitivos.

Sonaban como un mazo de metal chocando con el suelo una y otra vez. El canto reanudó al ritmo del golpeteo y llenó la habitación como un eco que se pegaba a la piel de los hombres y los hacía temblar de pavor.

_"Un corte profundo en la carne tierna y blanda, hace fluir sangre de las profundidades del alma, Te maldigo, hombre sin corazón, ahora por la eternidad vas a sufrir mi dolor"_

Sus cantos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Los hombres buscaron y buscaron en la oscuridad, pero nadie salía, aunque pareciera que ella estuviera susurrando en sus oídos.

Un grito de sangre les heló las venas y voltearon para encontrarse con la muchacha herida a muerte en su cuello iluminada por la luna. Entonces desapareció sumida nuevamente en la oscuridad y los soldados quedaron en la inconsciencia por un golpe de origen desconocido.

Las pesadillas y las visiones más atroces siguieron, atrapándolos en un sueño mortal.

**PS: Aiideen jajajajaja me encanta tu cursilería, creo que voy a hacer un capítulo que se llame: ****_La castración de Jasper _****Para ti solita **

n grito de sangre les heló las venas y voltearon para encontrarse con la muchacha herida a muerte en su cuello iluminada por la luna. Entonces desapareció sumida nuevamente en la oscuridad y los soldados quedaron en la inconsciencia por un golpe de origen desconocido.

Las pesadillas y las visiones más atroces siguieron, atrapándolos en un sueño mortal.

**PS: Aiideen jajajajaja me encanta tu cursilería, creo que voy a hacer un capítulo que se llame: ****_La castración de Jasper _****Para ti solita **


	38. Chapter 37

**BPOV**

Me senté en la cama de la habitación de Michael. Me parecía extraño que no estuviera donde acordamos. Me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas en la habitación.

Había tenido suficiente tiempo para quitarme el vestido y guardarlo en mi saco. Me limpié la sangre del cuello con la ayuda de Ángela, que me había esperado todo el rato despierta.

Resultó ser un éxito mi aparición, fue enfatizada por los alucinógenos. En estado líquido, podían ser más difíciles de manejar. Pero con la correcta combinación de compuesto, pude lograr una espesa niebla tóxica.

La única dificultad era aguantar la respiración mientras estuviera cerca. Lo único decepcionante fue la falta de información. Lo que había llamado mi atención era un sobre con siglas que no reconocía "_A.C.M". _Palpé el bolsillo de mi delantal y sentí su relieve.

Unos pasos me indicaron la llegada de Michael y me volteé para verlo entrar. Estaba pálido como la luna.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté preocupada acercándome a él.

- Escuché mientras sacaban a la reina de su cuarto. Estaba colérica, quiere mi cabeza en su ensalada- susurró con una risita histérica.

- No te preocupes, estarás fuera de aquí antes de que algo pase- le aseguré.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y me miró.

- ¿Conseguiste algo?

- No había mucho… entré en los aposentos de la reina después de que los guardias se la llevaran. En su correspondencia sólo habían invitaciones a bailes, encargos…- suspiré un poco desanimada- busqué en joyeros, detrás de los cuadros, cualquier compartimiento secreto… lo único que me llamó la atención fue un sobre- saqué de mi delantal un sobre amarillento con las iniciales A.M.C.

Lo extendí a Michael, el lo tomó y miró las iniciales. De inmediato tuvo un sobresalto y tiró el sobre al piso como si estuviera en llamas.

- ¿Reconoces las siglas?- pregunté sin obtener respuesta de su parte. Empezó a sudar frío.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, susurró.

- Aro… Cayo… Marco- tembló su voz al pronunciar las palabas. Seguían sin significar nada para mí.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunté.

- Quiénes, más bien- respondió aún con el temblor en su voz. Me miró a los ojos con una expresión grave y se sentó en una silla cercana.

Bajó la mirada al piso y respiró profundamente por un rato más. No estaba muy preocupada de que los guardias vinieran ahora. Debían estar asustados, pero era mejor hablar rápido para evitar problemas. Puse mi mano en su hombro para animarlo a continuar.

- Sus nombres se susurran con terror en las calles más oscuras- dijo pensativo- supe de ellos en una de mis investigaciones el año pasado. Estaba relacionada con los bandidos de la ciudad así que tuve que indagar un poco. Ellos tres, son los líderes de todos los grupos de delincuentes que rondan por la ciudad. Grandes o pequeños, ellos siempre están a la cabeza.

- Bandidos… ¿como los que atacan a Zolum y se llevan sus mujeres?- dije un poco nerviosa.

- Si…- prosiguió- los bandidos son simples esbirros, ellos tres, son el diablo en persona.

- ¿Cómo pueden estar relacionados con la reina?- pregunté

- Ella tiene poder, ellos dinero, se complementan... Quien dirige a este reino ya no es Rosalie. Son esos demonios.

Caminé de un lado al otro de la habitación sintiéndome ansiosa, sin poder procesar del todo.

- Ahora es cuando la guardia real está más débil- dije mirando a Michael- ¿Qué sucedería si tomamos posesión de este lugar?

- Ellos vendrán con todos sus hombres y ustedes estarán acabados. Volverán a tomar el control.

Me dejé caer al piso sintiéndome inútil. Luché contra las lágrimas de frustración. _Si esto es cierto… hay muy pocas cosas que podemos hacer._

- Te llevaré con Jasper- dije con una voz monótona, muerta- les dirás todo lo que me has dicho. Quiero que sepan también que esta es la única oportunidad de atacar. Pero también deben saber las consecuencias. Esperaré aquí por una respuesta…

Michael asintió y abrí la puerta de su habitación. Unos cuantos guardias corrían de un lado a otro de los pasillos. Nos escondimos tras los pilares evitándolos.

Caminamos entre las sombras y alcanzamos una de las ventanas que estaba abierta. Me subí al alfeizar y Michael me siguió. Luego nos escurrimos contra las paredes del castillo. Cuando no había nadie a la vista. Ayudé a Michael a subir a uno de los muros.

- Tienes que esconderte hasta que amanezca- le advertí.

- Estaré bien- me aseguró.


	39. Chapter 38

**JasperPOV**

Escuché a Michael sin cambiar mi expresión. Conocía las historias de Aro, Cayo y Marco. Resultaba una pesadilla que ellos estuvieran relacionados Zolum.

Bella había hecho un buen trabajo debilitando la guardia real. Ahora estaba entre dos opciones importantes.

La primera implicaba atacar, regresar el palacio a sus dirigentes y muy probablemente morir en la batalla más despiadada, o no hacer nada, dejar que Zolum se pudra en la miseria.

Definitivamente no había luchado por tantos años para rendirme ahora.

Como lo predije, Edward estaba progresado con más rapidez. Apenas podía defenderme de sus ataques. Tenía varios moretones de nuestras prácticas.

Había empezado a luchar a muerte contra mí. La última vez, estuve a punto de morir, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Emmet.

Zolum necesitaba a un rey fuerte. Alguien que los pudiera defender de todas estas calamidades. La reina Esme, podría ni siquiera estar viva. Y si lo estuviera, su espíritu estaría tan roto, que no sería de utilidad.

Michael seguía en la taberna subterránea, sentado con una palidez mortal en su rostro.

- Lucharemos- dije y él se sobresaltó- Puedes marcharte de la ciudad- el no se movió de su sitio, pero asintió lentamente.

Los soldados me habían dejado hablar a solas con Michael, pero era hora de que supieran sobre el verdadero paradero de Bella y Edward.

…

Mis soldados me miraron sin sorprenderse. Ellos sabían lo que me llevaba entre manos. Pero los soldados de Jacob se veían indignados y molestos.

- ¿Entonces nos hiciste creer que Bella y Edward eran unos desertores?- Me gritó Jared

- Sólo lo hice por la seguridad de todos- dije con calma- Puede que me perdonen, como puede que no. Pero mi equipo luchará en esta batalla. Ustedes son libres de irse.

- Ni locos- dijo Jacob un poco irritado- ¿Sacarás a Edward para la batalla?

- Está un poco inestable- respondí- pero está listo para la batalla.

- ¡Por supuesto que está inestable!- me gritó Jacob- ¡Lo has encerrado en esa prisión por meses! ¡Y además conseguiste convencerlo de que Bella está muerta!

Lanzó los brazos al aire en un signo de rabia y me miró a los ojos, desafiante.

- Eres un hombre sin corazón Jasper- Me dijo Jacob y pude ver que todos sus hombres asentían en aprobación.

- Necesito un mensajero para que le comunique mi decisión a Bella- dije ignorando el comentario pasado.

- Yo iré- dijo Jacob- hablaré con Bella y le avisaré que se aliste.

- ¿Qué hacemos con éste?- preguntó Emmet apuntando a Michael que se encontraba en una silla, todavía pálido.

- Él hará lo que quiera hacer- dije cerrando la conversación.

Jacob salió por la puertecilla principal y me puse a hacer planes en mi cabeza.

**JacobPOV**

Antes de buscar a Bella, tenía otros planes. Conocía a este lugar como la palma de mi mano. Jasper no especificó dónde encerró a Edward, pero yo tenía una idea de dónde podría estar.

La prisión de esclavos que se había cerrado hace años. Era el lugar perfecto.

Entré en la caseta de piedra y pude ver que las antorchas habían sido usadas recientemente. Había algunas piedras de sílex y hierro para encenderlas. Comencé a descender por la escalinata con la antorcha en mi mano. Escuché como algo chocaba contra las rejas. Parecía una bestia. Rugía con furia llenando toda la estancia con ruido.

Mis piernas temblaron un poco a medida que me fui acercando. En la celda no había ningún animal. Era una persona. Estaba encorvada en una posición de ataque, jadeando maldiciones. Entonces me miró y quedó un momento en silencio.

- ¡Sácame de aquí!- gritó.

Apenas pude reconocer a Edward. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la locura y el dolor. Parecía como si en esos días, toda su humanidad se hubiese perdido por completo.

Estaba más delgado. Sus huesos protruían en su rostro y hombros y tenía unas bolsas negras bajo los ojos. Como si no hubiese dormido en días. Era una imagen penosa de ver.

- ¡Cuando salga de aquí los mataré a todos!- gruñó mas para sí mismo- ¡Sobre todo a ese maldito Jasper y a quien haya matado a mi Bella!

Dio vueltas en su celda como un león atrapado y siguió murmurando.

- Edward- dije- por favor, escúchame- le supliqué.

Miró mis ojos con furia y apenas tuve el valor de mirarlo de vuelta.

- Te voy a sacar de aquí- dije lentamente y su cara recobró un poco de cordura por unos segundos- Tienes que venir conmigo. Jasper me engañó a mí, pero también te ha engañado a ti. Bella sigue viva.

Se quedó inmóvil como una piedra. Sus ojos se llenaron de sentimiento cuando me escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Parecía ahora un niño pequeño.

- ¿Está… viva?- susurró

- Si, lo está.

- Viva…viva…Bella está viva- repitió una y otra vez.

Lo dejé por un momento y busqué algo con lo que abrir la cerradura. Encontré una piedra maciza y la levanté con facilidad. Arremetí contra el candado una y otra vez hasta que este cedió. La puerta se abrió hacia adentro y en un instante más rápido que un parpadeo. Edward había salido de su celda y me había tomado por el brazo.

- Llévame con ella- rogó mientras corría a una velocidad imposible, arrestándome como un saco de papas por el piso.

- ¡Para por favor!- grité y se detuvo- Ella todavía sigue en el castillo- dije y su mirada se oscureció- Necesitamos entrar encubiertos.

- Iré primero- dijo y comenzó a correr con una velocidad que lo hacía parecer un borrón, de ninguna manera podría seguirle el paso.

_Cuando Jasper dijo que lo había entrenado, no lo dijo en broma…_

**EPOV**

Estaba perdido, no sabía dónde estaba o qué hacía. Lo único que me gobernaba era la ira. Quería matarlos a todos. A Jasper por dejar que Bella se expusiera. A Jacob y a todos los suyos por creer en una mentira tan estúpida. A cada uno de los guardias de ese maldito castillo, a quienes torturaría e interrogaría para saber quién la mató.

Escuché unos pasos acercándose. Me tiré contra la reja y grité descontrolado. La vez pasada casi mato a Jasper, esta vez tendría más suerte.

_Déjame derramar tu sangre… Te mataré… Te mataré._

Una cara familiar estaba frente a mí. No era Jasper, sino Jacob. Grité que me soltara y no estuve seguro que el resto lo pensé o lo dije en voz alta. Apenas escuchaba lo que intentaba decirme hasta…

- …Bella sigue viva- me paralicé, sentí una ola de esperanza que me abrumó. _Puede ser una mentira… _Me recordé sintiendo la locura filtrándose en mi mente otra vez.

Jacob empezó a golpear la puerta de metal con una piedra, justo donde estaba la cerradura. Unos diez golpes más y se había partido.

Me apresuré como de costumbre hacia la salida. Pero esta vez nadie me detuvo. La libertad que añoraba se volvió realidad. En cada sueño en los que no estaba Bella muerta frente a mis ojos. Veía como se abría la puerta y yo salía a mi libertad… _¿Este es un sueño también?_

Tomé a Jacob del brazo y corrí para buscar a Bella.

- Llévame con ella- rogué sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Para por favor!- gritó Jacob y me detuve. No me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba arrastrando- Ella todavía sigue en el castillo- _EN ESE MALDITO CASTILLO _pensé- Necesitamos entrar encubiertos.

- Iré primero- dije sin esperarlo. El no me seguiría el paso, prefería llegar a ella lo antes posible.

Corrí libre por la ciudad que se veían aún más miserable (aunque pareciera imposible). Muchos aldeanos me miraron con terror. Mi apariencia no debía ser la más agradable. Tampoco mi olor… Bella me vería así….

Sin dejar de correr, tomé un cubo de agua del frente de una posada destruida y me lo vertí encima. Limpié mi cara y mis manos y chorreé agua todo el camino al castillo.

EL sendero del pueblo se interrumpía y continuaba con lo que parecía un camino de piedra, rodeado por un bosque no muy denso. En las cercanías del castillo, escuché pisadas y me oculté. Eran de un guardia que caminaba nerviosamente.

Ni siquiera yo estuve seguro cuál fue el momento en el que me eché encima de él y detuve su corazón con un toque mortal. No titubeé, ni me lamenté. Había estado lleno de rabia por tanto tiempo, que perdí mi humanidad. Eso casi me hacía sentir triste.

Cayó sin vida a mis pies y lo arrastre hasta los árboles para arrebatarle sus ropas. Me las puse seguí corriendo hacia el castillo.

Si todo esto era un engaño y ella no estaba realmente allí. Mataría a todos y cada uno de ellos. Sin importar que costara mi vida. De todos modos sin ella, no querría seguir viviendo.

Cuando estuve cerca del castillo, vi más guardias congregados en la puerta. Mis nuevos instintos me decían que los acabara a todos. Pero la ansiedad por ver a Bella era mil veces más fuerte.

Diligentemente, abrieron las rejas para mí y entré. Había jardines de rosas rojas a los que no les presté mucha atención y un ángel de mármol sin cabeza entre ellas.

En la puerta del frente, estaban dos guardias a cada lado casi inmóviles.

Ellos ni se molestaron a mirarme cuando entré. Había un salón de pisos de madera y candelabros de cristal y diamantes. Con una chimenea apagada y algunas obras de arte que se veían costosas.

Había más guardias que sirvientas en ese salón. Mi mirada, se fue directo a sus ojos, completamente grises.

Sentí pena, por los ojos hermosos de Bella. Si ella estaba viva, lo más seguro es que no viera. _Mientras esté viva todo irá bien _me repetí una y otra vez.

Caminé aparentando despreocupación y no pude evitar notar que todos estaban muy nerviosos. Los guardias se mantenían en grupos al igual que las sirvientas y se sobresaltaban por cada sonido extraño.

Fui hacia otra estancia. Era un salón de música, con todos los instrumentos blancos como la cal. Allí trabajaban dos sirvientas que se asustaron al escucharme entra. Bajaron sus cabezas y siguieron trabajando.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes conoce a Bella?- dije con la voz más autoritaria que pude sacar. Una de ella se puso a temblar.

- Se…señor- dijo titubeando- es la chica nueva a la que se refiere. A ella le toca limpiar el comedor… junto a Ángela.

- ¿Dónde es eso?- pregunté sintiendo otra vez esperanza. _¡Bella está aquí! _

- En el primer piso… Después del salón principal. La segunda puerta a mano derecha.

Salí de la habitación y encontré a una chica trabajando sola en el comedor, no era Bella. Sentí como la frustración y la ansiedad crecía. La chica se puso tiesa cuando me escuchó entrar. _Los guardias ponen a todo el mundo tenso en este lugar _Dije para mis adentros.

- Dime dónde está Bella- dije mas suavemente esta vez, no quería sobresaltarla al igual que a las otras dos chicas.

La muchacha tenía una mirada muy valiente y levantó su voz firme para que fuera audible.

- Ella está encargada de otra área- dijo sin titubear y siguió limpiando.

- Por favor- supliqué patéticamente sintiéndome cada vez más desesperado- dime dónde está.

- No lo sé- mentía. Mentía por Bella. Ella se había conseguido amigos hasta en un lugar como este. Debía ser de confianza…

Bajé la voz para que sólo ella pudiera escucharme.

- Mi nombre es Edward y soy uno de sus aliados. Necesito verla- sus ojos se iluminaron. No de sorpresa sino de entendimiento.

- Ella habla de ti todo el tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa- No ha podido dormir en los últimos días porque no sabe dónde habías estado. Bella ahora está en su habitación… se escuchaba un poco triste.

Me apresuré hacia el segundo piso, donde la chica me había dicho que estaría. Abrí la puerta, pero no había nadie en esta habitación. Maldije por lo bajo y escuché su voz como si fuera la de los mismísimos ángeles.

- ¿Edward?- susurró desde debajo de una de las camas- ¡Edward!- dijo cuando me… ¿Vio?

Sus ojos, igual que siempre, eran de un perfecto color café. Me llené de una alegría inexplicable y corrí para abrazarla. Ella saltó a mis brazos y la levanté del piso.

La aprisioné en mi pecho con la intensión de nunca más dejarla ir.

- No has estado comiendo Edward- dijo preocupada.

La sostuve frente a mí para verla mejor. Ella también había perdido peso.

La dejé encima de una de las camas que estaban alineadas en la habitación y me senté a su lado. No importaba si era un sueño. Atesoraría cada segundo de este momento.

Acaricié su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos mientras me perdía en sus ojos. Me acerqué y ella cerró los párpados. Los besé ambos agradecido.

Luego bajé hacia sus labios y ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para acercarse más a mí.

¿Había acaso algo más perfecto en el mundo? Acaricié su mandíbula y su cuello. Ella tembló un poco y la abracé para tenerla más cerca.

Recorrí la tela que cubría su espalda marcando un patrón circular. Ella acarició tiernamente mi cabello. Me abrazó escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.


	40. Chapter 39

**BPOV**

Los pasos que se acercaban a la habitación me devolvieron a la realidad.

Estaba tan cómoda en el abrazo de Edward, que me costaba mantener la cabeza en los asuntos del ahora.

- Viene alguien- dije y sentí como los brazos de Edward se tensaban en mi contorno.

En vez de dejarme ir, su agarre se hizo más fuerte. Si alguien nos veía en esta posición, estaríamos en serios problemas.

- Edward- susurré alarmada- tienes que soltarme.

- No- dijo reacio a liberarme.

- Estaremos en problemas si nos ven…

- Yo me encargaré de resolverlos.

Acto seguido se levantó y me escudó con su cuerpo.

La puerta chirrió mientras abría con lentitud y un guardia gigante entró con cautela. Lo reconocí al instante.

- ¡Jacob!- dije más alto de lo que planeé. Edward se relajó un poco, pero aún no me dejó ir- ¿Para qué viniste tú también?

- Jasper tiene noticias para ti- sentí un ligero gruñido vibrar en el pecho de Edward y lo miré preocupada.

Estaba muy cambiado. Sentía que parte del Edward que conocía se había esfumado y había sido reemplazado por una bestia hecha de odio. ¿Qué había pasado en todos estos días? ¿Quién le había hecho esto?

Jacob nos miró a ambos y se detuvo en la cara de Edward. Había notado la evidente irritación que le tenía al nombre del capitán. Cerró la puerta y se quitó el casco y prosiguió, devolviendo su atención a mí.

- Jasper quiere que nos preparemos. Porque es hora de atacar.

Me tensé un poco y Edward me acarició la espalda con suavidad. En este momento no quería que me soltara. Lo necesitaba a mi lado.

- ¿Sabe cuáles son los riesgos?- dije con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

- Lo sabe, todos lo sabemos- dijo con la voz grave- incluso sin hacer nada, estamos igualmente acabados.

Asentí y Edward me miró confundido.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó.

- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?- dije sin entender.

- Edward ha estado… desconectado de todas las operaciones- dijo Jacob un poco nervioso.

Los miré a ambos. Había muchas explicaciones que hacer.

- Jasper me encerró para que no te fuera a buscar- dijo Edward claramente resentido- les hizo creer a los otros soldados que tu y yo los habíamos abandonado… y me convenció a mí de que- se detuvo para tomar aire- habías muerto.

Hace años que trabajo para Jasper. Conozco sus tácticas descorazonadas. Todas tienen como fin el bien mayor. Pero nunca, en ninguna de ellas, me había sentido tan traicionada ni tan molesta como esta.

Edward estaba como estaba por su culpa. Eso no se lo podía perdonar. Lo había encerrado y metido. Podía hacer eso conmigo, pero no a él.

- Cuando esto termine, arreglaré las cuentas con el- dije mas cortante de lo que pretendía.

- Déjame un poco- soltó Edward con una risa malvada que me dejó fría- En fin… todavía tienen que explicarme qué es todo esto.

**EPOV**

Una cosa era segura. Teníamos que movernos ahora.

Los tales Aro, Cayo y Marco eran un peligro mayor del que un ejército tan pequeño podíamos arreglar.

Miré a Bella, que me miraba con sus ojos chocolate, la sacaría de este lugar si las cosas se llegaban a poner feas.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar la manera de bajar al calabozo y buscar a Esme- dijo Jacob rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Está rodeado de guardias- dijo Bella mirándolo a él- no pasaremos desapercibidos.

- Podemos usarlo como distracción del ataque principal- dijo Jacob- cuando bajemos, será el momento más apropiado para da la orden de ataque.

- Yo iré- dije y ambos me miraron. Bella con preocupación y Jacob asintiendo.

Bella tomó mi brazo.

- Iré contigo.

- Bien- no me negué, prefería tenerla a mi lado en todo momento. Ahora sería capaz de protegerla.

- Yo iré con Jasper entonces- dijo Jacob y se puso el casco para salir.

…

Dejé a Bella en la habitación, pues me dijo que debía hacer algo primero. Salí y di unas cuantas vueltas en el salón principal.

Algunos de los guardias caminaban titubeantes y pude escuchar sus susurros.

- …se fue hace unas horas…- dijo uno de ellos.

- Se han ido varios- respondió otro- yo también debería irme

- La reina se enfurecerá.

- ¡Al diablo la reina!

Me sentí orgulloso de Bella. Era casi imposible creer que una persona tan pequeña pudiera crear tanto caos entre hombres fornidos.

Ella me había explicado la forma en que los había asustado. Haciéndose pasar por fantasma y haciéndolos alucinar. Tenía muchas ganas de reírme en sus caras, pero eso arruinaría todo el plan.

Bella salió de su habitación, sosteniendo un discreto saco gris. Yo la seguí sin parecer muy evidente.

En el pasillo que estaba al lado izquierdo de la escalera principal. Había dos puertas. Bella entró en la que estaba más cercana y me señaló la del fondo para que yo entrara primero. Era de metal pintada de blanco.

La puerta del fondo estaba cerrada. Levanté una ceja e hice lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Toqué un par de veces y alguien la abrió desde adentro. Era otro guardia. Pero este tenía varias armas atadas a su cinturón.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo el guardia con voz cansada y poco paciente.

- Tengo órdenes.

- ¡Vete de aquí!- Me respondió escupiendo a mis pies.

Una sombra empujó la puerta y noqueó al descortés hombre de un solo hombre.

- ¡Bella!- dije, reconociéndola en su habitual traje de Arlequín- Pensé que lo habíamos dejado en Onnet.

- Siempre regresa a mí de una forma u otra. Ahora entra y cierra la puerta. Tenemos mucho por hacer.


	41. Chapter 40

**EPOV**

Entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. El guardia estaba inconsciente en el piso. Bella lo tomó por los brazos y lo recostó de la pared.

Estábamos en un tipo de cuarto sin ventanas, olía a humedad y a comida rancia.

Guiaba hacia otra habitación por una puerta de metal forjado, con remaches tan grandes como mi pulgar.

Escuché un tintineo y volteé para ver a Bella sosteniendo un manojo inmenso de llaves.

- Deben ser de las celdas- me dijo. Yo asentí y tomé una de las armas del guardia.

- Es hora de crear un poco de caos- dije con una sonrisa- quédate adentro

Ella asintió y abrí la puerta de metal con dificultad. Era muy pesada.

Lo que seguía era un pasillo largo que tenía varias celdas. Tal vez unas diez.

Eran distintas a las que estaban en Zolum. Estas eran puertas de metal con una ventana cegada por barrotes que guiaban a una habitación.

Había dos guardias por cada una de ellas. Ninguno levantó la mirada para verme. Estaban armados hasta los dientes. Justo como el que acabábamos de derribar. No sería tan fácil pelear contra tantos, pero valía la pena intentar.

Discretamente me acerqué a los que estaban más cerca de mí. Uno de ellos me miró interrogante, pero antes de formular cualquier pregunta. Cayó al suelo.

Los otros se alarmaron. Miraron al aliado caído y a mí un par de veces y sacaron sus armas para atacarme.

Con el primer grito de ataque. La puerta de metal se abrió y Bella se deslizó como una sombra derribando uno a uno todos los presentes.

Más guardias aparecieron del pasillo.

Corrí hacia la posición de Bella y guardé sus espaldas mientras atacaba sin compasión con el filo de mi arma y con los toques mortales que Jasper me había enseñado.

- ¡Tenemos que movernos!- grité.

Los hombres armados nos bloquearon el paso. Bella saltó en sus hombros y siguió adelante. Empezaron a seguirla a ella.

- ¡Ustedes no van a ninguna parte!- les dije.

A diestra y siniestra derroté uno por uno a los soldados. Bella desde el otro lado hacía lo mismo. Poco a poco la perdí de vista y me desesperé por estar cerca de ella otra vez.

Me llevé a varios por delante, bloqueando sus golpes sin darle mucha importancia a atacar esta vez.

- ¿Estás bien?- ella me preguntó jadeando cuando llegué a ella

- Si- respondí- ¿Tú?

- Todo en orden.

Seguimos adelante bloqueando, desarmando, neutralizando como pudimos. Los guardias parecían venir de las paredes.

Una lanza se dirigió desde la espala de Bella hasta su cuello.

-¡Bella!- grité y ella instintivamente se agachó.

La lanza paso silbando sobre su cabeza, temía por su vida más que por la mía propia, cada filo que se le acercaba, era una espina que se enterraba en mi corazón.

Pero ahora, luchando a su lado, podía confiar un poco más en sus habilidades. Era una guerrera formidable.

Corrimos con más libertad hacia las celdas que estaban en unos pisos más inferiores. Habíamos dejado a la mayoría de los guardias a nuestra espalda.

Si teníamos suerte, en este momento, los soldados de Jasper atacarían las puertas principales.

El pasillo rodeado de celdas parecía interminable. Casi todas estaban llenas. Registrarlas una por una era casi una locura. Bella sacó una llave la probó en una de las cerradura. Esta cedió y la puerta de la celda vacía abrió.

- Edward, necesitamos dejar atrás a los guardias- entendí lo que me quiso decir y entré. Ella cerró la puerta después de mi.

Temblé un poco con los recuerdos de la celda donde estuve encerrado. Pero esta vez no sería tan terrible. Porque tenía a Bella a mi lado.

La celda estaba casi completamente desolada. Lo único que la ocupaba era un pedazo de tela áspera y un balde en una esquina. Nos escondimos de la ventanilla de la puerta y esperamos.

Los guardias pasaron corriendo enfrente de la celda y ninguno reparó en nosotros dos.

- Estamos a salvo- dijo Bella- no sabía que podías luchar tan bien.

- Tuve tiempo para aprender- respondí con una risita. La tomé por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí, alegre de que estuviera en un solo pedazo. Ella enterró su cara en mi pecho- ¿Cómo adivinaste qué llave iba en la cerradura?

- Tienen unos números grabados. Estamos en la celda 137.

- Ya veo por qué el Arlequín es tan legendario.

Soltó una risita.

**BPOV**

Después de que todo se quedó en silencio, nos deslizamos fuera de las sábanas.

Me alegraba que Edward estuviera conmigo. El miedo y la ansiedad que tenía en todas las misiones se disipaba cuando él estaba cerca.

Noté que en las primeras celdas, sólo había pordioseros y sirvientes. Si la historia de Jasper es acertada, quiere decir que la reina y los prisioneros de guerra, se encontraban en una parte mas profunda. Debíamos seguir avanzando entonces.

- Esme no debe estar por las primeras celdas- le informé a Edward- debemos ir mas al fondo.

El asintió y se levantó conmigo. Salimos de la celda sin hacer ruido y caminamos despacio.

Los prisioneros tenían miradas ausentes. Era muy difícil definir quiénes estaban vivos y quiénes no. Mi corazón se encogía al ver sus rostros blancos de cualquier emoción. Eso era lo único que quedaba de ellos.

El camino en toda su extensión era unidireccional. Estaba vacío, pues casi todos los soldados estaban buscándonos.

Algo me detuvo en seco. Una voz. Era hermosa, como escuchar a los ángeles cantar. Pero se oía muy triste.

- Edward- dije y se detuvo- ¿Escuchas eso?

- Si…- dijo un poco confundido.

Seguí en dirección del canto, Caminamos unos metros más y allí estaba.

La número 182. Saqué la llave y abrí la celda. El canto cedió.

Una mujer muy delgada estaba dentro de la celda. Su cabello castaño caía en cascada por su espalda. Vestía trapos, pero aún así se veía majestuosa.

Ella estaba de espalda.

- Reina Esme- dije y ella se sobresaltó- Hemos venido a sacarla de aquí, no tema.

Se volteó lentamente y fijó sus ojos en mí. Quedé sin aliento.

Unos perfectos ojos verde esmeralda iguales a los de…

- Mi… hijo- dijo mirando a Edward- mi pequeño- lloriqueó y se levantó con dificultad y rodeó su cuello con los huesudos brazos, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.


	42. Chapter 41

**Una pregunta que se me olvido responder! Ups! **

**¿Qué es un arlequín? **

**Es un tipo de bufón, un hazme reír. Se utilizaba para el entretenimiento de la gente de alta sociedad. Su traje máscara varían. La que usa Bella es la de un Arlequín oscuro, porque es totalmente negro a excepción de la máscara que es blanca, lo que le da el título del Arlequín oscuro.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Se pone cada vez mas enredada la historia a medida que avanza. Este capítulo será más largo :). También comencé con otros proyectos.**

**1) Traducción de slipper slipped away de dio su permiso para llevarlo a cabo. ¡Adoro esa historia!**

**2) Toque mortal. Otra historia que estoy creando. **

**-Fin del espacio publicitario- hahahahahahaha**

**BPOV**

Edward me miró confundido y yo hice lo mismo.

La reina no se había desprendido de su cuello y sollozaba sin parar de decir "Mi hijo…. Mi hijo"

- Reina Esme- dijo Edward- tenemos que irnos ahora, hablaremos luego de… este asunto.

Ella deshizo su abrazo y me miró otra vez a mí. Estaba un poco asustada de mi apariencia. No la culpaba, El Arlequín Oscuro era un poco intimidante.

Asintió un par de veces con lentitud y dejé que Edward se encargara de ella, mientras yo corría de regreso.

No había un solo guardia en todo el camino. Estaban todavía recorriendo las celdas más profundas en nuestra caza.

Arrastré nuevamente la pesada puerta forjada y entramos todos a la habitación donde el guardia seguía inconsciente.

- ¿Tienes la llave de esta puerta?- dijo Edward y registré en el manojo.

Efectivamente, había una llave con un diseño diferente. La metí en la cerradura y con un satisfactorio click, se cerró, dejando a varios guardias reales encerrados en su propia celda

El castillo no estaba callado como siempre. Los gritos de batalla de los hombres llegaban hasta donde yo estaba. Jasper ya estaba poniendo su plan en marcha.

- Tenemos que poner a la reina a salvo- dije y Esme me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- En este momento, estamos a punto de acabar con el reinado de tu hermana- le informó Edward y Esme tembló de miedo.

Se soltó del agarre de Edward y nos enfrentó a ambos con seriedad.

- ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡Ustedes no conocen las consecuencias!

- Aro, Cayo y Marco- dije y Esme asintió lentamente- Nos encargaremos de ellos luego. Esta es la única oportunidad queda de liberar a Zolum.

Ella nos miró conmovida y agradecida.

Unos pasos se acercaron a nuestra posición y nos paramos frente a Esme en posición de ataque. Otra docena más de hombres se presentaron.

- ¡El arlequín!- dijo uno de ellos sorprendido.

- ¡Su cabeza vale gordas bolsas de oro- dijo otro con una sonrisa malévola.

Atacaron feroces y los dejamos en el piso, inconscientes, en menos de tres minutos.

**JasperPOV**

Preparé a mis hombres cuando escuché las noticias que Jacob trajo.

Me informó que Edward estaría allí también y lo perdoné por su irreverencia. No era momento de castigos.

Todos estaban listos para la batalla. Incluso Michael, que hasta hace pocos segundos temblaba en un banco de la licorería.

Partimos montados en nuestros caballos y nos detuvimos en frente de las puertas del castillo. Los guardias nos miraron sorprendidos y elevaron sus armas hacia nosotros.

Hice una seña y el arquero de mi equipo le clavó una flecha en el corazón a cada uno.

Abrimos las puertas y nos presentamos para la batalla. Como me lo imaginé, ninguno de los guaridas estaba preparado para algo como esto. El sonido de la trompeta de alerta sonó más tarde, pues los tomamos desprevenidos.

Atacamos rodeando todas las salidas y acorralándolos dentro de su propio castillo. Éramos pocos en comparación, pero nuestras habilidades superiores enderezaron la balanza.

Debía buscar ahora a la reina y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Abrí mi camino entre el caos. Saltando de un lado al otro para evadir el filo de sus espadas y me encaminé en la dirección que yo recordaba haber visto cuando me arrestaron.

El oscuro pasillo estaba desolado. Todos se habían congregado en el salón principal, al final del pasillo escuché varias voces y cuerpos desplomándose en el piso.

Entonces me encontré de cara a cara con Edward y Bella escondida en su traje de Arlequín y por último, un rostro que hinchaba mi corazón de emoción….

Esme, con la mirada confundida, mirando a todas partes, reparó en mí y sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Jasper!- suspiró- fiel soldado ¡has sobrevivido todos estos años!- Me incliné respetuosamente.

Noté cómo Edward y Bella eran reacios a acercarse a mí. Lo entendía, con el fin de cumplir con mis planes, los había puesto a ambos en la línea de fuego. Pero este no era el momento de disculpas ni explicaciones.

- Sacaré a Esme de el castillo- dije- Bella, ve al frente- asintió, pero Edward se posó en frente de ella mirándome iracundo.

- Yo iré contigo- le dijo protector.

No tuve objeción alguna, y después de salir del oscuro pasillo, nuestros caminos se separaron.

**EPOV**

Corrí junto a Bella hacia el origen de toda la conmoción. Allí, más de una docena de hombres intimidaban a casi doscientos. Era un espectáculo que valía la pena ver.

Iban ganando terreno cada segundo que pasaba, sometiendo a sus debilitados enemigos con cada ataque. Apenas sentí que seríamos útiles en esa situación.

Bella avanzó a mi lado y se ubicó en la línea frontal de ataque. Los hombres de la resistencia la recibieron con vítores de júbilo. Yo la seguí para evitar que cualquier daño le llegara.

Atacamos protegiendo nuestras espaldas, con tanta sincronía que parecía un baile mortífero. Pronto, Los soldados que quedaban en pie, se arrodillaron pidiendo tregua.

**MPOV**

Me sentía más vivo que nunca.

Armado con una espada y acompañado de los soldados de la resistencia, hicimos temblar a un ejército mucho más grande.

Estábamos enfrascados en la batalla, cuando de repente, vi una sombra descender en la línea del frente, seguida de los vítores de todos los soldados.

Reconocí cada uno de sus detalles. La bata negra la máscara blanca decorada con hermosos patrones y que mostraba una sonrisa burlona. El Arlequín Oscuro.

Justo en el momento en el que menos me lo esperaba, en el único lugar en el que no lo había buscado.

Tomé la determinación de no dejar que se me escapara la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Lo vi, asombrado. Luchaba junto a un soldado que jamás había visto antes. Ambos daban un espectáculo de increíble agilidad, precisión y sincronía. Admirable.

…

Los teníamos acorralados, El Arlequín, se plantó en frente de los hombres que pedían tregua y se la concedió sin titubear, algunos hombres los ataron y mi héroe se alejó de ellos junto con el hombre desconocido.

Corrí a su encuentro y el Arlequín notó mi presencia. Reparé en que era varios centímetros más pequeño que yo, lo dejé pasar. Los héroes vienen en cualquier talla.

Me arrodillé ante él.

- No esperaba encontrarlo en un lugar como este- empecé a decir- usted ha sido un gran héroe para muchos, le prometo mi vida y lealtad eterna.

Se quedó callado por unos segundos y se arrodilló a mi lado poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

- Michael, no me debes nada- dijo con una voz que me dejó helado. La conocía muy bien

- ¿Bella?- dije incrédulo.

Se quitó la máscara y un río de cabello marrón cayó sobre su espalda, en efecto era ella.

- ¿Pero… cómo… yo…?

- Tranquilo, a mí también me costó asimilarlo- dijo el hombre de ojos color esmeralda que había estado callado hasta ese momento.


	43. Chapter 42

**EPOV**

Miré con recelo a Michael que perseguía a Bella como un perrito faldero. Caminé hasta el lado de ella y la tomé por la cintura. Lo miré desafiante y él me miró con la misma intensidad.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- Dijo exasperada- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Le dirigí otra mirada recelosa a Michael y caminé al lado de Bella ignorándolo. Debíamos vigilar a los guardias reales.

- Los encerraremos en el calabozo por los momentos- ordenó una voz que me provocaba ira.

Jasper caminaba majestuosamente con la cabeza en alto y un cierto aire de superioridad, todos cumplieron sus órdenes menos yo, que saqué mi espada y la puse en su cuello, tan rápido que le saqué una expresión de sorpresa al bastardo.

Su cara se compuso y me miró de forma calculadora.

- Puedes matarme si quieres, pero me necesitan para el próximo encuentro- me informó con frialdad.

- ¡Edward, ya basta!- escuché a Bella gritar, bajé mi espalda y la devolví a su funda.

Jasper miró a Bella y asintió en su dirección, luego volvió a mirarme a mí a los ojos. Yo mantuve la mirada.

- Hay algo que necesitas saber- me dijo.

- Hazlo rápido- dije fríamente, conteniéndome sólo porque Bella estaba en la habitación

El parecía satisfecho.

- Ven conmigo- dijo- Bella tu también- le ordenó, haciendo que me entraran ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

Caminamos hasta una habitación vacía, que contenía varios cuadros y esculturas. Allí estaba la reina Esme con una sábana cubriéndola.

Cuando me vio sus ojos se iluminaron.

- Hijo- dijo ella, alzando sus brazos hacia mí.

- Lo siento, está equivocada- dije respetuoso.

- En verdad no lo está- me corrigió Jasper- Tu has sido pare fundamental de este plan desde antes de que nacieras, hace casi dos décadas…

… **Jasper relata la historia de Edward en este punto, se los ahorro para que no tengan que volver a leerla**…

Después de escuchar el relato de Jasper, mis piernas se debilitaron, sentí como si un hilo del destino estuviera atado en mi cuello. No quería creerlo, Jasper tenía que estar mintiendo. No podía ser un "príncipe"

- No…- dije y Bella tomó mi mano para darme apoyo. La miré agradecido y ella asintió- ¿Cómo sé que no es otra de tus patrañas?

- No te puedo convencer- respondió- tendrás que sacar la respuesta de tu corazón.

Sacudí frustrado la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?- rugí.

- No sé por qué lo preguntas Edward- dijo paciente- ya conoces mi forma de trabajar, todo tiene un momento perfecto…

No siguió hablando porque Bella le había callado con una bofetada. Ambos la miramos con asombro y ella cruzó los brazos parándose entre Jasper y yo.

- Capitán- dijo respetuosamente- Edward no es parte de nuestro escuadrón, le pido que de ahora en adelante, deje de usarlo como una pieza más de sus juegos.

- No Isabella- respondió, con el mismo tono que usaría para regañar a un perro- a ti no te conciernen mis decisiones

Me interpuse entre ella y Jasper y volví a sacar mi espada. Esme soltó un pequeño grito y recordé su presencia.

- Ella no será una pieza de tu juego tampoco- le dije fúrico, Bella tomó mi brazo y me obligó a bajar la espada.

- No Edward- me dijo- está bien…

- ¡No lo está!- grité- ¡No dejaré que te trate como un peón!

Ella bajó la mirada y mordió su labio. Me controlé un poco y puse mi mano sobre su cabello para acariciarlo.

- Lo lamento… no quise gritarte- ella negó con la cabeza

- Hay problemas más importantes que atender- dijo Jasper manteniendo la calma.

Devolví mi atención a él.

- Hemos ganado una batalla- continuó- Tenemos a los soldados de la reina Rosalie en nuestro poder, e incluso a la traidora en sí, pero aún no hemos ganado la guerra.

Esme se levantó de su asiento con más valentía de la que parecía poder demostrar.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- preguntó.

- Los soldados de la resistencia de Zolum, la han interceptado en sus aposentos. Está pasando unas lindas vacaciones en las celdas del calabozo- aclaró, y la reina Esme miró a la distancia pensativa- Tenemos poco tiempo hasta que Aro Cayo y Marco se enteren de nuestra rebelión. Edward, debes quedarte aquí para gobernar mientras el resto busca una manera de…

- ¡No voy a gobernar Zolum!- dije- ¡Prefiero luchar!

Esme me miró con pena en sus ojos.

- Debes quedarte, es tu obligación- dijo Jasper. De repente caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió- los dejaré solos para que hablen, sé que tienen mucho que decirse- se marchó y cerró la puerta.

Esme se acercó a mí y tomó tiernamente mi mano.

- No te vayas- suplicó- apenas te he encontrado, no soportaría perderte.

- Estaré bien- dije con firmeza en mi voz- He aprendido a cuidarme solo.

Ella llevó mis manos a su rostro y las besó una a una, unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

…

Después de acompañar a la reina por un rato mas, Bella y yo salimos de la habitación. Me dolía la cabeza por el exceso de información.

- No creo que me dejen ir tan fácilmente- confesé. Bella me miró con picardía.

- Entonces vayámonos por nuestra cuenta- dijo con una risita- es lo que yo siempre hago

Puse los ojos en blanco por la veracidad de lo que acababa de decir. Así es ella, hace lo que le viene en gana.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

- A buscar a los tres demonios…

Sentí la presencia de alguien más detrás de nosotros. Volteé y me encontré con Michael espiando nuestra conversación. Salió de su escondite mirando a Bella.

- Iré con ustedes- dijo valientemente- he prometido protegerte con mi vida y cumpliré con mi promesa

- Me tiene a mí- dije casi orgulloso- no tienes por qué venir.

Su expresión ahora parecía de rivalidad, este tipo sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

- Michael es un excelente investigador- dijo Bella para mi pesar- sería una gran ayuda llevarlo con nosotros.

El rostro de Michael se iluminó y me sentí irritado. No dije nada de todos modos, porque no es mi estilo llevarle la contraria a Bella.

- Bien- dije fastidiado- que haga lo que quiera… pero yo no me voy a detener para esperarlo.

…

**BPOV**

Aprovechamos que todos estaban ocupados con encerrar a los soldados y sacar a los sirvientes del castillo y nos preparamos para salir.

Conocía muy bien el castillo, así que sabía exactamente dónde estarían todas las cosas que necesitaríamos en nuestro viaje.

Subí a los aposentos de la reina, que era la parte más lujosa del castillo. Tomé un par de bolsas de oro para nuestro viaje y busqué algo de ropa para mí y para Edward. No queríamos llamar la atención.

El closet de la reina era tan grande como una casa y estaba repleto de vestidos incómodos y poco prácticos, ninguno de esos me serviría. Seguí buscando hasta encontrar otra puerta que guiaba a un vestidor para los invitados, esas eran las únicas personas a las que Rosalie trataría bien.

Había ropas de todas las tallas. Encontré un cómodo traje, no muy llamativo, que le quedaría a Edward y lo llevé conmigo, tomé un par de pantaloncillos y una sencilla camisa de lana para mí, los vestidos no eran mi estilo. Me cambié en ese mismo lugar.

Tomé tres capas de viajero de color caoba de la misma habitación y salí para entregarles sus ropas a Edward y a Michael.

Ellos me esperaban al lado de las escaleras. Miraban a lados opuestos como niños que se acabaran de pelear

- Ponte esto- le dije lanzándole las ropas que había encontrado para él.

El las aceptó y se metió en la primera habitación que encontró vacía para cambiarse. Michael me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Vestida así, podría confundirte con un niño- me dijo.

- Soy la maestra del disfraz- le dije con una sonrisa que él me devolvió, tomé la capa que había elegido para él y se la entregué- esta te quedará.

- Gracias.

- ¿Dónde sugieres que comencemos nuestra búsqueda?- pregunté curiosa.

- En el primer lugar que escuché de ellos. Tailin- dijo con seguridad- podríamos seguir su pista desde allí.

Edward salió de la habitación con sus nuevas ropas, usando ya su capa de viajero. Escapar sería sencillo. Sobre todo porque tenía la sensación de que Jasper quería que lo hiciéramos. Si él realmente no hubiera querido que Edward se fuera, lo hubiera encerrado.

Mi capitán y yo compartíamos una especie de lenguaje secreto. Cada uno de sus movimientos estaba perfectamente calculado. Y por conocerlo tan bien, sabía con seguridad de que no mentía al decirle a Edward sobre su verdadera madre.


End file.
